To Err is Human
by dgLari
Summary: While experimenting with mutagen, Donnie accidentally turns himself into a human. Ever the scientist, the ex-turtle wishes to push his new boundaries - only to regret it almost immediately. He's put himself in a dicey situation by infiltrating the Foot without any backup and now he's trapped. But how was he supposed to know he'll become the Shredder's key to destroy his own family?
1. Patience Test

**Author's Notes: **Okay this is my first TMNT fanfiction - and my first multi-chaptered story in this language. I am seriously obsessed with this reboot and especially with the way they did Donnie. But don't worry even if the main character is Donatello there will be enough Leo, Raph and Mikey - also Splinter, April and the rest of the crew. Anyways, just so we are clear from the start. **I wrote this fic after I watched Parasitica**, so everything after that, including the season finale will be AU.

Please note that English is not my first language – which is why I am **looking for a good Beta** – so there might be some grammar mistakes even if I try really hard not to get them. If you spot something please let me know and I'll try to fix it. Any constructive criticism is welcomed as well.

Okay now that it's settled, I'll leave you to the story and hope you like it. I have it all planned out in my little head so there shouldn't be hiatuses but I won't promise anything just yet! He-he.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything but the plot.

* * *

******To Err is Human**

**Patience Test**

"Patience is power. Patience is not an absence of action; rather it is 'timing', it waits on the right time to act, for the right principles and in the right way."

* * *

The sky was a black blanket over New York. Not a star could be spotted due to all the light and night life the city had. However, even the place that never slept had to be quieter at a certain time before dawn.

The lair was nothing different. Even with four teenagers – five, if you counted their newest resident, April O'Neil – the underground home was still as the grave. Only a soft light emanating from the gap under the door across the living room was prove of the life that inhabited the calm place. If someone were up, they would have sure noticed that one of the members of the ninja Clan was still awake.

But that wasn't a problem for Hamato Donatello, the third eldest or second youngest of the turtles. He knew his family members were still under deep slumber and wouldn't be up until sometime later in the early morning. And he was thankful for that; God knew he'd have one heck of a time explaining his overprotective father why he was up at this late hour – or early hour. It really depended on how you looked at it.

Donnie let out a sigh and whipped the sweat out of his forehead before suppressing another yawn. He stretched his limbs and heard his neck snap in protest of being subjected to another night of sitting on the stool's workshop.

Paying it no mind, the purple banded turtle grabbed the cup standing forgotten on the corner of his messy work table and took a sip, only to realize it was coffee-less. Donatello grumbled narrowing his brown eyes at the mug.

One would think he'd be over these sleepless nights at this point in his life. But he guessed that's what happens when you worked on the same project for the past fifteen hours straight. You can't just leave it unfinished after so much effort. Besides, he was almost done, so he'd go to sleep in ten minutes most likely.

His hopes for resting were cut short; however, when he heard the distinct sound of his eldest brother's morning call.

"Training time, guys! Rise and shine!" How could Leonardo be such an early bird without a bit of caffeine in his body? He'd never understand, but he supposed it was only fair, since he was such a night owl.

Still, Donnie drank his fair amount coffee like a normal person – er mutant.

Donatello stole a glance at the clock hanging from the other side of the wall and mentally cursed. Yup, he had pulled an all-nighter again. The purple banded turtle groaned, silently putting down the beaker carefully on its container, so he wouldn't accidentally spill the liquid. He glared at the unfinished work as if blaming it for the dilemma.

Maybe if he hadn't gone into the kitchen last night to get yet another cup of coffee he would have been done before training started today. But without coffee then- he would have fallen asleep and wouldn't have gotten so far on his experiment. So then, it wasn't the coffee's fault, but his body's resistance, or the fact that the nights weren't long enough.

Hmm, maybe he could invent a machine to make him stay up all night without having to go into the kitchen for coffee supplies.

"Like, a coffee machine inside this lab?" Donnie muttered and shook his head. It didn't matter if it was his fault or the coffee's, the situation was the same. As much as he loathed it, the project will just have to wait until after training.

"Donnie! Get your butt down here!" Raphael's _melodic _voice sounded far away followed by some loud bangs. Donnie realized his brother must have thought he was in his room sleeping.

Oh, if only they knew.

Hopping off his stool, Donnie made his way outside the workshop only stopping at the entrance to rest his eyes on a glass surface by the far corner of the lab. It stood out next to some heavy tools and failed experiments – Metalhead – with a soft glow that reminded the turtle of a fish tank in a dark room.

Only this container did not hold a fish or any animal for that matter. It held a friend.

"Morning Tim," Yes, the goo formerly known as the Pulverizer was his friend. He had sadly admitted that to himself after Michelangelo had pointed out that he conversed with the ooze almost as much as Raphael talked to Spike.

Unable to stand the reproachful stare coming from Tim's floating eyeballs any longer, Donatello looked away and closed the door tightly behind him.

It took him longer to get to the dojo today, probably because of the lack of sleep. His three brothers were already kneeling in front of their Sensei listening to whatever wisdom the rat was giving. He leaned his head forward and heard something about Raphael and Leonardo working together as a team. It appeared the two had started the day fighting – again.

So, according to Splinter they were going to spar two on two. As if the last time the A and B teams fought each other hadn't been humiliating enough. Quite frankly it was too early and he was too tired to give a darn about the whole thing.

He took his place between Raph and Mikey before his younger brother beamed at him.

"Hey Donnie! Where were you dude! I almost had to go up against Raph and Leo on my own!" Mikey half hissed and half yelled at the same time. How was that even possible, Donnie didn't know. Perhaps the yelling part had something to do with Donnie's growing headache.

"Don't worry Mikey, I wouldn't miss this for the world," he slurred hoping his little brother wouldn't notice the evident sarcasm in his almost bored voice. Luckily it was _Mikey_, so he was pretty much safe from any dispute.

"I seriously hope so, Donatello," Splinter reproached standing in front of the purple banded turtle. Oops. Maybe he shouldn't have said anything at all with the rat so close to hearing range. "Perhaps you would like to explain why you are late?"

Donnie swallowed thickly. He hoped he didn't look as tired as he felt. He was not in the mood for a Randori session right now or ever again for that matter. Out of his peripheral vision he could see Leo tilting his head towards him in curiosity and Raphael smirking in satisfaction - probably because he hadn't been the only turtle in trouble that morning. Not thinking of any other plausible excuse that would get him off the hook, he let out a sigh of defeat.

"Sorry, Sensei," Donnie muttered looking at the floor, praying his father wouldn't notice the bags under his eyes. "I guess I just overslept. It won't happen again."

"I hope so, my son," the rat paced towards the tree in the center of the dojo and Donnie let out a long breath. However, his relief was cut short when the ninja Master faced him and spoke in a stern voice. "Timing is one of the ninja's most powerful and useful weapons, my son, whether it is used to strike at the right moment- or to be on time for training. It reflects responsibility and dedication. If you do not wish to be here, nobody is stopping you from leaving."

Splinter finally moved towards the far corner on the dojo and sat down in a lotus position. It was always a signal that the sparring part of the session was about to begin. On cue, his brothers stood up as well. Donnie followed suit almost mechanically taking his place next to Mikey.

It wasn't until Sensei was far away, that Michelangelo muttered almost teasingly, "Harsh."

Donnie shot him a slight glare but it quickly faded when he saw Mikey. He knew the younger turtle was just trying to cheer him up in his own way. No matter how annoying it was, Donnie should be thankful he had a thoughtful little brother, who at least managed to try.

He gave him a sympathetic smile and shrugged his shoulders as Mikey continued, "Don't worry dude, Leo and Raph got it worse before you got here. Man! You should have seen it-"

"Michelangelo," Sensei warned and the blue eyed ninja immediately shut up. Now they had all been scolded at, Donnie mussed.

It wasn't every often that Master Splinter lost his patience like that with one of his sons, especially Donnie. But they all understood.

Hamato Yoshi was a reasonable man- er rat. He could stand many things, like the constant quarrels between Leo and Raph, or Mikey's goofiness. What he couldn't stand was the lack of respect and interest towards their art. It was one of the reasons why he hadn't approved of Donatello training the Pulverizer.

Curses, Tim. His mind went back to the mutant goo again - which was exactly what he had been trying to avoid.

Donnie had been trying to find a way to cure the annoying yet lovable former human for a while now. In fact, Tim was the reason he had stayed up all night. For the past few weeks he had been mixing up chemicals and writing down formulas to turn the creature back into a person. But no matter how many times he tried none of the formulas seemed to have any effect on the Pulverizer's DNA – well, until last night that is.

Last night had been different. Special, even. Thanks to one of Mikey's pranks and Raphael's yells, Donnie had accidentally dropped a little bit of _mutagen_ into one of his formulas and the chemical had reacted towards Tim's goo. It hadn't transformed it back into human DNA per see, but it hadn't melted or disintegrated like the other formulas. So it was progress- kind of.

Donnie had spent his sleeping hours mixing up _mutagen_ and testing its reaction on the goo samples from Tim's body.

It was actually kind of funny. Donatello chuckled inwardly. Who knew the answer to the problem may be the one chemical that had caused it in the first place? Working with mutagen to cure mutation.

It was ironic as it was dangerous. That was the real reason Donatello could not tell Splinter - or his brothers for that matter – that he had been up all night. They would demand to know what he had been doing and none of them would be pleased of him experimenting with unstable alien chemicals. They would most likely take the substance or Tim away from him, stopping all of the progress he had made already.

Donatello couldn't allow that. He had come too far to stop now. And – he had promised. He had vowed to cure Timothy. And even if that was the last thing he did, he would turn him back. Just like he'll get April's dad back. But that was another matter, for another day.

Today he had to focus. Focus not to let anyone find out.

He was standing next to Mikey with his hands up facing his older brothers in an offensive position. After a couple of seconds Splinter gave the usual battle cry to start the match and they were on.

Raphael launched first, his impulsive nature getting the best of him as he jumped high in the air. The red cladded ninja didn't even bother taking out his sai, and neither did Leo. Mikey wriggled out of the way, effectively evading Raph's strikes with the laugh that characterized his personality during any physical confrontation. The littlest turtle didn't seem at all bothered by the lack of seriousness their older siblings fought them with.

_Of course they wouldn't take us seriously._ Donnie thought venomously. _After all, we're only the B-Team. - _or the A minus Team. It really depended on the mood Raphael was in.

He stopped in mid thought when surprisingly a katana flew straight for his head. Out of pure reflexes he ducked to the side and silently thanked the years of training under Master Splinter. He shook his head glaring at a smirking Leo. He had to get his head on the game if he wanted to keep it.

Well at least the blue turtle had taken his weapons out this time.

Drawing out his bo Donnie swung it at his eldest brother, turning it around in a vicious no stopping vortex. But it didn't matter the speed or the intensity of his attacks, Leonardo deflected each and every one of them. Just like the darn formulas!

No. Focus, Donatello. Training time.

Leonardo was doing one of his favorite nitōjutsu techniques which involved striking with quick movements from both katanas extended while advancing on Donnie. The purpose of the kata was to confuse and intimidate the opponent so he wouldn't know which katana he could stop first. Luckily Donatello knew exactly how to counter attack this move. The trick was to focus on Leo's legs rather than his arms. With every bit of attention and effort in his strikes Leo had left his legs unprotected, giving the purple turtle an opening strike that will effectively render the eldest ninja out of balance and give Donnie the winning shot.

He smirked and advanced on Leo. His bo twisting around like a fan as if nothing had changed. Donnie knew better than to tip Leo off his strategy.

Just as bo and katanas were about to collide Donnie ducked underneath the blades and swung the bo at Leonardo's legs.

However, his eyes widened in disbelief when Leo jumped upwards and one of his swords connected with the staff in a strike that sent both weapons to the other side of the room. Both turtles landed a few feet apart on the carpet. Both were standing and unscratched but with one crucial difference. One of them still held a weapon.

Leo had known what he had been thinking all along. From the moment the older turtle had made that move he had known Donnie would think of the more logical and faster way to take him out. He'd been one step ahead of him the whole fight! So much for focusing on the moment at hand.

Much like the fight between Raph and himself a few months ago before they went topside for the first time, Donatello found himself weaponless in front of a smirking older brother. Only that this time he held a katana instead of his own bo.

Well this ought to end quickly and less humiliating at least.

True to his thoughts a couple of seconds afterwards a blade was on his neck, headlock style. Donnie cringed before tapping out of the fight.

Leo removed the sword instantly and offered Donnie a hand to help him stand up.

"Nice work, Donnie," He patted his shoulder friendly and sheathed his weapon. The leader walked over to the katana on the ground and picked it up. Donnie returned the smile helplessly and finally made his way towards his bo as well.

However, a laugh from the center of the dojo got his attention and he turned around just in time to see Mikey effectively bringing down Raph with a sidekick to the plastron.

"Booyakasha!" The orange masked turtle happily celebrated while Raphael stood up and Splinter declared their match officially done.

Donatello frowned, he couldn't help but feel a tab of jealously piercing inside him towards his brother, who even though younger and more unfocused, had the natural talent and potential he obviously lacked.

What a great way to start the day. Or continue it in his case. At least Leo had taken him seriously enough to fight with his katanas. That's a lot more than he could have expected from Raphael. And why did Mikey win? He wasn't smart enough to drive, how could he be better in something as simple as this? And- what was he thinking? These were his brothers. How could he have such dark thoughts about them?

Even if the youngest turtle had won, it wasn't Mikey's fault he was more talented as a fighter than Donnie. Besides, Donatello had never cared about that before, he knew his strength lay elsewhere. Even if that 'strength' was left back in the workshop in a possible dead-end.

No, he had to think positive. It didn't matter if his match with Leo hadn't ended up very well, that was probably because he hadn't slept well- or at all, and because he was thinking about his experiments rather than on the actual fight.

Yes, that was it. He just needed to get more sleep and focus on the matter at hand and he'll win a fight soon enough. After he cured Timothy and rescued April's dad. Darn it! Would he just stop already!

Suddenly he realized a hand was waving itself over his face and he jumped back into reality.

"Hey Donnie! Earth to Donnie, you in there somewhere bro? Here's your bo!" Mikey chanted. How had he gotten next to him so fast? Donnie shook his head; he must have dozed off for a minute.

"Oh, thanks," he said dismissively taking the weapon from his brother's hands and tucking it inside the container on his back. Noticing that the training had ended rather quickly - mainly because he had missed most of the warming up exercises – Donnie started making his way back to the lab. Now he could continue on his project without any distractions. Nothing could stop him from finishing his experiment now.

"C'mon April's making breakfast!" Mikey grinned and patted his shoulder.

Oh right. The most beautiful girl in New York and him lived under the same roof now. And it was her turn to make breakfast - which meant he could offer helping her with the dishes! Which under any other circumstances wouldn't be appealing at all, but this was April. Any extra time with the girl of his dreams was un-wasted time.

Timothy could wait for a little bit longer; after all, he had done so for weeks already.

Leo and Raph were already on their respective spots on the table when the two youngest members of the family walked into the kitchen. Master Splinter was standing behind them pouring two cups of tea. He took a seat at the head of the table and handed the cup on his right hand to Leo, who took it with a small bow. April was moving around the fry pan and poured something light brown on a plate.

Donnie's mouth watered unconsciously. Whatever it was, it smelled delicious.

The red headed girl walked over to the table and placed a plate full of hot pancakes in the center, "Here you go guys," she smiled towards Raph and Leo.

"Thanks April," Leo returned the grin and took a pancake from the plate before putting it on his own.

Raph also said something that sounded like a 'thank you' but with his mouth full it was hard to tell. He finished swallowing and served himself two more pancakes, "This is amazing! Almost as good as pizza!"

"No way dude," Michelangelo countered in a low dangerous voice. "Nothing is better than pizza."

"I didn't say it was, but it's a darn good close second," Raph replied in a strangely good mood while he shoved another huge pancake in his mouth, gulping it down instantly.

"Chew your food Raphael," Master Splinter commanded in a fatherly way at the second turtle, then turned towards the human in the room. "Thank you April, this is most tasty."

"Thanks, Master Splinter. I had to learn to cook 'cuz my dad always ended up burning the kitchen whenever he tried," April laughed then added seriously. "No joke."

"Dude, that's just like Leo!" Mikey beamed, receiving a glare from his older brother.

"That's not true!" Leo objected with a fist clenched to the table. "I don't always burn something!"

"Dude, just ask Donnie how many times he has put the toaster back together after you entered this kitchen," Mikey laughed and Donnie grunted.

"No more times than you breaking every other appliance in this house," The tallest turtle said rolling his eyes in irritation. He moved towards the pot of coffee and poured himself a mug.

"Well that settles it!" The orange clad ninja grinned victoriously as he crossed his arms. Then his eyes narrowed towards Donnie as he processed his brother's words, "Hey!"

Donnie snickered sipping a bit of the much needed warm beverage and sitting next to April, who was eating her pancakes. Well at least it looked like this day was finally looking up. Yes, having a cup of dark coffee in the morning with the girl of your dreams at your side. Now, that's how days should start!

April cleared her throat and Donnie turned away feeling his cheeks burning up. He had been staring at her again. Ignoring the smug looks on his brothers' faces, Donnie leaned forward to grab a pancake only to frown at the empty plate. It had had food just seconds ago! "Hey what happened to all the pancakes?"

April's gaze turned towards the center of the table, "Huh, I guess you guys were hungrier than I thought," she mussed towards Raph and Mikey who had just finished up the last of the sweet breakfast and were now smiling with full stomachs.

Donnie narrowed his eyes in annoyance. Maybe this was one of the reasons why he was the scrawniest of the turtles. He had two self-fish pancake eaters for brothers! Great, now his bad mood was back, "Fine I wasn't hungry anyways. I'm going to the lab if anyone needs me," he snapped before stomping out the kitchen.

The rest of the turtle family glanced between themselves in silence for a couple of moments before the brainy turtle stormed back in.

"I forgot my coffee," Donatello muttered taking the cup from the table and made his way out again.

It wasn't until he reached the living room that he heard footsteps behind him that could only belong to April. She was the only one whose steps he could still hear, mainly because she wasn't a fully trained ninja like the rest of them. He turned around and his grumpiness faded almost instantly.

How could she make him feel better just by standing there was beyond him.

"Hey you okay?" April asked with her brow frowning, "I noticed you weren't yourself at all back there."

Donnie sighed grasping his mug with two hands over his plastron, "I'm fine, April. Just a little tired."

April looked like she didn't believe him. It wasn't too difficult anyways. He didn't believe himself, "I'm serious Donnie. It's not just this morning. You've been stressed out a lot lately and that's coming from the girl whose life has changed dramatically in the last couple of months."

He half laughed at that, "I know and you're right. I've been just a bit more stressed out as of late and I'm trying to deal with it. It has nothing to do with you."

April reeled back, as if struck, "I never said it was my fault," she almost muttered to herself. Then she looked towards the purple masked ninja and asked seriously. "Donnie, are you like this because of me?"

"What? No!" Donnie half yelled immediately, "What on earth gave you that idea! I just told you it's not because of you! I like you living down here with me!" Then his eyes widened in horror at what he had just said. He quickly corrected himself. "- With us! I meant with my family. Not that you're not part of the family, you- you are! I mean to me at least! But not like a married couple or something like that, no, that's- that's gross! Not that I would consider it gross to marry you, I mean any boy would be lucky to have you -"

"Donnie!" April stopped him and Donatello almost hugged her. Who knew what his stupid mouth would have blurted out if she hadn't interrupted him.

Then the strangest and most wonderful thing happened. April was hugging him. _April_ was hugging _him_. It wasn't like the time she received him after they had gone into the TCRI building, when she had embraced him out of relief and worry. This was a hug of friendship and trust.

"It's going to be okay," she said as she pulled away.

Donnie was certain he was blushing. Hopefully the green in his face would hide it. But he was still in some kind of shock. His arms had been paralyzed during the whole thing, his hands concentrating on their grip on the mug rather than returning the embrace. It took him a moment to realize April wasn't done talking.

"I don't know what's going on, but if you want to talk to someone. I'll be here and I'll try to understand," she said like it was the simplest thing in the world. The girl, whose life had changed because of them, because of _him,_ was trying to comfort Donnie, help him.

She was the one the Kraang and the Shredder wanted without any reasonable explanation, just the fact that she was their _friend_. It wasn't fair, but she wasn't making a scene of it. She was even in a brighter mood than he was, even if she had every reason to throw a tantrum.

He could only nod towards her. April gave him a soft smile and placed a hand on his shoulder before walking back into the kitchen.

Donnie stared at the girl's retreating form wondering what had just happened. This sure had been a strange eventful day, and it was only eight thirty in the morning. Mostly out of cruise control he brought the mug towards his lips and took a long sip of coffee, only to spit it back in the mug wincing with disgust.

It had gone cold again.

* * *

April O' Neil liked to think she was a nice person, and a good friend to anyone who needed it. But right now she just felt like strangling the orange masked turtle in front of her.

"Mikey for the last time, I don't know what's wrong with him," she said exasperated at the turtle who had only kept on asking questions about his brother.

Mikey wasn't convinced at all. From the moment she had walked inside the kitchen, the youngest turtle had stood up from his seat and hadn't stopped babbling since, "But what did he say April? Is he mad about the broken microwave again? Because that was totally not my fault! Do you think I should go apologize? Maybe bring him pizza or-"

"No!" Everyone interrupted the hyper turtle in unison and Mikey let out an indignant huff at not been considered seriously once again. Seriously, if Donnie was feeling down, pizza would make him feel better! Pizza made everything better.

"Look," Leonardo stood up from his seat and walked towards Mikey. Using his best leader voice he placed a comforting hand on the youngest turtle's shoulder. "Whatever's been bothering Donnie, will pass. He just needs some time to cool off and he'll come around."

"Yeah, because if he doesn't I'll just drag him out of his lab by his bandana for taking my place as the family's hothead," Raphael added dismissively from his spot leaning on the counter, before taking a long gulp of orange juice.

"Raph," Leo warned and the second oldest turtle just shrugged.

"But I can totally cheer him up!" Mikey whined and got a smack to the back of his head, courtesy of Raph.

"Leonardo is right, Michelangelo," Splinter caught everyone's attention immediately. "Donatello has to learn to deal with his inner demons by himself. It is not something you ought to assist him with, my son."

The room was silent for a minute. Obviously most of them agreed but there was still something that troubled them, something that they had not wanted to tell the giant rat. It was Leo who finally summoned up the courage to speak up.

"As much as I agree Sensei, I'm still a little bit worried about him. And I don't think leaving him alone completely is the best way to go at it," He said slowly then glanced at Raph and April before continuing. "We haven't seen Donnie at all, except for morning training, and meals. Not even all of the meals." He added carefully.

Leo knew Sensei ignored this because sometimes the turtles ate at different times than Splinter did. He wasn't one to keep track of everything that his brothers did, but lately Donatello skipped at least one meal a day.

"Has he not been going to your night patrols?" Splinter's eyes narrowed his eyes towards his eldest son.

Leo shook his head but Raphael beat him to the answer, "Nah, he's been going all hermit in his lab."

"Yeah," Mikey piped in from across the table. "He wouldn't even let us look what's he's doing. I mean it's not like its rocket science or something."

"Mikey, he never lets _you_ look," Leo added as a matter of factly.

"Well do _you_ know what he's been doing down there?!" Mikey refuted indignantly. Leo raised a finger to reply but when he opened his mouth no words came out.

The eldest turtle shamefully lowered his hand to the table and distracted himself with the fork on the unfinished breakfast in front of him.

"And how long has this been going on?" Splinter asked the room and the teenagers glanced at each other, knowing the father wouldn't like the answer.

"A couple of weeks, Sensei," April supplied when she noticed the three brothers weren't going to blow the whistle.

Torturous seconds of silence passed until Master Splinter cleared his throat and stood up. "I think I've heard enough," He directed his gaze towards his three sons. "Do not disturb your brother; clearly something is troubling his mind."

"Hai Sensei," The three turtles said in unison, one more reluctantly than the others.

Seeing as breakfast was over, Leonardo started picking up the table, as it was his turn to do the dishes while Michelangelo and Raphael put away the milk and other food supplies in the fridge. The two younger brothers started making their way out the kitchen when their father stopped them.

"Just a moment you two," Splinter called calmly and the two turtles turned towards him expectantly. "Will you please assist Leonardo with his chore today?"

Clearly not liking the idea, the baby blue eyed turtle frowned in an exaggerated pout, but the red clad one maturely elbowed him in the stomach. After that, the two walked over to the sink and started drying and putting away the plates Leo washed.

Meanwhile April had observed the whole interaction between father and turtles and wondered if she should have walked out when the whole thing started. Suddenly feeling out of place, well more than usual, she made her way towards the living room, not before thanking the guys for doing the dishes. As she passed Splinter the giant rat placed a paw on her shoulder making her spun towards the ninja master.

"April," the ever calm and balanced voice spoke. "A word if you please?"

He gestured towards the dojo and the human girl followed suit. For some reason April regarded back to the kitchen where Mikey was now openly complaining about doing Leo's chores after another smack sounded through the lair. Probably Raphael again. He was taking the whole thing rather well, considering it was _Raph_.

They entered the dojo and April gulped. Oh why couldn't Splinter ask her to help with the dishes as well? She felt like she was in some kind of trouble. This reminded her a little bit too much of the time her dad had taken her silently to a private room during that family reunion and told her spilling food all over Uncle Douglas was not something to be proud of. Regardless of the fact that she had broken her cousin's spoon spill record.

"Don't worry April, you are not in trouble," Splinter gave her a soft reassuring smile. Whether he seemed to sense her uneasiness out of his super ninja perceptiveness or his fatherly instinct she was not sure.

She released a breath she didn't know she had been holding. But then her features crunched in curiosity. If she wasn't in trouble then what was all this about?

"I ordered Michelangelo and Raphael to help Leonardo so no one would interrupt our conversation," he explained even though she hadn't asked him to. "Or eavesdrop on it, for that matter," The rat smiled to himself showing a bit of his long incisors.

April supposed one must get used to having eavesdropping sons if one raised them in the art of ninjutsu. Not knowing what to say, the red headed girl nodded for Splinter to continue.

The Sensei cut to the chase immediately, "Anyhow, I summoned you because I want you to pay a close eye on Donatello."

April blinked. As much as she wondered what was wrong with Donnie herself, she couldn't help but feel confused about the task and objected, "But I thought you wanted us to leave him alone, so he could figure it out on his own."

The father shook his head, "I want Leonardo, Raphael and Michelangelo to leave him be. Because they are his brothers and he wouldn't open up to them like he would to you."

Why, because he has a crush on me? April thought defiantly and didn't push away the indignant feeling of what Splinter was implying. It just seemed like he wanted her to manipulate Donnie into tell her what the matter was.

Splinter quickly caught on her facial expression and calmly replied as if he had read her thoughts, "Because you are his friend and he needs you more than anyone else. Donatello can fight his inner battles by himself, I am certain of that. But sometimes we are more successful if we let someone in once in a while, especially if that someone is not as close as our family."

As much as April wanted to tell the rat where to put his suggestion, she understood what the ninjutsu Master was saying. After all, she had experienced that first hand.

There were some things you just didn't tell your family, no matter how close you're to them. Like the times when she would tell her friends all about her crush on the foreign student on second period or another crisis of the day, like hair trouble - meanwhile her father would be kept in the dark, wondering what the heck was wrong with her mood changes. It wasn't a nice thing to do to your parent but hey she was a teenager – and so was Donnie.

Because she was an outsider to the family, the turtles felt more comfortable around her to share their feelings. At least Leo had, when he told her about Karai first, instead of going to his brothers.

Donnie would probably feel the same. But that didn't mean he was just going to tell her if she asked, she had to let him come to her for help, and she'd be there to listen. Wasn't that what she had told Donnie just minutes ago? Wait – had Splinter heard that?

April frowned considering her options. She really did want to help Donnie. But this felt wrong somehow, "I don't know, Sensei. Donnie's been shutting everyone out lately, including me. I'm not sure he'll appreciate me intruding right now."

Splinter sighed tiredly, "I'm not asking you to eavesdrop on my son, April. I just want you to make sure he's not going to hurt himself somehow."

"But do you really need me to do that? I mean Leo is more reasonable than I am, Mikey's really good to make him yell and maybe if he snapped at him he'll tell him-" she started but the rat interrupted the rant by raising his hand.

"As your Sensei, I am suggesting you to take this as an exercise for your Kunoichi training. You will learn the art of patience and deduction," he said seriously before his gaze softened and his red brownish eyes met hers. "As a father, I am begging you, to find out if my son is a danger to himself."

Okay, how the heck could she say no to that? Stupid ninjutsu Masters and their manipulative skills.

After a moment of indecision and Splinter's gaze on her, she made up her mind. She couldn't tell Master Splinter no. Not after everything he and his family had done for her.

"Hai, Sensei," April bowed her head a little, inwardly knowing she had already lost this fight. Splinter was just worried about Donnie, and this was his way of showing it.

She stood up and made her way out the dojo. Turning around she saw the rodent was already gone.

_"Ninjas,"_ She muttered and entered the empty living room. Letting out a heavy sigh the girl slumped on the couch. She turned on the TV to hear something other than her thoughts, but failed miserably.

It wasn't fair. This was supposed to be her day off training even! How on earth had she ended up with an exercise that involved her best friend? And what stopped Splinter from asking Donatello himself? It wasn't like the turtle would tell him to screw it; the rat was his _father_ after all!

She supposed Master Splinter knew how to deal with his sons when it came to their ninjutsu training or even little adolescent quirks like Raphael's temper or Leonardo's insecurities. But when it came to – whatever it was that had been bothering Donatello, she supposed the old rat was at lost. Maybe because Donnie's problems often had to do with some sort of gadget or chemical Splinter didn't understand. But she did – kind of. Okay, so out of all the other members of the lair she was the one who was more familiar with Donnie's work. So that's why the anxious father had come to her.

April supposed it made sense. But that didn't mean she had to like it.

Voices suddenly came from the kitchen and April turned to see the three remaining members of the turtle family entering the living room.

"I'm telling you dude, there's no way pancakes are better than pizza," Michelangelo walked beside Raphael before frowning in deep concentration - an expression too foreign to the little turtle's features. "Maybe they would be if there were a pancake flavored pizza. Or a pizza flavored pancake! Oh man, I just blew your minds didn't I!"

Raphael appeared to have not listened to his little brother as he just continued the conversation with an entirely different topic, "I just don't get why Donnie was off the hook from doing the dishes! I'm angry all the time and Splinter never lets me storm to my room before they're done!"

It seemed he had finally found the injustice of it all. _Oh Raph,_ April thought with a smile, _if it were you that Splinter had asked to help Donnie, you would rather do the dishes._

Leo, who walked a couple of feet in front of his brothers just rolled his eyes and positioned himself in his favorite spot on the carpet. He grabbed the remote and turned towards April with a hopeful smile, "Hey April, you mind if I change the channel? Space Heroes is on."

April glanced at the infomercial she hadn't even paid attention to and nodded waving a hand, "Sure, I wasn't watching anything anyways."

A click later and Leonardo was pulled inside the world of Captain Ryan and that other guy who always freaked out so much. Why the heck the eldest turtle enjoyed that show, April would never understand. But luckily she didn't have to.

_One mutant ninja turtle at a time, April_. She told herself and glanced towards the workshop.

She knew she had a task to do, but she figured it was better to wait until Donnie showed up for lunch or dinner to make her move. She didn't want to appear like a stalker. So for now, she settled for watching Captain Ryan's latest adventure and trying to ignore Mikey's screams when Raph pounded him to the ground - something to do with cockroaches and a pet turtle flavored pizza. April didn't even want to know.

* * *

Hamato Yoshi had gently closed the sliding doors that separated his personal quarters from the dojo. With every intention of retreating into the peace and quiet of his mind, the human-slash-rat stood in the center of the Asian styled room before he sank into a lotus position. The Master ninja let out a long breath, hoping he'll exhale his troubling thoughts with it.

They, however, only intensified. He replayed the conversation with April in his head and couldn't help but feel distressed.

Even though gifted, his Kunoichi pupil may not be able to figure out Donatello's troubles. And even if she did, who was to say she would be part of the solution or only a way to aggravate the situation?

It wasn't that Splinter didn't have faith in his female student, but April much like Raphael was driven mostly by emotions. But instead of rage fueling April, like it did his second son, the girl acted out of compassion - which wasn't a negative trait. However, when it came to April's gift, it was. Because her ability to 'sense things'-as she had put it- had to do with the balance between mind and heart.

April didn't know it yet. But she had the potential of establishing a mental link between herself and whoever she wanted to, if she trained her mind with constant meditation that is. That was the reason he had requested the girl's aid in the first place.

True, Splinter had this ability himself. He could mentally travel into another being's psyche and even ease them without being noticed at times. He couldn't change a person's thoughts, intentions or memories, but he could transfer his emotions into someone in order to help or persuade them.

However he couldn't just do that when it came to his sons.

He knew he _could _physically- or mentally, in this case- _go_ into Donatello's mind and try to make his son's negative emotions _vanish_. But he wouldn't. Not only because it was the coward's way of evading responsibility- but especially because this was his _son_. And just like April was driven by emotions most of the time, Hamato Yoshi was driven by them when it came to any of his children.

Going inside their minds without the proper emotional balance could literally kill their psyches and render them – for lack of a better term – brain dead. True, he had never tried this ability on his sons before so he wouldn't exactly know if his prying would hurt them. But he wasn't about to find out without being completely sure.

Splinter was certain April wouldn't attempt to go into Donatello's mind, because she didn't know how to. At the current time, her abilities worked more out of instinct rather than concentration. She wasn't aware of her power, so it was safe to assume she wouldn't be able to canalize the energy for mental travel.

He on the other hand, could focus his energy to go into another person's mind. However, Splinter would have a hard time controlling the energy once he was inside if the being was someone he felt emotionally attached to. And that was the dangerous part.

April would be able to sense the emotion Donatello was feeling and hopefully she'd help him by easing his mind with a small instinctual transfer of compassion - or any other positive emotion.

That was how the girl had defeated Karai, in the first place. When Splinter had asked April privately to retell her story with detail, he had come to that conclusion. Without realizing it, April had linked her and Karai's minds, by transferring her emotion. The Foot Kunoichi, who usually was a master of deception and inner peace, had subconsciously been transported into a past time that had unbalanced her internally.

_The key is to unbalance your opponent._

So, even though weaker at some point, April's gift was stronger due to its subtlety. It didn't matter if she felt emotionally attached to someone; her ability wouldn't be lethal to them. But, if she wasn't careful she could transfer the wrong emotion at the wrong time, like she did with Karai.

That was why Splinter hadn't told her the reason he had chosen her to help Donnie. April relied on her abilities subconsciously; informing her, would only make it harder for the teenager to use them. He just had to hope she wouldn't do more damage than good. He needed to trust his pupil would react calmly and understandingly. If she didn't, she could accidentally persuade Donatello's psyche and lead him to do something drastic or dangerous.

It was a gamble, Splinter knew. But he also realized that the third eldest turtle was already on a dangerous path if he acted the way his brothers said he did. The way Donatello had been out of it during training today just confirmed the father's hypothesis. No matter what anyone did or said, the turtle was not going to stop his unhealthy behavior. That was why some mental pushes were needed. So, in the end, there wasn't too much of a difference for April to intervene. He just yearned for her to be successful before something happened.

Splinter didn't know what exactly the turtle would do if that were the case; but when it came to his scientific son he never did.

The ninjutsu Master straightened his back a little bit more. He exhaled another breath and closed his eyes tighter when he tried to find his center but his mind kept wavering on the second youngest turtle.

It wasn't often that he didn't know what to do with one of his sons. But it sure was more often that whenever it happened, Donatello was involved. Out of all of the turtles, he understood him the least. And that both wondered and worried the rat at the same time.

On one side, he was glad he had such a bright child for a son. Any father would be proud of Donatello. It was hard not to. He chuckled lovingly. The boy's mind was a blessing that the rest of the family often took for granted. His gadgets both made their lives easier and on occasion literally _saved_ them.

But on the other hand, he couldn't deny the pang of worry, fear and guilt he felt every time Donatello secluded himself in that cursed laboratory of his. It reminded him so much of the helplessness he had felt when his wife and daughter had perished in that fire so many years ago.

It scared him.

It wasn't that he didn't _trust_ his purple banded son and his experiments. It was just he didn't _understand_ what the turtle worked _on_ all day long. Splinter could never know for sure if the boy was doing something that could be dangerous to his health or to his brothers.

Donatello's curiosity often clouded his better judgment. The constant electrocutions caused by some gadget were proof of that. But Splinter also knew his son had needed those – accidents, to learn and improve. The problem was, Yoshi couldn't learn along with Donnie.

He wasn't as bright as the young ninja.

Hamato Yoshi didn't know what was life-threatening and what wasn't inside the lab, because it was not his area of expertise. Donatello could be dismantling a bomb for all he knew and he would never recognize it.

It made him feel so helpless at times, it hurt. But he couldn't forbid Donatello to do his experiments - not when the boy was so talented and passionate about it. He refused to be the one putting limits on Donatello. Not when he had already denied him and the rest of his sons a normal life and education.

But sometimes, boundaries were to be placed if order were to be maintained.

The question was: when was it wise to draw the line? How could he determine it if he didn't even know what was happening inside his son's head – or workshop? Did he have to wait until something horrible happened to Donatello to make him stop? No. There had to be a way to prevent it. But how could he even see it coming?

Hamato Yoshi shook his head. He may not be able to clear Donnie's mind. But perhaps it was himself the one who needed to calm down. He would have to trust his senses, his fatherly intuition and April, and everything would turn out alright.

It didn't matter if every time he thought about his genius son, he felt a hole in his chest. He could only describe it as a bad feeling. Somehow, he knew something awful was going to happen to Donatello, he just didn't know when or where.

He just prayed he was mistaken.

* * *

A funny thing about science was that most people thought it was like turning on a light switch. They believed they could just ask for it and suddenly a mash-up video would play right before their eyes. Just like in the movies, the scientist would conduct a series of experiments and have the answer under the three minutes of whatever cheesy background music was playing.

Actually, Donatello understood that much. After all, the audience could get bored if they just sat there and waited for weeks, months or even years of failed experiments until the solution popped out. But that was how science was. It took time and dedication and lots of coffee.

However, it didn't hurt to _wish_ the process would go faster just this once.

Once he had gotten back in his lab and made sure the door was locked, Donnie had started building up theories about the mutagen and the reactions it might have on his original formula. Knowing the mutagen was unstable, Donatello had to make sure that whatever he mixed with it wouldn't cause more damage than good.

So here he was, currently holding a beaker containing a small amount of the formula and a dropper with two milliliters of mutagen. He breathed in and out before carefully letting the substance fall in the container.

Much like water and oil, the two substances stood apart. But that couldn't be! He had already tried this formula with mutagen and they had mixed just fine! That had been just last night, when he was trying it on –

"Timothy's goo." Donnie glanced back from his stool towards the former human being and smiled.

Timothy's goo appeared to be some type of catalyst to the formula. Without it, both the mutagen and the chemicals didn't blend. But when he had tried the mutagen-mixed formula on the goo, it had only changed its density to a more liquid one - which meant that if Donnie tried the whole thing on Timothy, he'll go from goo thing to water-like thing.

At least the formula didn't _melt_ inside the former teenager's body like the ones before did. This also meant Donnie wasn't as ahead on his research as he had initially thought.

Perhaps he needed another approach on the matter.

The turtle frowned and thought about the Kraang for a minute. The alien race had been having the same problems with the mutagen. He knew this because he remembered Leo mentioning it after his conversation with April's dad. The substance didn't work like they thought it would. He also recalled the way the Kraang had struggled to transform normal water into Kraang water.

"There must be a clue somewhere," he said lowly and rested his chin on his hand thoughtfully. "The Kraang used Hydrocarbon to stable their formula on the water, so it must be some type of natural or chemical catalyst, just like Tim's goo."

But wait. What if Tim's goo wasn't the catalyst? What if it was something organic? Like a plant, an animal, a person, or – "A mutant."

His eyes widened and he smiled at the goo that was the Pulverizer, "The mutagen only reacts to living things! That's why it can't be mixed up without your goo! So that means-"

The mutagen could react to his DNA as well; after all he was a mutant too. Walking back towards one of the drawers at the end of his lab Donatello took out the kit where he kept his medical instruments. He knew that what he was about to do wasn't smart or sane for that matter but he had to try it. There was no other way.

"Besides that's how Thomas Alva Edison created the light bulb," he pulled out a pair of nail clippers from the medical kit. Donnie took another free-of-mutagen formula and carefully chipped the edge of his finger nail, dropping it on the new container.

Knowing that his nail would end much like Tim's goo if he poured the mutagen now, Donatello carefully took out one of the few chemicals his family didn't know he had from a locked drawer on the right side of the desk.

He hadn't known he'd use the hydrocarbon chemical sample he had taken from the Kraang that day in their submarine base, while Mikey had been fighting the sea monster that almost killed them. In fact he had taken the thing out of curiosity and studying purposes more than anything else. Raphael would call him a geeky thug but he liked to think of himself as a collector in the matters of science.

Donnie took out a small sample of the new chemical in a clean dropper and soundlessly put it away before locking the hidden drawer. He sighed and let the hydrocarbon-Kraang-mix drop on the formula with his DNA on it. Finally he added the mutagen as well.

He had been expecting anything and even backed away a little in hopes of a small explosion. But as he approached the ooze once again, he saw with disappointment that nothing had happened. If anything, the formula only mixed up with the explosive chemical and rested in the container as if it were mere grape juice – with a turtle nail in it.

Donnie let out an exasperated breath before standing back up.

He didn't understand, the stupid formula should have worked if it had the mutagen and the Kraang catalyzer. It even had his DNA in it, which was the living organism part, so what went wrong?

Why didn't the mutagen react to his DNA like it had done with Tim's? Maybe it was because of the hydrocarbon mix. But if he hadn't added that Kraang compound then his DNA would have melted, like the Pulverizer's had just moments ago. So the answer must be in the mutagen. The effects it had on different types of DNA.

He had a turtle's DNA and Tim had human DNA – somewhere inside his goo. But every time he had tried to touch the ooze that was the Pulverizer's body he had gotten burned. At some point, the guy's DNA had been altered by the mutagen.

Did that meant his DNA was not one of a turtle but something else? Well of course he knew he and his brothers were more than just turtles just like Master Splinter was more than just a rat-

Wait. Master Splinter was a _rat_. How on earth had he mutated into one in the first place? Had the mutagen chosen to turn his father into a rodent? Did it have its own mind? Was there a pattern it followed? It seemed to have different effects on everyone it touched.

No. It couldn't be that random. There must be a logical explanation for the mutations. He just needed to find what it was.

"Okay, if I drop mutagen on a sentient being it mutates into something else," he paced around in circles staring at the floor. "So far we have Snakeweed, who was a guy named Snake that got mutated into a weed. Spider Bytez was a guy who became a spider. My Spy-Roach turned into a cyber-tronic-bug because its DNA got mixed up with the camera I installed-" he stopped and looked at Timothy.

"They mutate according to the DNA of the creature they have the last contact with," he beamed at the goo and placed an excited hand on the glass container. Timothy just blinked back at him. "Snakeweed mutated out of the weed in the field he had touched, Spider Bytez mutated out of the spiders in the Kraang lab! The roach - and everything else mutated because of something they touched before being exposed to the mutagen!"

Then his eyes narrowed at the Pulverizer, "But you didn't have any contact with anything before you mutation, did you? That's why your DNA is mostly mutagen mixed with human."

So that meant he had some human DNA as well. Master Splinter must have touched them while he was still a normal person and as a result the four turtles mutated into human-like creatures. That didn't explain Master Splinter's mutation though.

Unless he had had contact with a rat before the mutagen was dropped on him. Wait, didn't he say he had been discovered eavesdropping by the strange men – the Kraang – when he stepped on a rat's tail? Yes of course! That had been it! Donnie couldn't believe he had passed up that detail in Master Splinter's story! Mikey had begged their father to retell it so many times that Donnie was surprised how he had missed it.

He had to assume this theory was correct. But how did that help him? How did that help Tim?

So far the only thing he had was a messed up formula with Tim's DNA that ended up as a messier goo, another formula, this time with his own DNA and hydrocarbon that did nothing, and a theory that didn't help the matter at hand.

"Maybe I am overthinking things," he mumbled, walking back to the stool and stared miserably at his work. There had to be an answer somewhere. But not finding anything useful in his notes the ninja grew even more frustrated.

It wasn't fair. He had been so close this time. He had been working on this stupid formula for weeks now, only to stumble into another hopeless dead end.

The worst part was, he couldn't even ask anyone for help because he was the only one in this darn family that new something about this stuff! He was the only one who thought it had been a good idea to encourage Tim into this crazy ass ninja world!

He groaned and rested his forehead on his hands. What had he been thinking? He had ruined a person's life, because he had been too weak to tell him 'no'. Even if he had known from the start it was a bad idea, even after Sensei had warned him, Donatello hadn't listened.

This whole mess was his fault and- No. He reminded himself, it wasn't his entire fault. Donnie had _warned _Timothy until the very end and the idiot still hadn't listened to him. It was as much as Tim's fault as it was Donatello's.

But that lone thought didn't make him feel any better.

Suppressing the feeling of throwing everything off the table Donatello took the cup of cold coffee and headed for the door. He tried to open it a couple of times with no avail. He was growing moodier by the second. In a very Raph like reaction he prepared himself to kick the darn thing open before he remembered he had locked it.

Shaking his head and secretly blaming the lack of sleep, Donnie unlocked the door and pushed it open with a little more force than he had intended to. But hey! He needed to take out his stress on _something._

* * *

A marathon of Spare Heroes later and April was mentally and emotionally tired. Leonardo had stayed in front of that television during the whole afternoon. Had he not been quoting the darn cartoon at times she would have thought the turtle had died. How many times had he watched the same episodes over and over again anyways?

Raphael was sitting on the other side of the couch, silently giving Spike a treat lettuce leaf while the pet turtle rested on his shoulder. It was adorable. Not that she could voice her opinion out loud if she wanted to live. She really doubted Raph would hurt her but she was not taking any chances, as the pet turtle was a sensitive subject for the red masked ninja.

Mikey had disappeared into the kitchen hours ago. The constant clattering of the plates and appliances turning on followed by an occasional crash and 'Oops', were proof that he was still in there - probably trying that pizza-slash-pancake crossover idea. April was just glad the orange ninja hadn't insisted on her helping him after she had told him the pancake recipe.

Donatello hadn't shown any signs of life at all as he was still playing cave-turtle in his workshop. He hadn't even come out to the bathroom or to get a snack or water – or anything, for that matter! When April had voiced her worries about Donnie to his brothers, Leo had hummed at her in a way only her father did when he was doing anything but paying attention to her and Raphael had grunted something about geeks to Spike.

One would think living with mutants in the sewers would be far more eventful than – this. April's head landed on her knees, which were hugged towards her chest. This had been a long, boring day. And she still had to make Donnie come out.

April groaned tiredly and the two ninjas in the room eyed her curiously. She summoned up some courage before she shook her head and stood up. _Okay April,_ she thought with angry determination. _Time to grab this turtle by the shell. _Almost stomping her way towards the lab she made her way to almost kick the door in, out of exasperation.

"Uh April, I don't think that's such a good idea- " Leo raised a finger and he was probably about to say something rationally and persuasive on bothering Donnie at the moment, but she sent him a furious impatient look that shut him up. Very meekly, the blue turtle turned back to the comfort zone that was Space Heroes.

"Well this should be interesting, Spike," It appeared Leonardo hadn't been the only one to notice her loss of patience. As Raphael just crossed his arms over his plastron and looked like he wanted to get some pop-corn.

April gave him a mild glare that didn't intimidate the tough turtle in the least as his smirk widened. She was about to bring that darn door down when it literally slammed open in her face and sent her crashing to the ground, butt first.

April grabbed her face in pain as she felt her nose start leaking something, probably blood. Leo and Raph were instantly at her side and someone's hands were already pushing her to her feet while mumbling a thousand apologetic words a minute.

"April! I am so sorry! I didn't realize you were out here! I'm just- sorry geez! I didn't know! Are you okay? Oh god, you're bleeding! I'm sorry, let me just look at it – ow!" Donnie jumped back when April accidentally elbowed him as he had touched her sore nose.

She immediately rubbed her now vibrating burning elbow. Why the heck did the turtles have such hard plastrons anyways? Uh – never mind. She stood there a couple of seconds, silently grumbling a few not so lady like words before Raph and Leo guided her towards the sofa and sat her down next to Spike.

At some point Mikey had come back into the living room covered in what appeared to be pizza sauce and brown sugar. He was asking her what had happened almost as fast as Donnie had been apologizing until good old Raph hit him on the back of the head.

She also noticed Donnie had disappeared again, however not for six hours like last time, as he walked in after a few minutes. The purple banded ninja rushed towards her, his arms full of medical supplies. A few cotton balls, bandages, disinfectant, a thermometer, a pulse measuring thingy, - God, April could have sworn she had seen a freaking defibrillator between all the stuff he had.

"Donnie, don't you think that's a little too much?" she said trying to calm him down but ended up wincing when her nose increased the flowing of blood. "Seriously guys, I am fine. Just accidentally got hit by the door."

"Really? 'Cuz to me it looked like Donnie hit you with the door," Raph automatically supplied and grabbed Spike from her side.

"By accident!" Donatello quickly interjected and his cheeks flared up. He took one of the cotton balls and put them inside April's nostrils before apologizing yet again. "I'm really sorry April; I swear I didn't know you were outside."

"Way to impress a girl dude," Mikey patted Donnie mockingly on the back before Donatello delivered a deathly glare towards his younger brother this time.

"It's no biggie, guys," April pushed her head backwards to stop the blood flow. Her voice sounded annoyingly nasal. It reminded her of her aunt's voice. "I'm okay, really."

"Well, the important thing is that April is okay," Leo smiled brightly. Donatello gave him a dry stare and the blue eyed turtle froze and chuckled before quietly adding. "Mostly, anyways."

"Don't worry dudes! You'll all feel better after you see what _I_'ve been working on!" Everyone's eyes turned towards a very excited Mikey, "It's my new invention that will put all other lair inventions to the ground! - No offense Donnie. It's the perfect dish, the one that will blow your minds and you won't be able to live another day of your lives without it! The most tastyfull of all things tastyfull -"

"Just get on with it!" Raphael groaned, voicing everyone's thoughts and Mikey pouted at being interrupted on the best part of his speech.

"Lady! Turtles of all ages! - And Raph!" That last part earned him a glare from the red clad ninja but the youngest turtle didn't care. Running into the kitchen only to come back a few seconds later carrying a giant bowl, Mikey jumped on the couch and extended his arms beaming. He placed the plate of something that April could only describe as cheese-covered-with-something-red cupcake-things on top of the couch.

Leo peeked at Raph, who glanced towards April, that returned the silent interchange before stealing a look at Donnie's poker face. Then everyone's eyes were on the bowl before finally landing back on Mikey.

Poor little creature was oblivious to the unappealing frowns on his audience's faces.

The youngest member of the turtle family threw his hands up in the air dramatically while finally beaming, "I give you, the Pizza-cakes!"

Donnie blinked once at the pastry like things in the bowl. They didn't look eatable at all. He was about to make a sarcastic comment on how this idea was not better than Michelangelo's milkshake-pizza failed experiment but Raph beat him to it.

"You do realize that sounds even nastier than the time you did the flan-pizza thing," the red cladded brother drawled with a wrinkled snout.

"Huh? Oh yeah I didn't remember that," Mikey mumbled to himself and then pushed the bowl towards them. They all backed away a little farther, "But don't worry dudes; this one is completely fool proof! So, who wants to try one first?"

"I- uh – would love to, but Splinter says too much junk food can be dangerous for – ninja leading. I'm sure Raph and Donnie won't have a problem though," this earned Leo a vicious glare from the second eldest ninja. However the blue masked turtle ignored it and quickly sat back on his spot in front of the TV. Mikey shrugged his shoulders while muttering something that sounded awfully like 'your loss, dude.'

"How about you April?" Mikey asked with a wide smile but the red headed girl waved her hand as if she was sea sick. She probably was.

"I'll pass," April managed from her spot while still holding her head backwards.

The youngest turtle turned to the second oldest brother hopefully but Raphael didn't even bother to hide his repulsion towards the food, "I wouldn't even if you paid me." Raph said blandly and went back to feeding Spike.

Donnie had started tip-toeing back towards his lab with the purpose of residing there for rest of the evening, when huge broken baby blue eyes spotted him. The taller turtle cursed inwardly. Not the puppy turtle face! He pleaded silently at Leo and Raph for help but neither paid him any attention.

Donnie shouldn't be surprised. When it came to Mikey's cooking or Splinter's Randori. It was every turtle for himself.

Mikey continued to stare at him with the same facial expression he only saved for Sensei when he wanted to get out of some punishment or asked for permission. He was probably not in his right mind at the moment to even consider trying some of Mikey's cooking. It was mostly unsanitary and usually involved crazy pizza combinations such as this one. He had to get out of this one! Michelangelo's lower lip started quivering slightly and Donatello could have sworn he saw two perfectly artistic tears sprouting from his little brother's eyes.

He groaned. Stupid Mikey and his mastery of the puppy face! "I guess I could try one," he forced out with a grimace.

Mikey was beaming almost instantly, tears gone and eyes normal sized - for a mutant turtle anyways.

Closing his eyes tightly, Donnie took a tentative bite out of the – thing. A few seconds passed and he waited for the worst but then something unexpected happened. _This stuff wasn't actually half bad._ It had a sweet flavor but it still tasted most like pizza. The texture was warm and cheesy and- and - Oh the heck with it, he loved these pizza-cakes!

Moments later Donnie was devouring the bowl. The occupants in the living room were gaping at him like he had grown another head.

"What?" he said with a mouth half full of pizza-cakes. Something that Michelangelo would do, "I didn't get any breakfast; you have no right to judge me," He tossed another pizza flavored piece of heaven in his mouth.

"He is actually eating something Mikey baked," Leo staggered, looking no less than if he was in some sort of Twilight zone. Out of all of the turtles Donatello was the pickiest when it came to food.

"Willingly," Raph added, his brow cringing in disgust.

"You guys are just jealous 'cuz Donnie has a sophisticated palate," Mikey pointed a wood spoon towards his brothers menacingly. A few drops of tomato sauce fell down the floor.

"I'm just surprised you used the words 'sophisticated' and 'palate' correctly in one sentence," Donatello raised an eyebrow and snapped another bite at the bittersweet biscuit. "These are marvelous!"

"Thanks, I got that phrase from TV," Mikey commented smugly, completely ignoring the under the surface insult.

"Well, I guess sometimes things that usually don't go well together make a good -" whatever April was going to say was interrupted when she started coughing and quickly grabbed one of the napkins Mikey had brought along with his food experiment. When the coughing fit finally ended, she glanced down only to find the napkin red with blood and cringed. "Uh must have swallowed that unintentionally."

"You all right April?" Leo was at her side again placing a comforting hand on her shoulder in concern. The rest of the guys were nearby too. She guessed she must have worried them with her little attack.

"I'm fine," April waved her hand in the air dismissively, "I think that was all the blood."

True to her statement, when she took out the cotton balls from her nostrils she could breathe just fine as if nothing had happened.

"Let me take care of that," having swallowed the last pizza-cake in the bowl, Donatello staggered towards her and grasped the dirty instruments and supplies. She returned the gesture with a simple thankful smile. It was the least she could do after he was cleaning up after her.

For his part Donnie had no qualms about taking care of April, especially if he had been the one who caused the accident in the first place. He felt renewed after having something in his stomach and was ready to continue on his research.

As he entered hi lab to put away the medical supplies, Donatello thought back on his experiment. He was still stuck with three different formulas and one useless theory. But at least he'd eaten something, so the day hadn't been so bad. Leo's voice pulled him from his thoughts and the younger turtle turned to see the leader of the team standing by the doorway.

"So," the eldest turtle started awkwardly, "are you coming along for patrolling tonight, Donnie?"

The purple masked ninja wanted to decline again. But he had been avoiding late night patrolling for the past three days. He just knew Leo had been patient with him until now, but he wasn't about to push his luck any further. After all, his brothers could tell Splinter and he didn't wish to confront his father any time soon after today's events during practice.

Besides he probably needed some fresh air.

Donatello shrugged, "Sure, why not? Let me just put these away and I'll be right there."

Leonardo grinned at the small victory and exited the lab just as quickly as he had arrived. Donnie turned back to the dirty cotton balls and was about to throw them away when a sudden idea clicked at the back of his head. If the key to make the formula work was a DNA sample, maybe April's blood could react towards the formula.

He blinked two times before smiling in delight. Because April had a pure human DNA her blood could make the formula do what he had wanted it to do in the first place. He needed to try it. But he had told Leo he'd go patrolling already! Donatello frowned in thought and picked the cotton balls with some tweezers so he wouldn't contaminate the samples. He needed to convince Leo he was indisposed for going out tonight but how-

That was it! He'd just fake being sick after eating all of Mikey's delicious pizza-cakes and he could stay up all night long while his brothers jumped up and down the skyscrapers.

Putting the samples into a glass container and closing it tightly Donnie suppressed the sudden feeling of remorse at the thought of lying to his family - again. But this was important too! And besides, the patrolling had been quiet for the most part lately, just a few goons too easy to take down with a blindfold. Or so Mikey had told him. Not even the Purple Dragons had showed up in the last weeks.

Once again reassured of his decision, Donatello made his way to the living room to put up the best performance he could manage. Letting his brothers handle themselves without him for one more night; what was the worst that could happen?

* * *

**A/N: **I know this chapter is long, maybe a bit slow and uneventful. I apologize for all the information, but it needed to be explained for future chappies. So, thank you if you've stayed and read this far and I hope you enjoyed this. I promise the next chapter will have more action and hopefully Donnie's incident. :)

I'll try to update as soon as I can. These long detailed writing takes a lot out of me, but at least it's fun to get into everyone's mind.

So tell me what you think? Good thoughts, bad thoughts, ways to improve? Anything is welcomed as long as it's polite.

Hope to read you soon!

-Lari.


	2. Curiosity Kills

**Author's Notes:** I first want to thank everyone who reviewed, alerted or just read this fic. It means a lot to me you take the time to actually read this and I'm glad you guys like this story so far. I hope you enjoy this chapter as well.

I also want to take the chance to do a **warning** I forgot to mention in the first chapter. This story will contain some degree of torture in later chapters, nothing too bloody or crude hopefully. But there will be some, so if you feel uncomfortable with that I would suggest you to stop reading. The chapters that contain those themes will have a warning in the author's notes though, just in case.

On a final note I am still looking for **Beta Reader** if anyone is interested. :)

With all that said, I'll leave you to the story! See you at the bottom!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the TMNT.

* * *

**To Err is Human**

**Curiosity Kills**

"Curiosity killed the cat."

* * *

Leo hopped through the rooftops basking in the cold rush of air that greeted his face with every leap. This was his favorite part of patrolling- of being a ninja.

It was times like these in which the eldest brother let himself loose. When they ran, he was detached of any responsibility he might have and sometimes just felt like he was another regular kid – a mutant one that flew through the skyscrapers along with three turtle brothers by his side – two in tonight's case as Donnie had declared himself cake-pizza sick or whatever it was that Mikey had called his invention. Leo shook his head to clear it from any trail of thought that landed on his purple clad brother. Who the heck did Donnie think he fooled with his little act? Leo wasn't sure.

In fact the only reason he had allowed his little brother to stay in the lair was because Master Splinter had ordered them to leave him alone. Also, because the patrolling had been a bit quiet as of late - perhaps a little too quiet. He added darkly in his head.

It was strange how neither the Kraang nor the Foot had been spotted in the past weeks. Not even the Purple Dragons had shown any signs of life. But Leo wanted to think it was because the weather was getting colder at this time of the year and not because it was the calm before the storm.

Letting out a long sigh the blue clad turtle decided to concentrate on the running rather than nonexistent problems.

His siblings were sprinting behind him in a pyramid form, Mikey occasionally cheering with each jump and Raph biting some sarcastic remark at the orange clad turtle. Leo shook his head helplessly. He had long given up trying to shush them.

Not bothering to glance backwards, as he knew his brothers would follow his lead; the blue masked ninja dived towards the building on his left and halted when he reached the edge.

He knew this was the fastest way towards one of the safe manholes they used. As the others were either too far away or would lead them into the maze part of the tunnels Donnie had booby trapped.

Raphael landed a couple of seconds after his brother did and leaned against one of the building's entrance impatiently.

Seeing the blue masked ninja in a trance, Raph approached Leo with crossed arms over his plastron. "So we're just gonna stare at this empty alley all night?"

"No." Leo answered coolly. "Just figuring out the best route to head back home."

"What?" the red clad turtle shot, making the older one face him. "It's barely been an hour since we came out!"

"Raph it's being like four hours already." Leo clarified raising a brow.

"And it doesn't make a difference if we don't bust some heads." The second eldest pouted looking away as if searching for some action.

"Yeah," he agreed rationally. "But Sensei said to be back early and you saw the news. It's going to start snowing soon."

"Well, it was hard seeing anything other than that stupid Space show today." Raph mumbled grumpily. Leo sent him a mild glare but otherwise ignored the comment.

"C'mon" the blue turtle bit out. "There's nothing out here."

"Unless you count those guys." Mikey pointed to the other side of the street, where three black dressed men were entering a lit store through the front door. The youngest turtle seemed to get lost in a completely different trail of thought as he mussed. "Man I sure could go for some pizza about now."

The older siblings turned to the direction the orange one had pointed to and frowned. True to Mikey's words there were three suited men entering a jewelry store through the front door.

"That's weird." Leo hummed down at the open business with distrust in his dark blue eyes. "Why the heck is that store open at this hour?"

"Uh, because we're in New York?" Raph cut dryly and Mikey snickered in agreement.

Leo didn't buy it. Even though his brother had a point and there would be some businesses still open to the public. The scene displaying in front of them didn't make sense. These guys were entering a jewelry department of all places, in the middle of the night. Even if they were acting in plain sight something felt suspicious about them.

Suddenly one of the guys turned around checking for any prying eyes and the turtles' eyes widened in recognition.

"Hey isn't that Fong?" Mikey asked, though it seemed like a rhetorical question since they had all seen the Purple Dragon.

"The heck is he wearing?" Leo muttered under his breath regarding the thug's black elegant suit as if it were the strangest thing he'd laced eyes upon. And that's coming from someone that has witnessed a lot of mutations.

"Doesn't matter! As long as he gets his butt kicked!" Raphael put his foot on the rooftop's ledge wanting to jump but Leo stopped him with an arm over the plastron.

"Now wait a minute, Raph." Then he turned towards the two turtles seriously. "Those guys are obviously up to something; we should check it out first."

Now that he had recognized the strange men as Sid, Fong and Tsoi, Leo knew they had to lay low. It was odd enough the crooks' dressing code, but what really set him off was how the Purple Dragons had gone into that store so casually. And that someone had even answered the door this late. It appeared to be so ridiculously _legal_ that it had to be a bluff.

"Fine," Raph's huff pulled him out of his thoughts "we go in, see what those losers are doing and _then_ beat them to a bloody pulp!" The red turtle hissed in a hopeful tone.

"Exactly." Leo smiled approvingly. He jumped towards the alley bellow and leaned towards the empty street making sure there was nobody around.

Raph used the emergency stairs to slide himself down and stood a couple of feet behind Leo waiting for the turtle to race across the street before he did the same. Mikey followed his older brothers' lead, flipping in the air between both buildings and gracefully landing in his toes on the ground.

Reassured that the coast was clear, Leo gave the signal and the three ninjas ran to the alley in front of them. They waited a couple of seconds outside before going through one of the unlocked store windows.

When Leo entered the narrow place he realized his mistake as he recognizing it as a broom closet. The door wasn't completely shut so he could see and listen to the conversation in the room before them. Mikey and Raph arrived seconds later and the blue ninja cursed as the space was suddenly reduced.

He sent his two struggling brothers a look that surprisingly stopped their squeezing attempts and stood still.

The situation was almost comical as Raph was practically hugging Mikey while the littlest turtle had his arms and legs twisted around the brooms and other cleaning supplies. It was a good thing they were dealing with the Purple Dragons here; those guys were too incompetent to even hear them eavesdropping.

Leo shook his head and just leaned towards the gap between the wall and door.

"-what do you mean you don't have it yet?" Fong's voice spoke near the broom cabinet.

"Look I'm sorry Fong! It's not my fault!" A pinch scared one replied and the blue ninja saw a glimpse of a rather petite person standing in front of the shop's counter.

Behind him, Leo heard the sound of Sais being drawn. He turned towards Raph warningly.

"Stop that!" he ordered but the red ninja gritted his teeth.

"That idiot is about to get his butt whipped if we don't do something!" he hissed. Obviously, he thought the store owner was in trouble like the ones the Dragons charged with 'protection money'. Leo had another idea on the matter.

"We don't know that! He could be in the league with them for all we know!" Leo shot back lowly.

"So we're just gonna stand here and hide?" Raph grunted behind Mikey and crossed his arms. "I can't believe you made us come in here for this."

Leo shushed his brother and tried to make out the rest of the conversation. It appeared that the salesman was the only person inside the room other than the three delinquent men. And Leo wasn't sure this guy was as innocent as Murakami was. He seemed to have some sort of arrangement with the Purple Dragons.

"The contract never specified anything about the shipment's arriving time due to the borders." The short man was saying.

Leo narrowed his eyes at the store owner. He quickly shot Raphael a smug look that said 'I told you so' but the younger ninja looked away glaring at the wall.

"Shut your trap, Kenish! I don't give a flip about your excuses!" Fong grunted menacingly as his shadow advanced on the shorter salesman. "If the merchandise ain't here by tomorrow you'll have to answer to our _superiors_ and believe me you don't want that."

The other two occupants in the room let out some dark chuckles from the doorway's direction.

"Okay!" the smaller man gasped in a nervous tone. "Don't get your feathers all ruffled up, Fong. Your boss' stone will be here by the day after tomorrow tops."

"Stone, what stone?" Raph frowned in curiosity his hands gripping his Sais. He had no intention of helping the Purple Dragon ally anymore.

"Be sure that it does." Fong threatened and Leo heard the sound of a thud followed by a grunt of pain. The thug must have been carrying the smaller man by his collar and just dropped him to the floor, the turtle realized. "One more thing, the boss wants you to deliver it to the quarters."

"What? That wasn't part of the deal!" The little man complained.

"Neither is beating you, yet here we are." Sid's deep voice said in good humor cracking his knuckles from his spot near the door.

A few moments of fear passed through the smaller man's face until Fong calmly continued. "Lucky for you, I'm just the messenger here. Shredder doesn't want any interference with this shipment. Somethin' about his last deal having some - complications."

So Shredder_ was_ behind all this. Leo confirmed in his head. The man'd just been laying low for the past couple of weeks before he stroke. He felt Raph trying to bust through the door once again.

"Don't." Leo hissed towards his eager brother. Raphael was about to object when the obvious Foot Clan allies outside interrupted him.

"Well forget it, Fong! I'm not going in there! You get yourself one of those freaks to do the job. Besides delivering the package costs double." The high voice cracked at the end.

Deep laughter was the sound that came from the Purple Dragons. "Think of it as some sort of interest for the delay, Kenish. And be grateful Shredder ain't here offering another type of _arrangement_." He walked away from the counter and approached the closet. Leo reeled back instinctively and Fong turned to face the man, blocking all view for the turtles. "Get the freaks if you must, but that comes out of your own pocket."

"Fine, I will." Kenish shot back and the Foot allies seemed to agree since a couple of seconds later they were making their way for the door.

However just before they reached the exit, Leo saw Sid's muscular form walking over to the counter and kicking Kenish in the stomach, sending the smaller man to the floor. The Asian man then calmly walked around one of the shelves and tore some random pieces of jewelry. "That's for last week's payment."

"Day after tomorrow, Kenish. Don't be late." Fong called from the door before the Purple Dragons exited the store. "Or we'll come looking for ya."

Leo turned around as much as he could in the meager space to face his brothers. "Stay put."

"What? You said we'd beat them!" Raph cut as he twisted himself to get away from Mikey as they heard the door slam closed. They were getting away!

In turn, the youngest brother pushed the red turtle away and they finally unglued themselves, not without sending a couple of mops and brooms to the opposite walls in loud clanks.

Leo grunted delivering a death glare to his two supposed _ninja_ brothers. Sometimes Raph could be as immature and impatient as Mikey. Hearing approaching footsteps, they quickly exited the place the same way they had gotten in, leaving Kenish to find the closet as if nothing had ever been there- but fallen brooms.

Back outside, the three brothers made their way up the store's rooftop and it was only then when Raphael spoke his mind in a rant.

"I can't believe you let those losers get away! What side are you on anyways, Leo?" He complained.

"Ours obviously!" Leo shot back. "Raph you're not thinking clearly, if we had attacked back there, they would've known we were listening!"

"So?" the red ninja spat.

"Don't you get it? We can't afford that if we want to stop whatever Shredder is planning!" Leo half yelled advancing on the short turtle. "We need to be patient and strike when that guy delivers that shipment two days from now. It's the only way to have advantage over Shredder's plans."

"Dude, he's gonna deliver it to the Foot Clan Quarters!" Raphael exploded.

"Then we just have to make sure it doesn't get there." Leo smirked confidently.

"We don't even know what '_it'_ is!" Raph extended his arms in exasperation. Then he hissed back at Leo. "Give me five minutes alone with that Kenish guy and we won't have to worry about that."

"Enough!" Leo shot back lowly. "We are doing this the right way, whether you like it or not! You are not going to tip this guy off or any Purple Dragon for that matter and that's an order!"

Raphael glared daggers at his older brother but ultimately gave in. He knew Leo was right. They couldn't afford screwing another opportunity to catch the Shredder by surprise, even if it was only a package. This seemed to be important so, he'll just have to wait a couple of days and then he'd take it out on the Foot.

That however didn't make the red clad ninja any less grumpy at the moment. He hated when Leonardo got into Fearless Leader mode. He had been looking forward to fighting tonight. He was effing tired of just stand around all day and doing nothing! He needed to beat something once in a while! And let's face it, the punching bag human shaped dummy they had back in the lair wasn't fun enough if it couldn't fight back.

Oh well, Raph would just have to take it out on one of his brothers during training tomorrow. Hopefully he would be paired against Leo.

Meanwhile the blue masked turtle had taken deep breaths and calmed down. He glanced at both of his brothers; Mikey had slowly reeled back when the whole argument had started - Smart move.

"Let's go back." He instructed and jumped towards the closest manhole direction.

* * *

Donnie was pacing restless inside the prison he had been locked up in.

Perhaps telling everyone how sick he was hadn't been the smartest idea. First of all, he was a terrible actor when it came to faking sicknesses – probably because he often played the game the other way around whenever he felt ill. Neither his brothers nor April looked like they had bought his charade in the least. However none of them had uttered a single word as Sensei simply sentenced the brainy turtle to the confinement of his room until he felt better. He probably deserved that for lying.

Donatello had no trouble staying in his room but only when he had something to work with. And this wasn't the case. His unfinished project was back inside his lab at the other side of the lair. And to get there he'd have to go through the living room where April was currently working on some paper for online school.

Luckily he didn't have to worry about Splinter as the humanoid rat was probably meditating somewhere in the dojo or his room. Or even better, he could be asleep. If there was something Donnie was grateful for in this life, was the fact that his father was a deep sleeper type of guy so there was no way the rat would hear Donnie if he escaped into his lab. He had perfected that skill for years to come.

Still, April was a completely different matter.

The girl was keeping watch of his every move since he had declared being unwell and he didn't know how to get her off his back. Imagine how things had ended up. He was the one trying to get away from April. That didn't mean he had stopped liking the scarlet headed teen, but he needed no interruptions.

He could just come out and say. 'Hey I feel so much better already, I think I'm going back to the lab and experiment with mutagen!' No. That wouldn't end up very well.

He could also confess he was faking but that would only earn him at least fifty flips and more time in his room. Or worse, Sensei would send him to night patrol.

Donnie had to wait until everyone was asleep to make his move. Or he could outsmart April.

He peeked through his half opened door and didn't hear a sound of the human. Even if she was just typing he would have heard her, so that meant she had gone to bed already! Good. Donnie wouldn't have liked lying to her face.

He tip toed his way to the living room until he spotted the Kunoichi sitting there silently reading something on her computer. Darn. He should've checked before he walked in.

Just as Donnie turned around, April spotted him. "Donnie? Is everything okay?"

"Me? Oh yeah! Everything's fine April!" He quickly faced her playing with his hands.

An awkward moment of silence passed without any of them saying a word before April broke the uncomfortable silence.

"Well, do you need anything?" the girl questioned and placed the laptop on the couch.

"No. I mean yes, it's- it's nothing I was just – thirsty?" Donnie offered and paced towards the kitchen.

April stood up holding a hand. "I'll get it," she said kindly. "You should be resting anyways."

"Oh don't worry about it." Donatello stood in her way, feeling guilty all of the sudden. "I am better now, I can handle it."

April's brows scrunched in confusion before she smiled. "It's really no problem for me to get it, Donnie."

"Oh," he lowered his arms to the sides and looked away. "Okay then, thanks."

April nodded before stepping into the kitchen. "You go back to resting and I'll bring it to your room."

"No thanks, I'm not tired." Donnie slumped into the couch next to the laptop. That was a complete and utter lie; Donatello hadn't slept since yesterday's night. But he was too anxious and impatient to close an eye; he knew he couldn't sleep while there was still work left to do.

"I was thinking of watching some TV for a bit?" he inquired hopefully as if asking for permission. He knew after all, that April was left in charge if he was indisposed and Master Splinter wasn't around.

April came back with a glass of water; she gave it to Donnie before sitting down next to the turtle. "Master Splinter ordered you to get your strength back."

Donnie gulped the water down in one sitting. Heh- he guessed he _had _been thirsty after all. "Oh I can do that in front of the TV as I can in my room." Or in the lab, he mentally added.

April didn't seem to like the idea as her features frowned. "Actually, I'm working on something right now and I would appreciate the silence." She pushed trying to make the turtle go back to sleep. Had he been trying to rest at all, he was obviously tired, but what the human teen couldn't understand was why Donnie refused to rest?

She picked up the laptop again and placed it on her lap, determined to continue without any interruptions.

"I can be quiet." Donnie supplied with a smile and the girl groaned inwardly.

April had been confident that the smart turtle would read between the lines. Sometimes they all resembled Mikey in some annoying way.

She had been ordered to keep Donnie in his room. Why? Because Splinter's way of having fun was assigning her the parent responsibilities he wished to avoid.

Well screw that. April thought and put the laptop back into the couch. If she wasn't going to make sure Donnie marched back into his room like a good little soldier she'll at least accomplish the other task that had been bothering her since this morning.

"All right," she calmly scooted over nearing the purple clad ninja. "I've wanted to talk to you anyways."

Brown irises moved around the room before landing back on her with insecurity. "Yeah? What about exactly?"

Donnie was reeled back to the girl's strange behavior. It wasn't often that April had this serious 'don't mess with me look', but it had always made him feel uncomfortable.

"I know you've been secluding yourself into your lab for the past two weeks, Donnie." April declared evenly pointing a finger to his chest.

"Well, everyone knows that." Donnie chuckled weakly waving a hand.

"I meant during nights." April cut with narrowed eyes. "You think nobody is listening at two in the morning, when you sneak inside the lab to work on God knows what."

Donnie was speechless for a couple of seconds before he uttered. "How-?"

"I'm a light sleeper." She dismissed quickly. Her look turned concerned as she continued. "Look, Donnie. I haven't said anything because I thought you'd stop and because I know how obsessed you get about your projects -"

_I don't get obsessed!_ Donnie protested in his mind. Okay fine, he did get a little carried away when he saw progress on something but that wasn't something bad! If anything it was a virtue! Thanks to his so called obsession his family had what they had! He always got the results and solutions they needed! April was making it sound like being a scientist was a _bad _thing!

"I'm not saying you should stop working on your projects, Donnie." April said calmly as if reading his distressed thoughts. "I'm just saying, your family is worried about you. I'm worried about you. You've developed this solo act and we don't know what's going on other than you skipping meals and not talking to anybody!"

"That's not true." Donnie defended. "I talk to you guys all the time!"

"You lie to us!" April yelled back. "You lie all the time! You are lying right now! Master Splinter let this pass because he doesn't know you are not sleeping!"

Donatello narrowed his eyes at the girl and stood up. Was April actually threatening to tell Sensei about this? There was _nothing_ to tell! This whole thing was idiotic to be mad about!

The girl seemed to catch on his body language as she stood up with open arms and quietly replied to his unspoken question. "I'm not going to tell him, Donnie. But you have to stop this. It's unhealthy."

So she was blackmailing him now? Donnie's mind thundered before he calmed down and voiced with strange tranquility. "What if I don't stop? Are you going to tell him then? Are you going to tell the others too?"

April met his defiant eyes and emotionlessly replied. "Yes."

April stepped forwards reaching for him. Donatello took a step away.

"You are my friend, Donnie - my _best _friend. And no matter how important you think your work is, it's never going to be as important as _you_." She sighed tiredly hoping he'll understand. "Look, I don't know what you're going through but -"

"Of course you don't! None of you do! What would you know about that?" Donnie spat feeling like a dam about to blow. "How could you possibly understand what I am working on or what I am going through for that matter? You don't know anything! You don't get it!"

"Then help me get it!" April moved closer pleading. "Tell me what's wrong? What's inside there?"

Donnie didn't know if she meant the lab, his head or his heart. He decided to ignore the question.

How could he possibly tell her? She wouldn't understand. She never had to feel responsible for someone like he had. It was his fault someone's life was hanging in the line here. She may be able to _get_ the whole experiment with mutagen thing, but would she accept it? After all, Donatello was planning on using _her_ blood as part of the experiment, _without_ letting her know.

No, he couldn't tell her.

"I'm sorry." He said quietly looking at the ground. "I'm sorry if I've worried you, I didn't mean to." April shook his head as if saying it didn't matter but Donnie continued. "But I'm not going to stop until I'm done. I can't." _I promised._

"Donnie," she reached for him but the purple turtle stepped away again. "Don't make me do this."

He needed to make her go away. But he knew she wouldn't. April was too stubborn. She wouldn't move an inch until Donnie promised to stop or told her everything. And both options were out of question. Somehow, she knew whenever he lied so he couldn't just convince her he'd go to his room. He wouldn't even believe that himself.

But he couldn't leave now as if nothing had happened, either. If he did, she'd tell Splinter, he'd ask too many questions, and he'd find out. They would be so mad and Tim – Tim would be lost. He couldn't let it. Once this whole thing was finished with he'd tell them, but until now they had to remain in the dark. It was too risky, too dangerous.

What if some mutagen fell on April? At least he was a mutant already and it was _his _mess. - But April? He couldn't afford losing her like he had Tim. He would never forgive himself if something happened to April because of some stupid experiment of his. Now he knew what he needed to do. She would be mad yes, but luckily it would be over in the morning. Tim would be back to normal and everything would be fine.

She'd forgive him. Or so Donnie hoped.

Meanwhile the human girl had grown more distressed with the turtle's silence.

"If you don't go to sleep right now I'm going to have to call Sensei." She threatened in a low helpless voice.

This was going worse than she had imagined. Donatello should have just told her what the matter was, that was the plan. He was supposed to trust her. They were friends and he had never behaved like this since she'd met him. He'd always let her in. She had tried to be patient, but seeing Donnie too protective of his secret was giving her the worst feeling.

She could have let the silence pass before, but now- now that she saw the fear in his eyes if someone found out. She wasn't so sure if keeping quiet was the right way to go. People who hid stuff from their loved ones only did it because the 'stuff' wasn't exactly good for them or anyone. And in most of the cases they didn't even realize it until it was too late.

Donnie was somehow in too deep in this one. Just one glance at the thin tired friend in front of her was enough proof. She needed to help him, but he wasn't letting anyone in. She was going to tell Splinter tonight, whether he told her or not. This was not something April could handle by herself. She felt awful for blackmailing her friend but she'd do whatever it took to help him.

_Doesn't matter the cost, I'll do whatever it takes._ April thought with determination as she faced her friend.

"I'm sorry." Donnie echoed and reached for her, grabbing her small hand in his.

The girl was about to ask him what was he was sorry for when the purple masked ninja moved his hand up and squeezed her wrist kindly. She frowned at the mutant's antics almost taking the gesture as a romantic one. However all thoughts were gone when Donnie pressed his fingers against her upper arm and she realized what was going on. But it was too late.

Even with her Kunoichi training, April could not avoid the light blow to the neck. She fell sideways; immediately loosing conscience. Donnie caught her in mid fall and placed the girl down on the carpet peacefully - Careful to put her head under a pillow afterwards.

He regarded April one last time before making his way to the workshop.

Donnie quietly closed the door of his lab and leaned against it tiredly. April was right. His behavior wasn't healthy. He felt terrible for tricking her, but he knew the pressure points and slight hit in the neck would only knock her out. They didn't even hurt.

"She'll be fine." Donnie reminded himself. _She'll despise me, but she'll be fine._

Walking over to the table he picked up the container with the raw formula he had been working on. It was the one with the Pulverizer's DNA, mutagen and hydrocarbon. So far it had reacted the same way the one with Donnie's DNA did. The only thing it needed was some clean human DNA.

He grasped the container with April's blood and turned back to deliver a soft grin at the Pulverizer.

"Cross your goo fingers Tim." He whispered before letting the drop fall on the formula.

April's blood was all the substance needed to explode right in his face. He crashed back against the glass that held the former human- effectively cracking it.

* * *

Much like a needle in a haystack; a taller than average building would disappear between all the skyscrapers and billboards. This cathedral like construction, however, managed to stand out in the streets of New York. Influenced by Art Deco in its architecture, the simple yet elegant premise held a personality of its own. The façade was clean with dark rock that reminded most people of the smooth texture the Egyptian pyramids would have. The front face emanated a soft warm light through three high and thin windows that hovered above a pair of obscure wooden doors. But what really called tourists' attention was the gorgeous purple and blue glow framing the clock at the very top of the structure.

It was a piece of art in architects' opinions as it was a mystery to all New Yorkers. For nobody was allowed inside the private property without an invitation. And those who were invited, though considered fortunate to the outside world, knew that once inside the Foot Headquarters, there was no turning back.

Not that Oroku Karai had a problem with that. She was the leader's daughter after all. She was especial and a high-ranking officer for the Foot Clan. The Kunoichi would gladly obey any command her father gave her.

And so when her Sensei had told her they'll move to New York, Karai had been excited. When she had arrived the place she'd been disappointed. When she had met the turtles and the Kraang she'd been incredulous. And right now standing in front of the Dimension X representative in her Clan's Quarters she was bored.

The Kunoichi knew what her orders were. She was to supervise any progress Stockman made, mainly because her father did not trust his two henchmen to do the job properly after a maze incident between the two parties and the turtles. Karai acknowledged she should be flattered for the vote of confidence but somehow she was indignant. Her father knew that she had plenty capability to be so much more than a guard and yet he assigned the girl the most tiresome jobs he could come up with. Well, she supposed it was fair since no Foot had been allowed outside for the past two weeks, but that didn't make her current work more appealing.

Besides, Karai wasn't used to stand around the creepy brainy aliens. And she doubted she'll ever be. Not because they were scary, no; in fact in the girl's opinion, the squid like being was amusing and even bordering on ridiculous. But she had quickly grown tired of the creature's slang - if anyone could call _that_ slang. Somehow every second the teenager spent with the disgusting alien only motivated her desire of cutting it open once their alliance was over and done with.

Luckily she wasn't alone in her suffering as Baxter Stockman, the dog thing that was Bradford and Xever the happy mechanical fish were there as well - sharing her suffering and headaches. Not that it made the situation any less dull.

Even though the girl recognized the three men as assets to the Foot, Karai was used to do her own thing. She was a solo act. And so, being put under the same task with these freaks was degrading.

"Kraang is going to need the component requested by Kraang if the one called Baxter Stockman wishes to conclude the machine that will render the ones called the turtles destroyed." The pink squid said through the broken robot body that was his home.

"I got that the first time!" Stockman snapped impatiently. It seemed Karai wasn't the only who had grown tired of the alien thing. The African American turned around from his kneeling position to face the two mutants in the room. "Do you know if the items this annoying _thing_ requested are going to be here soon?"

"Purple Dragons are on it." Dogpound declared from his spot near the window and took another bite of the chicken leg he'd been eating. He hadn't moved from his spot since he walked into the room an hour ago.

Karai's nose wrinkled in disgust. How could she stand being in the same room with these hideous monsters? It was beyond her. She should be out there capturing those turtles not in here babysitting these idiots.

Losing her patience the girl took out her katana blade and calmly approached the dog creature. In a swift movement she slashed the food the henchman had in his hand and let the thin slices drop to the floor. "If you are not going to be of any help, you should at least go check on the Dragons. Or send someone to do it."

Dogpound snarled at her boss' offspring. How dare she imply he was wasting his time? He had only been waiting for that incompetent scientist to finish the job. He'd just gotten hungry because the imbecile was taking longer than usual to fulfill his task. It wasn't his fault the Shredder had ordered them to stay put as they waited for the Dragons' news. Besides, even if he was wasting his time, she had no business to order him around! _Insolent brat!_

Chris suppressed the violent desire of grabbing Karai by the neck and throwing her to the opposite wall. Mostly because he knew the girl wasn't as helpless as she appeared to be, quite the contrary actually. But especially because he knew the Shredder was incredibly possessive of the snarky pest that was Karai. So he might as well not get on her bad side, because that would mean getting on the mercenary's black list as well. Silently Chris Bradford stood up and walked over Xever.

The fish was leaning against the door as if guarding it. He looked on the verge of slumber as the lack of killing something was getting on everyone's nerves.

"Let's go." Bradford ordered the mutated henchman. The former human and he weren't exactly best buds but at least Chris could stand being in the same room as Xever. They had found some common ground in their loathing of the turtles - and most recently Karai.

Xever only glared at him and crossed his arms stubbornly over his chest. "What for?"

"Want to stay here and stand this brat ordering ya around? Be my guest. I'm going to see if the Purple Dragons have the rock." Bradford muttered low enough so the Kunoichi wouldn't hear. He tossed aside the smaller mutant before opening the door.

Xever glanced back at Karai and narrowed his eyes in annoyance. He grunted. "Fine, this is a waste of my time anyways."

"Yours and mine both." Karai agreed under her breath as the two mutagen altered men vanished through the exit.

"I think I've got it!" Stockman cheered and pressed a button on the controller he had been working on – only to get zapped by the metal surface on the table. He was pushed back a couple of feet and his hair was standing in every direction.

"This would be funny if it wasn't so pathetic." Karai stood over the scientist with crossed arms.

"It works!" Baxter ignored the girl raising the controller in victory.

"Sorry but I don't think my father is interested in a simple Taser, you can purchase those online." The girl laughed and took a couple of steps back as Baxter stood up. The man's head was releasing some smoke.

"This isn't a simple Taser!" he defended showing her the remote. "It's a sophisticated electromagnetic field remote; with it I can give the simple of metals any kind of properties! See that metal plate there?" he gestured to the laminate on the table. "With this bad boy I can give it any amount of electrical charge I want! I can even alter the properties on its magnetic field!"

Karai blinked uninterested. "Taser." She repeated leaning towards the dark skinned man.

"Say what you want! This this is revolutionary! Thanks to this Taser, as you call it, Mister Shredder will be able to develop and improve weaponry and equipment." Stockman shot back and walked back to his worktable.

However just as the engineer was about to continue his work on the plate, the laminate shot a few dangerous sparks. Stockman pulled his arm back protectively against his chest squealing in surprise and Karai laughed. It was clear the innovative thing wasn't completely finished yet - or under Stockman's total control.

"I'm pretty sure my father doesn't want to get electrocuted every time he has to use your precious toy." Karai mocked pointing at the remote.

"Uh, I meant to do that! I was trying to find out how much voltage it could release!" stammered the man quickly but the girl sent him a dry stare. "Fine! It needs some few twitches here and there, but it'll be done by the time daddy dearest comes back."

Karai narrowed her eyes at the insolent worm. He did _not_ just call her father like that! She was about to put the man in his place when the alien in the lab interrupted her.

"Kraang believes the use of the component Kraang asked for will cause the effect which is called stabilization around the electric field of the material the one called Stockman is working on." The robot in the corner supplied and Karai shot a throwing star at the eye of the droid making it shut up.

Karai smirked when the silence returned. She knew a strike to the eye wouldn't prevent the extraterrestrial being from permanently speaking- what a shame – but it will scare the thing not to utter another word in front of the girl. And for that, Karai was pretty pleased with herself.

Stockman didn't appear to be bothered by the Kunoichi's violent reaction and only turned to the alien. "For the last time, I know that! The stupid thing will arrive tonight, so would you just can it?"

"Actually it won't." Chris Bradford growled from the entrance and everyone's attention was on him. "Just got news from Fong. He says Kenish doesn't have the diamond yet."

"I knew I shouldn't have trusted those guys with something so important!" Stockman pouted moving away from his worktable.

"How can you be certain they haven't run off with it?" Karai passively asked the dog from her spot.

Dogpound shook his giant head. "I made sure to warn them that if they do something like that they wouldn't have spare limbs to even try crawling away." He grinned wickedly at the memory of the three men trembling at his feet. "They said the package got delayed due to border problems, Kenish's fault or something like that."

"When is it arriving then?" Karai inquired approaching the dog mutant.

"Kenish offered two days," Dogpound replied.

"Purple Dragons made it so that Kenish will deliver it _personally_ here." The fish, who had entered the room behind his fellow clan mutant, offered with a grin.

"Very well," The Kunoichi nodded in understanding. They needed to take action on the matter, when Shredder checked on their progress. And because she was his daughter she needed to take the rein of the situation. "You two are in charge of that package getting here without any interference. I'll leave Kenish's 'respect for due dates' lesson in your capable hands." She gestured to the mutants and they exchanged wicked stares between them.

Karai then turned to the scientist. "In the meantime - Stockman." The man nodded in encouragement and she continued. "Can you finish this without the rock?"

Stockman frowned. No, without a proper electric insulator he couldn't continue his work on the electromagnetic fields. Not if he didn't want to get fried every time he tried the metal anyways. "No ma'am, but Shredder requested some – more confidential experimentation that needs to be done." He gestured his head toward the elephant in the room – otherwise known as Kraang.

The girl nodded in acknowledgement. Her hand flew to her com-link on her wrist and she pressed a button. Instants later Foot soldiers marched in and took the alien silently away after she gave the word. Once they were alone in the room and Karai was certain the alien was out of hearing range, she nodded at Stockman, who took it as cue to continue.

"The mutagen?" he asked tilting his head towards the fish.

"Will be here within a couple of hours." The animal like creature assured him.

"Then you'll make sure it arrives without any inconvenient as well." Karai pointed her katana towards the two mutants. "I'll tell the Shredder of the schedule change."

Even though neither Bradford nor Xever appreciated being ordered around by the Kunoichi, they didn't object at the command this time. After all none of them wished to be the bearer of bad news for the Shredder; and if Karai wanted to play 'follow the leader', she might as well take full responsibility for everything that delayed the Master's plans- even the exterior factors like border problems.

"I'll expect a full report on your progress with the ooze within a couple of days." She said evenly to Stockman then faced her father's henchmen and smiled sweetly. "By then I also hope you've dealt with the delivery. That shouldn't be too hard for you."

Bradford fisted his paws at his sides, he was about to move towards the girl's retreating form when a scaled hand stopped him. Immediately he turned to face Xever. The fish wasn't looking at him; instead he was viciously glaring at Karai's back as if expecting her to burst on fire at any moment.

Neither of them said a word until the Kunoichi was out the lab.

Xever let go of Bradford and checked on the other occupant in the room. Stockman had paid them no mind as he just continued moving clips and cables around the metal box he had been working on since Karai had been done with her speech. Bradford on the other hand, had an expression that mirrored his own. Xever smirked.

"You know you and I are on the same boat here." The red and purple creature grunted lowly so Stockman wouldn't hear.

"Are we?" the dog raised a furry eyebrow and glanced down. _You're one to talk about boats carp._

"Of course." Xever replied pleasantly showing his upper fangs in a grin. "We both despise schoolgirls bossing us around."

"Master Shredder put her in command." Bradford remarked dryly although Xever could practically touch the hatred towards the girl emanating from his partner's voice.

"That has never been an impediment before." Xever drawled referring to the time they went behind the Shredder's back and tried to destroy the turtles on their own. That didn't end up very well, but at least they had felt a little more independent.

"What is it that you are suggesting, Xever? You want us to kill the girl?" Bradford hissed at the fish glancing momentarily towards Stockman. The idiot was screaming, it seemed he had gotten zapped by his own invention for the fifth time that night.

Xever laughed ignoring Stockman's cry of pain. "Of course not! That would be an obvious betrayal to the Master and perhaps too hard to accomplish silently." His eyes trailed the exit door where Karai had disappeared. "I am more of the idea of letting her get comfortable."

Chris reeled back. He hadn't been expecting such bright income coming from the fish-faced creature. He had to admit, that sometimes they thought alike. That however did not mean they were pals, but perhaps in this occasion they could be called allies.

"The enemy of my enemy is my friend." He nodded confidently as Xever returned the gesture.

Neither of them shook on it.

* * *

Michelangelo suppressed another shiver as the temperature continued to drop. How the heck had it gotten so cold down here anyways? Even topside was warmer than the tunnels right now!

"Are we there yet? I'm freezing back here!" The orange clad turtle clattered his teeth.

His older brothers stopped their steps and Leo grunted in exhaustion. "For the last time Mikey, we're almost there."

"Good, 'cuz I think my stomach is eating itself." The youngest turtle complained in a pinched voice.

"Mikey that doesn't have anything to do with the cold." Leo drawled without glancing at his little brother.

The shortest ninja just raised his shoulders up a bit. "I know, I'm just hungry. I thought you'd like to know."

"Not really." Raph grunted with a bored expression. The red turtle's strong arms covered his plastron as if wanting to keep himself warm. Mikey guessed he wasn't the only one having a hard time with the frigid place. The toughest brother confirmed Mikey's suspicions as he groaned. "Mikey's right, it's freaking cold in here."

"The lair is not that far away guys." Leo declared and stopped when the brothers reached two tunnel entrances.

Donnie would say something about how their bodies worked differently than the humans so it was easier for them to get colder. It was something about blood, but Mikey wasn't sure.

"Why did we even go this way anyways?" Raphael demanded as the temperature brought a chill down his spine. "This has to be one of the longest tunnels we've come across with!" he complained as they crossed with another zig-zag entry. The way hadn't been familiar at all since they entered the sewers.

"I know, but the safe tunnel was too far away and I figured we better head home downsides." Leo objected.

"Why? It was way warmer up there!" Mikey pouted bracing himself. God he was going to need pizza and some hot chocolate when they got home.

"Because guys!" the eldest brother raised his arms and clenched his jaw shut as it threatened to clatter up and down. "If the Shredder is behind this, then the Foot may not be that far away! And you know that if those guys spot us they would've been tipped off! Staying topside would have risked the mission!"

"What mission! You wouldn't even let us hit a guy! And there was no one out there, you saw it!" Raphael shot back.

Why the heck was so cold anyways? Leo knew the weather report had predicted snow at some point during the night but how could it get so quickly down here? Maybe because they were surrounded by metal and dark, without any warm source or- Leo cursed remembering why he had chosen the particular manhole they had gone into.

"These tunnels are booby trapped." He groaned remembering that out of all the traps Donnie had placed underground, this one was the most bearable. "It's only a cold maze Mikey." He added quickly seeing his little brother's distressed expression. "I asked Donnie to put several simple traps around the lair since the Chris Bradford incident. They're not life threatening but they are uncomfortable."

The traps were meant for people like the workers who came to check on sewers pipes and stuff like that. These parts of the caves were meant to be as uncomfortable as possible so maintenance men wouldn't be able to stand walking around if they happened to be headed towards the lair- as the experience only worsened with every step. The different chambers Donnie had modified were subtle yet effective - which was why they always used the same safe entries when they exited or headed home.

"Right. And you didn't tell us this before because -" Raph encouraged and Mikey nodded in agreement.

"I did tell you guys." Leo answered dryly, recalling how he had summoned up a team meeting during the beginning of the month. If he wasn't sure his brothers listened to him before, he sure as shell was certain he rarely grasped their attention now.

Mikey blinked. "Oh, yeah? Well – uh - you should have told us twice!"

Leo just grunted and walked away in defeat, shaking his head. Meanwhile Raph punched Mikey on the shoulder, but otherwise, didn't talk back at the eldest brother. Raph knew he should pay more attention to Leo, but his brother was just so nerdy at times when it came to the leader act, that Raphael just tuned him out.

Mikey whined at the blow and stuck his tongue out towards Raph's retreating shell. The youngest turtle was about to follow them when a sound behind him froze him on the spot. It was a soft growl, like the one his stomach let out when it wanted pizza. "Uh guys, did Donnie programmed some scary monster sounds in these traps as well?"

Leo didn't even look back. "Not that I know of, why?"

"I think I heard something." Mikey said softly at the darkness. Then the groan intensified. It was near! And it didn't appear to belong to a small docile mouse.

He squeaked out and grabbed Raph behind the shell as if wanting to use him as a shield. In turn, Raphael shoved off the shortest brother and clenched his fists. But instead of giving his sibling a slap to the head like he would have, he smirked wickedly. "Don't worry, Mikey, the ones that talk get eaten first!"

"Raph!" Leo warned at the same time Mikey cried angrily.

"Not funny!" the orange ninja saw his brothers turning back to their path and he was about to do the same when he heard it again. It was so vividly close Mikey wasn't sure how could he not see it.

He nervously glanced towards the dark tunnel behind them and gulped. Why couldn't he see it? He could feel the creature was close, so where the heck was it? And why couldn't Raph or Leo hear it? Was he imagining things?

The growl - that this time sounded more like a loud moan - resounded in the chamber once again and Mikey leaped, running towards his brothers blindly. He collided with Raph's back.

The older turtle yelled as he was forced to the ground and glared at his brother. He pushed Michelangelo off of him and stood up. Raph drew his fist back with the intention of landing a blow on Mikey but a hand stopped the limb before he could strike.

Leo who had noticed his brothers' behavior had approached them to see what the matter was. "Calm down Raph, it was an accident."

"He's an accident." Raphael mumbled under his breath but didn't attempt to strike Mikey again.

"Dudes I seriously doubt we're alone down here!" Mikey cried with tremor in his eyes.

Leo glanced at Raph for an explanation. But clearly the red ninja wasn't about to reassure their little sibling of the lack of sound since they had entered the cold trap. Leonardo sighed loudly and walked towards the youngest turtle. He placed a hand on Mikey's shoulder and squeezed it gently. "There's no monster Mikey."

"I tell you I heard him!" the orange clad ninja insisted desperately.

"Dude, you got Leatherhead to be your friend. How can you be scared of some water down the sewers?" Raphael shook his head with a grin.

"It's not water and I'm not scared!" Mikey protested but his arms gripped his nunchaku. "Just jumpy." He admitted quietly.

"There is nobody there." Leo reassured again. "C'mon we're almost there."

They continued towards the lair silently, Leo leading the way and Raph behind him.

"Gah!" Mikey suddenly yelped making the two other turtles jump. "Tell me you heard that!"

"Mikey we didn't hear anything." Leonardo narrowed his eyes a sudden sense of distrust crawling under his skin. His little brother had a rep of doing pranks like these. Raph seemed to have the same thought as he just faced the freckled ninja and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Look, it's too cold down here and I didn't get to hit anything tonight so you better quit whatever this is!" the red ninja threatened putting a finger on Mikey's plastron for emphasis.

Michelangelo backed away. "I swear I'm not making this up! There's something down there!"

He pointed towards one of the tunnels. They couldn't see nor hear anything coming from there. Fine, Leo would give his brother the benefit of the doubt. "Maybe they're just rats." Leo offered offhandedly.

"No! I'm telling you it's something else! Listen!" Mikey gave his brothers a small push towards the abysmal entry.

They leaned over silently. They couldn't hear anything other than some drops falling between joined pipes. Leo exchanged a glance with Raph but the younger turtle just shrugged his shoulders, not knowing what had distressed their brother so much. Excluding the past couple of weeks they had practically fought aliens and mutants daily! How the heck could the youngest turtle get this freaked out over something he had heard? _Especially_ if he thought it was a monster? They were so used to them by know, Leo would have thought Mikey would be excited by the prospect of naming another creature rather than being terrified by it.

This _had_ to be a joke.

But Mikey looked to be pretty serious about it so Leo didn't know anymore.

Raph didn't seem to share the empathy for the joker devil and was about to comment on the matter, when Mikey yelped again and hid himself behind his brothers. "It said my name! The monster knows my name!"

"Mikey!" Raph had had enough of the freckled turtle's games. "Are you insane? There's nothing out there!"

"Raph's right, Michelangelo." Leo added seriously. Now he was starting to doubt his sibling. The 'monster' knowing Mikey's name? He was obviously pulling their shells. "Calm down."

"Don't tell me to calm down! There is something -" Mikey started urgently then he paused, his features frowning in concentration. Then his baby blue eyes widened in disbelief as if they had just realized something. "It's asking for help! We need to help him!"

Mikey tossed his brothers aside and moved forwards to the direction of the 'sound' but before he could take another step Raph grabbed the orange tails of his mask, effectively stopping his brother.

"Stop it you idiot!" He ordered and dragged the shorter sibling back towards Leonardo's feet. Mikey stood up and Raph squeezed his upper arm in exasperation. "A few moments ago you were terrified of it, now you want to help it?!"

"We have to do something- what if he's hurt or fighting the Kraang or-" Mikey started fighting to release himself from Raph's strong grip on his arm. A couple of seconds passed and the turtle ceased his struggle blinking up at the older ones. "It stopped." He whispered with his eyes far away.

Raph released his brother and stepped back looking around for an answer on his leader's eyes. Leo just returned the ignorant stare with one of his own.

They had no idea what had just happened.

Mikey calmly approached the entry once again; he closed his eyes tightly trying to hear it. It had been calling him just seconds ago! It had been there! But now it wasn't. It was like the creature had disappeared all of the sudden, as if it had never been there in the first place.

"You just reached a whole new level of weirdness Mikey." Raph remarked as he regarded his brother's back.

"If this was a joke I don't get it." Leo frowned in confusion and Raph agreed nodding his head.

Mikey faced them pleading. "But I heard him! I swear! You gotta believe me!"

"Stop it Mikey." Leo ordered, the patience finally draining away as he stomped towards the lair. Raph glared at him silently, part of the stare seemed to be annoyed yet the other part looked more freaked out and even worried at his attitude.

However, the second born turtle didn't address the matter. He just turned away and followed Leonardo silently.

"It was real." Mikey whispered in a whine, glancing back at the tunnel. Why wouldn't his brothers believe him? Okay so he wasn't as smart as Donnie or as serious as Leo but that didn't mean that everything he said was garbage! That didn't mean he lied all the time! His brothers never listened to him! He just sighed and made his way to the lair right behind Raphael who had the audacity of joking at his expense.

"Imagine what Splinter's going to say when we tell him Mikey started hearing voices in his head." He cackled.

"They're not voices! It was just one, dude!" Mikey called from behind him and Raph chuckled.

They reached the abandoned subway tunnels and the brothers sighed in relief as the temperature was more bearable in there.

"So it _was_ in your head!" Raph said as he jumped into the train rails and the way grew more familiar with each step.

"No! It wasn't in my head, Raph!" Mikey defended landing on his feet next to his brother. "It was just - around! You guys are just too deaf to hear him!"

"Oh so now it's a 'him'?" Raph teased in a dry laugh. "Like an imaginary friend!"

"Yeah! Exactly!" Mikey snapped angrily then paused. "I mean hey!"

"I think it's kind of adorable you have an imaginary friend Mikey." Raph commented putting an arm around the short turtle. "That way you won't have to worry about making us listen to ya!"

"You _don't_ listen to me!" Mikey protested and shoved Raph away angrily.

"Exactly!" Raphael agreed with a sly smile.

"Stop it Raph." Leo commanded authoritatively as they reached the Shellraiser. "This may be important, we should tell Splinter."

"Yeah, I'm sure he'll be delighted to hear all about Mikey's down road to loopy-ness." He smirked jumping over the edge of the metro ticket entries.

"I'm not loopy!" Mikey defended as he hopped over the metal box as well and approached his brothers, who had gone silent once they had entered the lair. "You guys just never take me -"

His eyes traveled to the living room where an unmoving April laid on the ground. A huge cloud of dust and a rubble cape covered every corner of the lair.

The switch back to ninja mode was instant. Leo, Raph and Mikey raced towards their friend and kneeled before her.

"April?" Leo called as Mikey supported the girl's back and moved her into a sitting position. The red headed human didn't respond.

The girl didn't appear to be seriously hurt; in fact she had a pillow under her head. They would have mistaken the unconsciousness for slumber, were it not for the way their friend was laying on the ground. April was not one to fall asleep on the floor. The turtles would, because they were used to more roughness than she was, and because they were boys, but April would never do that. That was something the leader had learned since the girl had moved in with them.

She was also covered with rubble and dust just like the rest of the lair - which was odd since the place didn't looked especially trashed - only kind of messy. Why was their home so dirty anyways?

Had there been a small quake in the lair? And if so why hadn't Donnie or Master Splinter come in and helped- Leo's eyes widened in alarm.

"Raph go check on Donnie! I'll get Sensei! You stay with April, Mikey!" he ran off in the direction of the dojo and Raph dashed towards Donatello's room.

Leo rushed opening the sliding doors but his worst fears were proven to be correct. Sensei was gone! The room was empty! Had they been attacked? But how? And why hadn't they hurt or taken April if that were the case? And how did that explain the whole rubble around the lair? He sprinted back to the living room just in time to see Raph storming in.

"Donnie's gone." He gasped for air. There was some desperation in his voice combined with the anger.

Leo felt his blood going completely cold. How had this happened? He turned towards Mikey's direction only to find the youngest ninja had disappeared as well. His eyes widened in panic. This couldn't be happening.

"Mikey!" Raph called approaching the spot where their orange clad brother had been. As if stepping in the same place would make him appear all of the sudden. April was still there but Mikey had placed her on the couch before he left.

_Okay, okay, don't panic._ Leo repeated the mantra in his head. _Mikey is fine, Donnie is fine, Sensei is fine. They just went to get help and will be back before we know it and-_

"Donnie!" Mikey's cry coming from their brother's lab interrupted his anguished thoughts.

The two eldest turtles blurred towards the half opened and broken door. Raph reached the workshop first. He kicked what was left of the door in, pulling it out of it hitches, and rushed to Mikey's side. The room was covered in dust and humidity as one of the water pipes on the rooftop had broken and was currently leaking by the wall. But Leo paid little mind to the ceiling as his attention was on his little brother embracing an unconscious and bleeding Donatello.

"Wake up! Donnie, wake up!" Mikey desperately tried to bring his brother back by shaking the immobile figure that was Donnie. Raph had to push him aside and grab the brainy turtle as the youngest one had clearly broken down.

"Let's get him out of here." Leonardo ordered and took Donnie's feet as Raph carried his upper body. They made their way back to the living room and placed the bleeding turtle on another spot on the sofa.

"Is he going to be okay?" Mikey's small voice called from behind them.

Leo honestly didn't know. Donnie was the expert in these matters not him! He shook his head; he needed to think if he was going to be of any help. Donatello didn't appear to have any serious injuries or anything like it but he was bleeding badly from a wound on his forehead.

Wait, hadn't Donnie told them that head wounds were the ones that bleed the most but were generally harmless?

"I think so." Leo replied gasping for air but he wasn't exactly sure he believed the statement himself. He really hoped he was right.

He grabbed Donnie's wrist and checked for a pulse, sighing in relief when he found a strong one. But the feeling was only momentarily as he still had an unconscious brother and a missing father at the time. Almost as if on cue Mikey asked.

"Where is Sensei?" the freckled turtle moved his eyes around searching for Splinter.

Leo shook his head. "I don't know, he wasn't in his room."

"Then where is he!" Raphael demanded in growl and started wildly looking for any glimpse of their Master.

"Geez, I don't know Raph!" Leo shot back desperately putting some pressure on Donnie's wound to stop the fluid. "Why don't you stop just standing there and get me the medical kit! Mikey, go and check on April."

Mikey nodded and rushed to the girl's side. Meanwhile Raphael ran towards the bathroom, relieved that he had a task to do and could now avoid thinking on his hurt and missing family members.

The red masked ninja opened the cabinet behind the mirror and took out the first aid kit. He almost broke the glass as he slammed the cabinet door shut and rushed back into the living room in a flash. He handed the metal box to his older brother and kneeled beside him and the unconscious Donnie.

Leo applied some alcohol do disinfect the wound and pressed a clean piece of gauze against the cut. "He should be fine." He said out loud but it was mostly to reassure himself. He waited a couple of minutes until the injury stopped bleeding and bandaged his brother's head. Recalling some of Donnie's instructions on first aid, he took out a small flashlight and pointed to the turtle's brown eyes as he kept the eyelid from closing.

Seeing the pupil react correctly to the light source he turned towards Raph. "He doesn't seem to have a concussion." Leo explained smiling.

"Then why isn't he waking up?" Raph groaned in frustration.

"I don't know, maybe the blow was too strong -" the blue clad turtle mussed.

"What blow? What the heck happened to 'im!" Raph snapped but he didn't find an answer in Leo's equally distressed eyes. "What in the sewers happened here?!"

"I don't know, Raph." Leo replied calmly. "But you need to cool off; it's going to be fine!"

"How can you say that! Donnie's out! Splinter's missing! April's unconscious and we weren't even here to do anything about it!" Raph exploded standing up forcefully. He just couldn't believe the most useless patrolling night had turned out like this! They had left the lair when their family had needed them the most to stay home and prevent this! They had left! They hadn't been here and thanks to that, this catastrophe had happened! Raph should've been here, he should have protected everyone. Master Splinter could be anywhere-! Captured by the Foot Clan, tortured, and it was their fault! – _his_ fault.

He hadn't realized he was shaking in rage until Leo grasped his shoulders strongly. "It will be fine." He said his brows scrunching in determination.

Raphael shoved his brother away. Mainly because he knew that if Leo kept touching him he might just hit him. He knew it wasn't Leo's fault. But he couldn't help but blame the dork for making them go out in a useless night patrol.

"Raph." Leo reached for him but Raph reeled back.

"We need to find Sensei." The second turtle stood up and took out his Sai, holding them with white knuckles. "I'm going looking for him."

"No Raph, wait." Leo called stopping his brother in a halt. "We can't just rush out there alone; maybe he's just out, try calling him on his T-Phone."

He knew the probability of Sensei being out wouldn't be as likely in any other instance. But he needed to think rationally, if Donnie wasn't here to do so. There was something off about this whole thing, because, if they had been attacked like Leo had predicted initially, then Donatello wouldn't have been laying on his lab floor unconscious. Clearly something had happened to his brother inside the workshop and that had probably caused the commotion that made rubble fall on top of the lair.

However if Splinter had been there by the time the explosion happened, there would have been marks and footprints on the ground between the rubble. Even if he had been captured there would have been signs of struggle, but Leo had found none. So he had to assume Sensei left on his own accord and ignored what happened here.

"Leo, are you even listening to yourself?" Raph interrupted the leader's thoughts as he pushed his brother back a little with a hand on the plastron. He just couldn't believe his brother was so delusional with their father's disappearance. The lair was trashed and Leonardo was just assuming their father went out for a night walk?

"Yes I am," Leonardo shot back from his spot next to Donnie. "But you're not thinking clearly Raph! If you leave and something_ is_ out there you won't have any help! We need to stay here and help April and Donnie!" Maybe if made his brother think on the consequences of his actions he'll desist of making such rash decisions!

"I don't need anybody's help! I don't care if you don't give a darn, but I'm finding Sensei!" He started towards the entry but Leonardo stood up and grabbed his brother.

"Dudes, stop it!" Mikey cried from the couch but both turtles ignored him.

"You think I don't care? I am dying here because he is my father too and I'm worried about April and Donnie just like you are, Raphael!" The blue clad turtle pushed his brother backwards.

"Yeah, well you don't look like it!" Raph shot back gripping his weapons even tighter. "You are just sitting around playing doctor, when you have no idea how to cure anybody!"

"I am trying to be a smart leader and help my brother! Unlike you!" Leo shouted at the other turtle. Why was Raphael so irrational? He couldn't just go out there and look for Master Splinter in this weather! He would be looking for a fight, Leonardo just knew it! And when Raphael got seriously hurt, he'd make everything worse! Neither Leo nor Mikey would be able to help him out there! They had to stay and help the ones who needed immediate assistance and those people were here, inside the lair!

This was the type of decisions that only justified why Raphael wasn't cut out for leadership!

"Help him? Help him! Don't make me laugh Leo, it's your fault he's like this in the first place!" Raph shot daggers at the taller turtle.

"What the heck?" Leo reeled back as if struck.

"If you had just dragged him out that lab of his, he wouldn't have blown himself up!" the red clad ninja thundered. "You knew he was faking it from the moment he stepped into the living room!"

"So the pizza-cakes are a success then?" Mikey asked hopefully, trying to draw the attention back to himself, and stop his brothers' quarrel.

"Can it Mikey!" They both shot at the same time before facing each other once again.

Leo had the strong impulse of unsheathing the swords on his back, but pushed the temptation away. How dare Raphael blame him of Donatello's doing? He had just being respecting his brother's wishes! Yes of course he knew the turtle hadn't been sick at the time but Sensei told them not to interfere! "Well if you noticed it too why didn't _you_ drag him out, Raph?" he challenged viciously.

"Because you're the leader!" He exploded pointing his Sai at the older ninja. "You're supposed to prevent shit like this from happening!"

"This isn't my fault! I can't control every move you guys make! I may be the leader but I cannot force you to follow my every whim!" Yes he could've stopped Donatello from blowing himself up tonight, but who was to say the idiot wouldn't cause another burst the next day?

His trail of thought was interrupted when he saw a pair of Sai punching towards his face. Leo wriggled out of the way and grabbed Raphael's arm. He pulled it behind the younger turtle's shell locking his brother in place as he held him by the back.

"You should've done something!" Raphael grunted blinking back harshly. "If Donnie had come with us this wouldn't have happened and Sensei would be -"

"Right here." The father's voice completed the sentence from the entrance of the lair. Leo released Raph and the two of them turned to face him.

"Sensei!" Raph bolted towards his father, dropping both weapons on the way and crushing him in a tight embrace that almost sent them both crashing to the ground. The rat pushed his son away grabbing him by the shoulders and gave a gentle reassuring pat.

"I'm fine, Raphael." He told the young turtle before approaching his two remaining sons, each one holding an unconscious teen. "What has happened here?"

Leo shook his head helplessly, allowing his teacher to lift up the burden of responsibility off his shoulders. "They were like this when we arrived, Master." He looked down at Donnie but the turtle didn't respond.

Splinter nodded and kneeled in front of his son first. Leo moved away giving the father more room as he inspected the young one's injuries. The blue clad teen peeked at Raphael but the younger turtle was avoiding his stare. It was clear that the red ninja had let his emotions let the best of him and he had almost put himself in danger for nothing- and he knew it. Leonardo had also lost his temper, as it was common when he confronted Raphael, but he had tried to reason with his more impulsive brother at least.

"He is exhausted." Splinter's voice brought him back to reality.

Leonardo blinked. Exhausted, as in _tired?_ Just tired? Sensei saw the look of confusion on his sons' faces and continued. "It appears Donatello has been hiding his sleeping habits from us. Or lack of, in this case."

Hamato Yoshi moved away from the turtle and approached his next patient. April on the other hand had been attacked and was unconscious because someone had blocked her chi. It wasn't hard to figure out who had committed the crime, Yoshi thought darkly as he glanced momentarily at his purple clad son. His _sick_ purple clad son.

He shook his head hiding the disappointment that crawled itself in the pitch of his stomach and squeezed the pressure points that would bring April back into the waking world.

The girl bolted up with a gasp and almost hit Mikey on the way.

"April!" the youngest turtle beamed hugging her in relief. He had calmed down since his father had entered the picture.

"Let her breathe, Michelangelo." Splintered calmly ordered the eager ninja and gently pulled him away. April sat on the couch and glanced at the occupants in the room. He was surrounded by worried mutant turtle faces.

"What happened here?" was the first thing that came out of her mouth when she saw lair's condition. Had a hurricane gone by, while she was asleep? – No, not asleep, unconscious, she'd been knocked out by - She turned to the direction of the lab. "Donnie." Her voice wasn't as strong as she would have wanted as she felt anger and betrayal when she thought of her friend. But April supposed it was due to her worry and even tiredness of the situation.

"April, what happened?" Leo asked her gently placing a hand on her knee supportively. "Who did this?" She heard the unasked question as well. _'Who hurt you?'_

She looked at him then her eyes rested on all of them. Could she tell them? Would they believe her? Donnie hadn't been himself when he had taken her out, it just didn't look like he had been thinking clearly – or at least that was what April wanted to tell herself.

"Please April," Splinter's eyes met hers, pleading. "Tell us the truth."

Oh dear God, he _knew_. He knew and he just wanted to confirm the reality. Or rather, he wanted her to prove him wrong and tell him that Donatello hadn't just used his ninja training for personal gain.

Something clicked inside her mind and the condition of the lair made sense all of the sudden. The purple clad ninja had wanted her out of the way so he could continue his experiment or whatever, and he had done it. He had finally hurt himself, and she hadn't been able to prevent it.

She had failed Master Splinter.

April shook her head. She couldn't even look at her Sensei in the eye because she felt like everything was her fault. Shame wouldn't even begin to describe it. The red headed Kunoichi just pulled her knees close to her chest and lowered her head helplessly on them. Only a thought crossed her mind as she let it out, feeling utterly betrayed and angry at everyone, - especially at herself - for allowing it to happen.

"Donnie did."

* * *

**A/N: **This chapter should be called 'The one in which everyone fights with each other'. Oh you guys are going to _despise_ me for taking so long! I swear I tried to move things faster in this one! But the darn parts I want to post just won't write themselves if the exposition part of the story isn't over and done with!

I swear I'll try to get this fic rolling soon! The interesting stuff will arrive by the time we reach chapters three or four, I promise! But stick with me guys! I have Autophobia! Okay, not really, but do stay and be patient - pretty please? *Turtle puppy eyes, Michelangelo style*

Anyways, I wanted to thank you guys again for leaving your nice reviews and alerts and stuff! I really hope to read your comments on this chappie as well! And I also wanted to invite you to check my DA account and youtube videos! - I got TMNT edits and weird crossover thingies over there! Links are on my profile if you are interested! *Winks*

Read you soon!

-Lari


	3. Trust Issues

**Author's Notes: **Tee-he-he. *Smiles sheepishly* Long chapter for the long wait? Thank you all for reading!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own this show or its characters.

* * *

**To Err is Human**

**Trust Issues**

"The trust of the innocent is the liar's most useful tool."

* * *

By the time the night turned into early morning, Hamato Yoshi was exhausted. They had been cleaning up rubble until three o'clock. The explosion from Donatello's lab had been so strong that the commotion had caused the entire lair to tremble, making pieces of the ceiling fall all around it.

Yoshi currently sat on the dojo's carpet, in his usual spot at the base of the tree, with his eyes closed. A drop of water fell on top of his head and he lifted tired eyelids. The plant on top of him was soaking wet due to a loose pipe on the ceiling – again, courtesy of his third son's experiment.

Splinter groaned and scooted over to his left, barely separating his bottom from the rug, but escaping the next drop nonetheless. He peeked at the clock on the opposite wall and frowned. Quarter 'till seven.

Tomorrow – or later today- he was going to have a serious talk with Donatello involving the dojo's roof. But for now he'd let the unconscious ninja enjoy the privilege of avoiding his wrath.

Splinter yawned. Regardless of the stillness that penetrated the underground home and his need for rest, he hadn't slept a wink last night. His mind just kept traveling back to his son.

Donnie had yet to wake up and it looked like he was going to stay that way until much later - which Splinter was grateful for at some extent. After all, a father needed long hours of meditation in order to find a fitting _punishment_.

Honestly, if Donatello thought he was getting out of this one unscratched, he had another thing coming. The Sensei thought darkly.

According to April; the boy had been staying up all night at for the past two weeks, only sleeping when his body collapsed every hour or so. Then he had excused himself for meals and trainings in order to get some rest or _continue_ working. _Lying._ Splinter narrowed his eyes at the hanging weapons on the other side of the room.

When April had confronted him, out of genuine preoccupation and caring, Donatello had not only refused to tell her what he had been doing; he had deliberately attacked her by blocking her chi. _Betrayal._ The rat's mind screamed. He bit the inner corners of his mouth trying to control the rage.

Finally, because of his rash actions, Donatello had blown up his own workshop and almost brought the entire lair down with him. And since everyone was out - or unconscious, the possibility of rescue was dim. _Stupidity. _Thank the heavens there hadn't been a cave in. Donatello would have killed both himself and April!

What Splinter didn't understand was: what in the world was so _important_ that his son would keep it a secret from them? Donatello had been so eager to share his inventions in the past; what made this one so especial? Was it fear or was it shame? Perhaps both?

The rat shook his head. Whatever the answer, Splinter was only certain of one thing. Donatello had been playing with fire. And when he had gotten burned, he had almost shared his fate with everyone around him.

Lifting his left wrist, he checked the hour again and let a sigh escape his frame. Seven o'clock. Whoever said dawn brought the light of a brand new day had certainly never raised teenagers.

Luckily, regarding the circumstances training was out of the question by now. The turtles probably deserved to sleep in until midday, after the night's late work. And Hamato Yoshi _could_ enjoy the peace and quiet for a little longer. Even if his psyche felt anything but.

The ninja rat massaged his temples. He just needed to keep meditating and the stillness would return to his old head. "What am I going to do with him?" he muttered straightening his back for more concentration.

"You could always tie him up to his bed, that way he won't be able to sneak out at night." Leonardo offered brightly from the dojo's entrance before he made his way to the center of the room.

The ninjutsu Master shouldn't be surprised by his son being up at this hour. But he was. He sometimes forgot the eldest turtle was an early riser, whether he'd had a good night rest or not.

However, instead on commenting on the matter, Splinter focused on the suggestion made by the turtle and waved his paw in the air dismissively. "You know your brother is a gifted escapologist, Leonardo."

"Not if we use Mikey's Kusarigama chain." Leo chanted back and sat down next to his teacher in a lotus position. This had become a usual habit between the two of them. Every other morning the leader of the team would be up earlier than his brothers to meditate with his father until training started. Neither said a word, but Splinter enjoyed the quality time he spent with the first born. Besides, a little bit more meditation wouldn't hurt the young mutant.

"I did not think you would come today, my son." The father confessed.

Leo shrugged his shoulders. "I couldn't sleep anyways." He opened his eyes to peek at his father and hissed. "Thinking about you-know-who."

The Sensei let a soft smile grace his lips. It was amazing how young people could keep a good humor even in the direst of situations. And even if he found his sons' optimism contagious at times, in this occasion, Splinter couldn't allow himself such luxury.

His son has crossed the line. No matter how justified the turtle might have thought he was; Donatello had had no right to trick April - especially with his ninjutsu training. Yes, the rodent had taught him to think like a ninja and adapt to the circumstances, but Yoshi had also educated his sons in the ways of honor and trust among family and friends. Donatello hadn't respected these valuable lessons. And because Splinter was his Sensei, he felt directly responsible for his student's actions.

"You know if you think any louder, you might just wake him up." Leo drawled with closed eyelids. His back was a perfect perpendicular line with the dojo's carpet. He remained as still as a statue, his neutral face unchanging.

Yoshi had never felt as proud of him as a ninja. Leonardo was going to grow up to be the best one of them all. Not because he was the most talented- that single spot belonged to Michelangelo- but because he was the most _perseverant_.

And he, who strives to better oneself, will eventually succeed.

"You are right, my son." Splinter let out a dry chuckle.

But sensing uneasiness beneath his father's voice, Leonardo ceased his meditation and tilted his head. "You wish to talk about it, Sensei?"

Yoshi half-closed his eyes. "I do not believe there is anything to discuss, Leonardo. I failed your brother and that is the bottom line." He admitted and his ears lowered against black fur.

"That's _not_ true." Leo moved into a kneeling before his father so he could face him directly. "What happened to Donnie wasn't your fault."

Leo didn't understand why everyone was putting Donatello's mistakes on their respective shoulders. This was ridiculous; if someone was responsible, it was Donnie himself; not Sensei or April! Even Leo should be blamed rather than them! After all, Raphael hadn't been completely delusional when he had declared the eldest ninja could have stopped his younger brother.

Okay so it wasn't that complicated to assume the blame for Donnie. But still, Leo didn't have to like it when anyone other than himself did so.

Sensei sent him a knowing grin. "I am your father, Leonardo, your _teacher_. And as such, any actions my students take are on my shoulders."

"But Donnie _didn't_ follow your teaching, Sensei!" the younger ninja insisted.

"Yes," Splinter agreed, bowing his head. "And for that, I'll be forced to take drastic measures regarding your brother."

Leo reeled back and stammered a little. "What do you mean?" What was Splinter going to do to Donnie?

The Master shook his head, dismissing the answer. He moved into a standing position and intertwined his fingers, waiting. Recognizing it as his cue, Leo rose to his feet as well.

"I do not want you or your brothers to interfere or even ask Donatello about this matter, Leonardo." Splinter ordered with foreign tranquility.

Even if his Sensei almost always spoke in a similar tone, this time Leo couldn't help but sense the rage hidden underneath.

"But Sensei -" Leo protested immediately. Master Splinter held his palm up, preventing the blue masked student to speak another word. However that didn't stop the teenager from ranting in his mind.

He just didn't understand. Splinter had ordered them to leave Donnie alone once and look what had happened! If they only stood in the sidelines, Donnie would just back off even more. They'd_ never_ be able to help him!

"I am going to deal with him, myself." Splinter reassured, putting his hands calmly behind his back.

"Sensei," Leo met the rat's eyes slowly. "If we don't push him now, he'll never tell us what's wrong." Maybe if he reasoned with his father, he would be able to get some common sense in him.

"Perhaps," Master Splinter nodded. "But it will be his choice, Leonardo. We can't force him to do something he does not feel comfortable with."

Leo felt the heat of an angry blush making its way up to his cheeks. He understood his brother wanted some space, but it wasn't a matter of _wanting_ something. This was about what Donatello _needed_. What if Donnie put himself in danger again?

As if reading the turtle's thoughts Splinter continued. "I will take measures to prevent–" his eyes drifted to the damaged ceiling. "-something like this, from happening again."

Leo wasn't sure. Even if his father forced Donnie out of his lab – which his brother would never accept, by the way – there was no telling if Donnie was going to stop pushing them away. Maybe Leo should talk to him. Face Donatello, and finally find out what the heck was wrong with his sibling. He would spill the beans if Leonardo was persuasive enough.

Splinter spoke again. "I often encourage you act like the natural born leader you are, Leonardo. Your brothers listen to you and respect your judgment."

_Yeah right._ Leo couldn't help but remark in the back of his mind. Had his father missed the never-ending arguments between him and Raph over the past months?

Reading his face like an open book, Sensei met his son's confused gaze. "Doesn't matter how much Raphael tries to deny it, he values your input, Leonardo - as do Michelangelo and Donatello."

Where was Splinter going with all this, exactly?

The ninjutsu Master addressed him again. "You must make sure Raphael and Michelangelo treat him as if nothing has happened."

Say _what?_ The eldest turtle gaped at his teacher in disbelief. How could he even suggest something like that? Raph and Mikey would never accept it, especially coming from him! Heck _he_ wouldn't accept it either! Donnie had the _obligation_ to explain himself - just like Leo had, when he'd kept Karai from the family. This wasn't a matter of ninja honor or some crud like that; it was about trusting your loved ones and not hurting them on purpose!

"Sensei, he _attacked_ April." Leo narrowed his eyes in anger and worry. How could he pretend to be all peas in a pod with Donnie if he was furious at the younger turtle! Just because Donnie had gotten hurt, did not mean Leonardo wasn't _mad_ for what he had done!

"You shall not push him!" Master Splinter thundered.

Leo stared back at his father with incredulity. He had only seen Sensei this serious about something when the rat had gone all crazy-ass and forbid them to go topside for fear of the Shredder.

Was this going to turn out into something like that? He prayed it wasn't the case as he continued to analyze his teacher's slightly shaking frame. Then something in his mind clicked.

Splinter was scared; just like he had been when they had faced their mortal enemy for the first time. Except that now, the 'enemy' was not something to be physically fought with, because it was inside Donatello. Because it was his son, and Sensei didn't know what to do to make it go away.

But why wouldn't the rat want them to interfere? It wasn't like they could make things any worse! Sure maybe Raph would tease Donnie about blowing himself up, and Mikey would annoy him to the sewers and back in order to make him speak. And maybe Leo would patronize his brother a little too - Okay fine, so they _would_ make things worse - but it wouldn't be intentional!

Sighing in defeat the eldest turtle focused on the red and yellow patterned carpet. "Hai Sensei."

Splinter smiled approvingly and placed a paw on his naked shoulder. "I know you are concerned about your brother, my son. And perhaps you even wonder why I'd make such request."

_No. Not anymore really._ Leo thought back feeling completely useless and Splinter continued.

"It is not that I have no faith in you, my son." Sensei spoke honestly. "But your brother is unpredictable at the moment - which is why I do not desire to push any boundaries with him."

"He already blew himself up, Sensei." Leo raised a finger dryly.

"Yes, and we must prevent that from happening again." The older ninja replied making his way to his chambers. "With patience and understanding, he'll come around."

-_After_ he got his hands on Donatello first, that is. Yoshi added mentally.

"So, you're letting him off the hook?" Leo asked in disbelief.

"No, I did not say that." Splinter's tone was somewhat bitter. After all, just because he wasn't going to force Donatello to speak, it did not mean he was going to let the lair explosion or the attack on April, go with a simple warning. His son needed to learn there were _consequences._

"Sensei, problems are not going to solve themselves if we just do nothing!" Leo called with urgency.

The rat frowned at him. "There is an abysmal difference between waiting for the proper time to act and doing nothing, Leonardo."

The turtle's lips drew a thin line and he clenched his jaw shut. Standing in the sidelines wasn't exactly his style when it came to his brothers. He didn't like the idea of just ignoring something like this, but he supposed Sensei knew better. Leo just needed to believe in his master's judgement, - no matter how hard it may be at the current time.

"I trust you'll inform Michelangelo and Raphael of my decision?" the rat inclined his head in a bow.

"Hai, Sensei." The turtle wrinkled his snout and hissed between clenched teeth. He could just imagine what his brothers were going to think of the whole ordeal. Splinter made his way to his private chambers and Leo just stood in the middle of the room watching his Sensei disappear through the sliding doors.

"I'm going to have one heck of a time explaining this to Raphael." He muttered once Splinter was out of sight.

* * *

"He said what!" Raph demanded, his muscled arms flying indignantly in the air. He appeared to be on the verge of murdering his older sibling.

"Hush Raph!" Leonardo insisted through gritted teeth, glancing momentarily at the couch where their purple masked brother slept. "You're going to wake Donnie up!"

Raph snorted and marched over Donatello. "By all means, let him wake! He's got a lot explaining to do anyways!"

"Raph, Splinter said -" Leo raised his palms, trying to calm his brother, but Raphael cut him off.

"I don't give a _flip_ about what Splinter said! This _idiot_ is gonna listen to me!" he pointed a deadly finger to the snoring mutant.

Leo groaned. He knew this was going to be harder than he'd expected. But imagination and the real deal were different things, especially when they involved confrontations with the hot-head. "Look, I want to know what happened too, Raph. But we can't just force Donnie to tell us if he doesn't want to!"

Raph shrugged his shoulders smirking at Leonardo. "Sure we can! I do it with Mikey all the time!" he thumb-pointed towards the orange clad ninja.

"Hey!" Michelangelo, who had been quietly enjoying a slice of pizza, protested from the other side of the room with his mouth full of cheese.

As usual, both of his brothers paid him little mind.

"We have to do what Sensei ordered, Raph." Leo repeated straightening a bit so he could be more imposing in stature. Not that, being a short turtle intimidated Raphael in the least, but it was worth a shot.

"There is no way I'm walking out of this one, Leo." Raphael growled lowly fisting his hands at his sides.

"Well you better, because Sensei was pretty serious about it," Leonardo crossed his arms over his plastron grinning as he added. "_darn_ serious."

"Ooh, Man! Don't tell me he's gone all psycho on us again!" Mikey pouted. He leaned on the edge of the sofa as his eyes searched for a paranoid rodent. But not finding Splinter, Mikey cautiously inched towards his quarreling siblings.

Leo shook his head at Mikey. "Nope. Not on us, just him." He gestured towards Donatello, then faced Raph and raised a triumphant eyebrow. "And _anyone_ who disobeys his orders."

Raph's rage was instantly replaced by a sudden mask of panic. After a couple of seconds of indecision the shorter turtle snarled at the floor. "Fine! I won't mess with him."

He turned around to the opposite direction and Leo gave Mikey a satisfied grin, as he had gotten his way once again. Suddenly the hot-headed ninja twirled and met his older brother's gaze with boiling green eyes.

"But if something like this happens again, Leo. I'm holding you directly responsible for it." He hissed venomously. "Not Donnie, not Sensei. _You._"

Raphael stomped his way towards the punching dummy, not before shoving Leo by the shoulder. The older ninja set his jaw and shook his head as the sound of fists colliding with rag doll filled the living room. Raph was obviously not moving any time soon, so Leo simply limited himself to ignore the grunts and growls emanating from his brother, and sat down in front the television.

A click of a button and the screen lit up with life.

"Doctor Mindstrong! Captain Ryan has been taken by the Utroms! We have to _save_ him!" Crankshaw yelled at the yellow alien and Leonardo gasped. This was one of his favorite episodes!

"Then you have to lead this rescue mission, Mr. Crankshaw!" the intelligent being replied.

"Without our Captain?!" the younger Space Hero panicked, lifting his trembling hands up to his face. "We'll be doomed!"

"Think Crankshaw! What would Captain Ryan do!" Leonardo echoed along with the character on the screen.

Suddenly the young officer narrowed his eyes in determination and slapped himself very much like Captain Ryan would. He stood up and sat on the leader's chair. "You are right, Doctor! We can't just sit here! Our Captain needs us!" the temporary commander called at the rest of the crew. "Prepare to launch missiles at the Utrom ship!"

"That, won't be necessary Mister Crankshaw!" the missing Captain Ryan stepped into the main room of the spaceship. "I have escaped Utrom claws to put an end to this mutiny!"

Crankshaw stood up in a flash. "But Captain! I was just trying to save you!"

The larger man shoved Crankshaw, sending him crashing to the floor. There was a close up on the true hero of the show as he declared. "I meant, Doctor Mindstrong!"

Every crew member eyes widened in surprise as they all faced the alien scientist. Ryan continued and removed the yellow skin that turned out to be a mask. "Or should I say, Celestial."

Gasps both coming from the television speakers and Leo's throat resounded in the room. The next few moments were spent by watching one of the most controversial twists in Spacenik history.

A giggle behind him got his attention and Leo turned around just in time to see Mikey holding a long can in his hand. He shook it up and down before pouring a white paste on Donatello's open palm. It looked suspiciously like shaving cream.

_No way._

"Mikey!" the taller turtle hissed, standing up. "What do you think you're doing?"

The orange banded ninja sniggered and shrugged his shoulders. "You said, treat him as if nothing's happened."

Leo's jaw dropped in disbelief. He couldn't believe what Michelangelo was attempting to do. Donnie had been _hurt_ hours ago. True, the injury hadn't been anything serious but it was still a pretty nasty cut on the head.

"You know, he did say that, Mikey." Raph appeared behind the freckled teen; a large feather toying between his hands and the most innocent grin gracing his features.

Leonardo stared between Raphael and Michelangelo. "Tell me this is a joke."

Raphael's smirk widened. "All right," he crossed his arms over his plastron before glancing down at Donnie's peaceful frame. "This is a joke."

Mikey leaned closer towards Raph and mumbled. "I thought it was kinda obvious."

Leo wanted to slap himself. He had walked right into that one, hadn't he? "You know what I meant!" he protested in a low voice. "You can't wake him up like this! He just got hurt!"

"And Splinter asked us to treat him as if everything's fine," Raph tilted his head guiltless. "And this is what we would do under normal circumstances. Isn't that right Mikey?" The younger brother nodded eagerly.

"You're _not_ waking him up." Leo repeated in determination.

"Oh come on!" Raph dropped his arms, almost letting go of the feather. "You know he deserves it! Don't tell me you aren't even a little bit angry at him for lying to us."

"Yeah but-" what Leo was about to say was interrupted by Raphael again.

"And didn't he avoid going out on night patrol only to blow himself up? And let's not forget how he knocked April out using ninja training." Raph ranted pacing then stopped and regarded Leo. "You know it's a _shame_ Splinter didn't dismiss the whole deal with Karai like he did with Donnie here."

Leo narrowed his eyes and set his jaw firm. Oh Raphael had _not _just gone there. "You know that's just a little below the belt."

"Whatever, you know I'm right." Raph drawled back.

Darn it. He _was_. Leo had been so mad at Donnie when he had realized the whole lair fiasco was his fault. And even angrier at his purple masked brother when Splinter let him off the hook so easily! He never got that kind of treatment from his father. It wasn't fair.

_The heck with it_. "Do it."

Mikey beamed instantly and tore the feather from Raph's hands. The three brothers sneaked behind the couch and Mikey tickled their sleeping sibling in the face. Donatello stirred and mumbled something under his breath but otherwise his arm didn't move.

"Boy, he's really out of it." Raph told Leo lowly.

"Don't underestimate the power of Doctor Tickle-stain, dude." Mikey hissed back and caressed the white feather against his brother's face a second time.

Donnie waved his cream-less hand near his face as if trying to shoo a fly. Mikey's face fell a little at the failed attempt.

"Third time's the charm, Mikey." Leo smirked and the orange clad ninja nodded in determination.

Just as the feather was about to make contact with Donnie, the shaving cream hand flew straight for his face. _Jackpot._

Donnie jerked awake and fell to the ground, completely covered in cream. "What the – Mikey!" he thundered, though his yell was hard to make out between the laughter coming from his brothers.

"Not alone this time, dude!" Mikey gasped between chuckles and gestured to his accomplices.

Raphael was literally rolling on the floor grabbing his stomach with roaring mirth. Leo was wiping out tears of joy. Donnie tried to rise to his feet, prepared to pound his soon to be dead brothers to the ground, but he fell suddenly back and landed on his bottom. A dizzy feeling made his way up to his head and he saw stars in front of his eyes. He grabbed his sore head and groaned in pain, some cream fell to the tiles on the floor.

The three ninjas noticed this and their laughter immediately died. Leo was at his side in a flash. "Donnie are you okay?" he furrowed his brows in concern and grabbed his brother's arm.

Donatello pushed him away. "No! I'm not; I'm covered in shaving cream!"

"Dude, it was only a joke." Raph frowned at his usually reasonable brother.

"Yeah, and it was Raph's idea!" Mikey added and Raphael elbowed him in the plastron.

Leo tried to pull Donnie to his feet once again, but the younger mutant gave him a shove. "Donnie, let me help you!"

Donatello sent him daggers with furious brown eyes. "I think you've helped enough for the day – ow!" he whined when his supporting limbs failed him a second time and his head ached.

Why the heck did it hurt so much? Donnie wondered grabbing his aching head. Had he been in a fight with the Kraang recently? Had something blown up in his face or something –

His eyes snapped up in the direction of the lab as everything came back to him. The workshop's door was – there was _no _door. It had been pulled out of its hitches. And even if the angle only provided him a glimpse of the room, it was enough to see it was completely destroyed.

The experiment with April's blood had gone worse than wrong. God, April! He had knocked her out yesterday – it had been yesterday, right? – But where the heck was she? Was she all right? What if she had woken up and got caught in the debris?

Donnie turned his head around searching for her, but no matter how hard he looked, the read headed girl was nowhere in sight. He felt the air suddenly missing from his lungs.

"Hey, hey, hey – _hey_!" Leo was shaking his shoulders strongly and forced Donnie to meet his eyes. "Calm down, Donatello, breathe." He ordered, realizing Donnie was having a panic attack.

The purple clad turtle closed his eyes and tried to listen to his leader's voice. Thankfully, moments later he could inhale and exhale without trouble. "Where is April?" he gasped weakly glancing up at his brothers.

"In her room, probably throwing darts at a picture of ya." Raph clarified and Leo shot him a dirty glare that made Raph glance away.

Leonardo turned back towards Donnie and squeezed his shoulders gently. "April's fine. But I don't think she's up yet. She – had a rough night."

Raph snorted behind him while muttering. "That's one way to put it."

Leo's eyes narrowed to the point his irises were practically invisible as he glared at Raphael.

Meanwhile, Donatello had been silently watching the exchange between his older brothers with both guilt and shame. It wasn't hard to figure out his brothers knew at some extent what he had done to April; they just ignored his reasons and what happened in the lab.

Suddenly he could relate more as to why they had woken him up in such tactless manner. "Uh- listen, guys, I don't know what April told you but I never meant to-"

Leonardo reeled back, narrowing his eyes at Donnie seriously. "You don't have to say anything, Donnie." He interrupted calmly and stood up. Mikey and Raph were at his sides as if agreeing.

Donatello blinked up and slowly rose to his feet as well. "I don't?"

"No." Leo shook his head and lowered his arms at his sides. The expression that crossed his face was of pure defeat. "If you don't want to trust us that's fine."

Donnie stepped back a little, both hurt and shocked at Leo's sudden change of attitude. He resembled a sad clown with the white paste all over his face. But Leonardo didn't take his words back. If Donatello wanted to do it on his own, he might just get his wish.

"It is?!" Mikey asked loudly in genuine curiosity. Raph elbowed the youngest turtle and Mikey groaned in pain.

Donnie ignored his brothers' antics and just focused on Leo. The older turtle looked like he was debating something with himself. Whether or not say the next words that teased his tongue. Suddenly the blue clad ninja turned towards Mikey.

"Yes it is, Mikey." Leo told the freckled ninja with dead calmness, before his gaze rested once on Donnie again. "Just don't expect _us_ to trust _you_ in return."

And with that, Leonardo stalked away to sit in front of the TV, where Space Heroes was showing another adventure. Raphael just followed suit, without giving Donnie a second glance, he stomped towards the kitchen where Spike was probably waiting. Only Mikey remained, facing him with disappointed yet broken baby blue eyes that this time didn't need to fake the puppy-slash-turtle face.

Unable to stand it any longer; Donnie he turned around and left the room without another word. He rushed to the bathroom, determined to get this stuff off his face. However, just because he cleaned himself on the outside, it did not mean he would feel any less dirty on the inside.

Donatello closed the washroom door behind him and leaned his shell against it. He stared at the empty room a couple of moments before wobbling towards the tub and turning on the shower. As he waited for the water to warm up, the turtle slowly took off his elbow and knee protectors, bandana and other wrappings. He was practically moving on course mode, focused on pushing everything to the back of his mind. But he was unable to. Finally he climbed on the tube with a long tired sigh.

As he had predicted, his family members were boiling hot with rage about last night's events. They weren't exactly yelling it to the four winds – which was odd; in Raph's case – but they had each expressed it in different ways.

He could practically reach and touch Leo's disappointment with his bare hands. The feeling was so overwhelming; Donnie had had a hard time just _facing_ his older brother. Raphael was pissed – well, more so than usual anyways. Donnie knew this because the only thing more dangerous than a loud Raph, was a _silent_ one. With a quiet Raph, someone would never see the strike coming.

And Mikey, oh poor Mikey had stared at him with so much betrayal written in his face that Donnie had been tempted to tell him everything - even if the turtle wouldn't understand a bit of the scientific part. He was such a sucker when it came to his little brother.

By the time he turned the water off, Donnie didn't feel any better. His brothers didn't trust him, and he couldn't exactly blame them.

He climbed out of the tube and moved towards the mirror. His eyes rested on the nasty cut on his forehead. He had thrown the bandage away – it had been ruined with shaving cream – so he needed to wrap it up.

He opened the cabinet behind the mirror and frowned at the slightly loose door. He'd have to fix that when he had the time. Donnie shrugged his shoulders and pulled out first aid kit and bandaged his injury with white clean gauze.

After he exited the bathroom, Donnie strolled to his room to change into clean pads and purple mask. Finally he grabbed his bo staff, that had been left forgotten in a corner near his bed since last night, and made his way back outside, dragging his feet.

If his brothers had heard him enter the living room, they didn't show it. Each was paying him little mind as they carried on with their respective activities. Donnie, however, knew them enough to realize that even if they weren't giving him second glances, did not mean that their attention wasn't fully on him.

It was one of the reasons why Donnie hadn't bothered to step in the direction of his lab once he had entered the lounge – no matter how desperate the urge to go inside and inspect the damage. His brothers would have a fit if he secluded himself inside the workshop right after yesterday's events.

He sighed inwardly; maybe this was for the better; he should get some coffee anyways. He started towards the kitchen but froze someone called his name in a warning.

"Donatello." His father's voice came from the dojo.

His brothers had heard the unpleased Sensei too, and they all faced the training room's direction. The three turtles had the 'I'm glad I'm not him' look in their eyes.

Suddenly Splinter stepped into view and Donnie lowered his gaze. He knew where this was going, and he didn't like it one bit. "Would you care coming here for a moment?"

_As a matter of fact, I would care Sensei. See, I rather get locked up in a cage with a hungry mutant-tiger _and_ the Shredder, than go in there alone._ The self-defensive part of Donnie's mind screamed out of pure instinct.

However he knew such answer was unacceptable and would just end him being laughed at. So, Donnie suppressed the fear rising up his throat and just strode over his father.

He could feel the eyes of everyone burning at the back of his neck. He thought he even heard Raph or Leo snickering. _Let's see who fixes the toaster next time you guys break it_. He barked in his mind bitterly.

"Donnie." Just as he was about to enter the dojo Mikey stopped him, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. His gaze was filled with determination and empathy. "Can you leave me your skateboard?"

And then Donatello wanted nothing more than to dismember him – very, very slowly. His deadly glare got the point across, though. - Even if it didn't stop his siblings from chuckling.

Donnie scorned at them and stepped in.

"Was that a 'yes' or a 'no'?!" Michelangelo asked from outside the dojo in amusement and Donnie fisted his hands growling lowly.

"Donatello." Splinter warned from the opposite side of the chamber. How could the rat even see him was beyond Donnie, as his father was facing the painting on the wall. The turtle just sighed in defeat and approached Sensei, feeling no less than a dead man walking. He cautiously searched for the Randori staff, but couldn't spot the darn thing anywhere.

Dear God was he doomed.

Deciding it was futile; Donnie knelt before his father and waited for the inevitable.

"Sensei, about yesterday, I never thought the lab would blow up -" he ranted but the ninjutsu master interrupted him.

"We're not going to talk about what you were working on inside your lab. It is your business, and I probably wouldn't comprehend most of it." Splinter started with scary calmness.

Donnie nodded as Splinter announced harshly. "No, we're not going to talk about that, but if you wish to address the matter, you are welcomed to try and help me understand why your_ experiments_ are of more importance than your_ family_. - Though, I doubt I'd grasp that as well."

Donatello's heart jumped up to his throat. He licked his lips a couple of times before he found the right words. "I – I – I am _sorry_, Sensei." He stammered. _I can't tell you_. "I really never meant to hurt you guys, and the explosion – it was a complete accident!"

Splinter raised an eyebrow. "I know it was. Quite frankly, I would be even more troubled if you had done it on purpose, my son." He did not miss how Donatello had smartly evaded the requested explanation. "But blocking April's chi was no accident, Donatello. Neither was lying to your brothers and myself."

"I know." Donnie bowed his head reverently before staring back at Sensei. It was pointless to deny his actions now. "It won't happen again."

"Of course it won't." Splinter agreed and his hand moved inside his robe as if to pull something out.

Donnie's mind froze for a moment. He cringed and prepared for a blow. However, when nothing happened, Donnie opened his eyes warily.

His father was handing him a piece of paper. Splinter's expression was of that pure calmness and even some resignation. Hesitantly, Donatello extended his arm and grabbed it. He frowned.

It was a chore list?

"These should keep you busy enough, so you won't go back into your laboratory and 'burn the midnight oil', if you may." Splinter rested his paws over his belly tranquilly. "You may notice the list includes cleaning the lab, though. Do not trouble yourself with semantics, my son; one of your brothers will be escorting you while you are inside the workshop at all times. Just so he makes sure you are not doing anything other than tiding the place up."

Splinter had forbidden the other three turtles or April to clean it last night. If he'd had his way none of his children or dear students would place foot in the cursed workshop again. Unfortunately, the lab contained too many dangerous objects that if not taken with the proper care, could provoke dire consequences such as yesterday. Since none of his boys, other than Donatello, knew how to handle themselves inside the room, Splinter had concluded it was his third son's responsibility to clean the mess.

He didn't like having Donatello inside there, but hopefully, one of the turtles would make sure he didn't endanger himself – again.

April was out of the question, of course. Splinter wasn't about to trust the teenage human with Donatello after what happened. Besides, April was so mad at the purple banded turtle that she wouldn't want to even talk to him.

Meanwhile, Donnie had been busy gaping at the substantial list: Repair dojo's ceiling pipes, take winter's clothing down, do laundry, clean lab, do the dishes, take out garbage… It went on and on.

Was his father for real? He couldn't just turn him into the family's slave! Even his brothers hadn't gotten into this much trouble when Raph lost his temper or Leo hid Karai from them! God! The darn list didn't even have a due date!

He fisted his hands and bolted up indignantly. "Sensei, you can't be serious."

"Do I look like I am joking, Donatello?" Splinter questioned letting his mouth shape into a tiny snarl.

Donnie stared at him for a moment before he spat. "Iie, Sensei."

_Fine_, if this was how it was going, then so be it. He could do a few chores around the lair for a while, but there was _no way_ Splinter was going to keep him from his projects. His work was far too essential to the family. He needed to persuade his father to lift that part of the punishment. But after last night's events he just didn't know if there was a way to convince the rat.

"Good." Splinter nodded. "Now hand over your staff."

Donnie's head snapped up and he froze. He narrowed his eyes in confusion before Sensei continued.

"Until you start respecting the teaching I have given you, you are not to join your brothers or April for practice." Sensei clarified with no hint of humor or sarcasm in his clearly disappointed voice. "You are _suspended _from training until further notice."

Donatello's legs felt like jelly and he was pinned to the ground. Time appeared to slack at the moment and he blinked; trying to determine if this was some lucid nightmare or did his father really had just _fired_ him.

Splinter cleared his throat and Donnie snapped back into reality. He wasn't joking.

Automatically, his arm went to his back and grabbed the staff, pulling it from its holder. He spun it a couple of times over his head before extending the weapon to Splinter. The rat took it without another word and turned around.

Donnie watched as Splinter placed his bo staff on one of the hangers on the wall and lowered his head in shame. Okay, so he wasn't the most skilled warrior out there, and he didn't enjoy fighting as much as his siblings did, but that did not meant he didn't _like_ being a ninja. He loved hopping and doing flips through the skyscrapers, helping the city, saving lives -or at least trying to- and now…

Splinter had taken that out of him. Part of what defined him as Donatello. Maybe not the strongest mutant ninja turtle out there, but still a _ninja._ And now he- he wasn't one anymore.

A pang of something that felt remarkably similar to sorrow pushed behind his eyes but Donnie blinked and swallowed it thickly. He felt naked without his bo. This hadn't been like the time Sensei had taken their weapons away as an exercise; this was Splinter saying he was not _worthy_.

He felt a hand over his shoulder and resisted the urge to shove his father as far away as possible.

"It will not be permanent, my son. I assure you." His thick eyebrows formed a line as he regarded Donatello. "Someday, you'll understand this is for your own good."

Donnie nodded and took a step back. He couldn't help but glare up. "Do you want the mask too?" he croaked.

"No, of course not." Splinter whispered after a pause.

The turtle nodded again and reeled back. "Am I dismissed now?"

Splinter blinked then lowered his hands at his sides. "Yes, you may go." The purple clad turtle started towards the door. "Donatello,"

Donnie turned around to face him and Splinter continued almost boorish. "I expect you've finished your tasks by eight and I _will_ see you at supper."

Donnie regarded him emotionlessly for a moment before he replied. "Yes… father."

_No point calling him Sensei anymore._ Donnie thought bitterly as he exited the dojo without a glance back.

* * *

"He's coming back! Move!" Leonardo hissed stepping away from the dojo's door.

Mikey and Raph fled to their former spots just as Donnie exited the training area.

Leo shot a quick glance at his younger brother. Donnie stomped his way towards the center of the living room and slumped into the sofa, his arms were crossed over his plastron almost protectively, one of them holding a piece of paper with an iron grip –probably part of Splinter's punishment, Leo mussed.

"What?!" the purple turtle snapped.

"Nothing." Leo turned back to the TV.

He heard him gruff and momentarily mistook him for Raphael. However, the red masked ninja was currently making his way out of the kitchen with Spike on his shoulder. Taking a seat near Donnie and next to Mikey; Raph petted his pet's brown shell.

"So -" Mikey started awkwardly glancing at Leo and fidgeted his hands. "We're going out on patrol?"

Donatello huffed. "Like you don't _know_."

Leonardo turned away from the TV and sighed, ignoring Donatello's grumpiness. "Yes, Mikey we are going out as soon as it gets dark." He took out his T-Phone and checked the time. "In twenty minutes to be exact. We need to find where Kenish is meeting those Purple Dragons tomorrow if we want to get the package first. Since that isn't happening today we have to go back to the store and see if there are some clues."

Donnie frowned in curiosity at the mention of a mission but otherwise he said nothing. It wasn't like he was going with them anyways.

"Great so we get to kick this guy's butt now?" Raph asked hopefully and Leo shook his head.

"Recon mission, Raph." Leo reminded raising a finger. "Tomorrow, however, you can send him to Brooklyn and back."

"Fine." Raphael groaned and leaned back on the sofa.

"Hey dudes can we get pizza tonight?" chipped in a hopeful tone. "I think we are really low on pizza."

"We are not getting jalapeno, anchovies, and jelly beans again." Raphael narrowed his eyes.

"Oh come on!" Michelangelo insisted fully turning towards his brother. "You know you like it too!"

"Nobody in this lair besides you likes it Mikey." Leo supplied.

"I thought it was your favorite, Leo!" Mikey pouted crossing his arms in utter betrayal.

What Leo was about to say was suddenly interrupted by a blowing the fuse Donnie. "Will you just stop it already?!" He stood up from his spot on the couch and every eye landed on him.

The three turtle brothers shared nervous stares.

"I don't know what you mean dude. We're just talking about pizza." Mikey replied sheepishly raising his shoulders.

"That's precisely it!" Donnie pointed viciously. "Stop acting as if you weren't eavesdropping just now! Stop ignoring this!"

Knowing it was useless to deny it Raphael spat. "Well you're one to talk. All you ever do is ignore stuff!"

Donatello narrowed his eyes. "That is not true, and you know it!"

"Please, give me a break." Raph waved a hand.

Donnie's blood boiled. He just couldn't believe the nerve of these guys. What the heck did they want to gain from this little scene?

Just as cue Leo stood up and approached him. "What do you want us to say Donnie? Tell you how awful it is that you blew yourself up? Well it's awful. There. Feel better now?"

"No, that's not what I meant! I mean, I just want to-" Donatello stopped and frowned. What _did_ he want? His brothers were probably just trying to make him feel better by not asking him what happened with Splinter. But the fact was that even if their intentions were good, Donnie felt insulted that they treated him like a child and not faced the matter. However if they were to address the subject – well he wouldn't like that either.

Quite frankly all he wanted was for all this to go away.

"Master Splinter told us not to bother you with it so that's what we're doing." Leo continued.

Even though he knew he was being unfair towards his siblings, Donnie couldn't help but snap. "Yes because you all follow Splinter blindly."

"Dude, we're trying not to make things worse here." Mikey furrowed his brows and stared at him seriously.

"Well you are not doing too well on that." Donatello shot back and crossed his arms.

"Hey! It's not our fault you screwed up and Sensei kicked you off the team!" Raphael bolted up pointing a finger at his younger brother. "So stop your whining and get a grip already!"

Donatello didn't talk back but his knuckles went white for a moment and Leo was sure he was going to have to separate the two of them soon. After a while however, Donnie un-fisted his hands and narrowed his eyes at Raph before turning away rapidly. "I have better stuff to do, anyways."

"Yes and the lab may be a good way to start, Donatello." Splinter's voice called from behind them and the turtles turned to face their Sensei standing in the dojo's doorway.

They all lowered their fighting stand and regarded Splinter. It was Leo who finally found the courage to speak up.

"Sensei, how long have you been standing there?" He asked with a small smile.

Splinter approached the four turtles with his hands behind his back. "Long enough to hear you were listening on my private conversation, Leonardo."

"Sensei we-" Leo started.

"I will not address that specific matter at the time being, my son." He held up a palm, stopping Leo. Then Sensei regarded three of the turtles seriously. "But I wanted to talk to you about what Donatello and I discussed. One of you shall keep an eye on your brother while he performs his duties."

"I don't need a babysitter." Donnie gritted his teeth stubbornly from his place near the TV as his family formed a circle around Splinter.

"All evidence to the contrary, Donatello." Splinter didn't even look at him.

Leo had known it was going to come to this. They had, after all, been spying on the conversation between Donnie and their father. But he had hoped Splinter hadn't been serious about the whole 'Donnie watch duty' thing. They were _heroes_, for heaven's sake, they couldn't afford wasting time guarding one of their own!

"Sensei," The blue masked ninja tried to reason. "We can't stay here and - watch over Donnie; we have to go out tonight. This is important."

Splinter nodded. "I know, but one you shall have to stay behind this time, Leonardo. As I recall you saying, tonight is a _recon_ mission - and your brother's safety is just as primordial."

"What?!" Raphael advanced on Splinter incredulous. "We have to stay and babysit on this dork because he messed up?! How is that fair?!"

"I'm still in the room you know!" Donatello cried but once again his shouts were ignored.

"Only one of us Raph." Leo indicated lowly glancing at his brother who just pouted. Then Leonardo turned towards Splinter and silently wondered who would the Sensei choose as victim.

Splinter however only gave him a soft smile and uttered. "I'll leave the decision to you, my sons."

The rat passed his pupils as he walked across the living room without giving them a second glance. He made his way towards the lair's entrance.

"Sensei, where are you going?" Leo asked stopping the man's trail.

"There are some - matters I need to take care of." He gave them his back as he answered in a strange voice that did not go unnoticed by the leader of the turtles. Then he twisted his neck and his reddish eyes rested on Donnie. "I will be back before you return from patrol. By then I also expect the dojo's roof repaired."

Donatello matched his father's stare for a moment before he surrendered and rasped to the floor. "Hai."

Splinter nodded in approval and when Leo looked back at the rat's direction, Leo realized that Sensei wasn't in the room anymore.

The eldest turtle frowned in curiosity. Their father rarely left the lair. The few times he had done so involved training exercises with one of them. Leo set his jaw. Maybe Sensei just wanted to be left alone. With everything that's happened - _he must be really worried about Donnie if he wants to be on his own._

"There's no way I'm staying locked up with Poindexter here." Raphael's hiss caught Leonardo's attention.

"I can hear you." Donatello crossed his arms over his plastron.

"And I don't give a darn." Raph shot back with a grin then turned towards Leo expectantly.

Somehow, Raph had known what he had been thinking and Leo was impressed by it. His brother was getting more perceptive as their team experience grew. Leo massaged his temples, too certain this wouldn't be easy to explain or accept.

"Actually, I think you're the logical choice here, Raph." He grimaced.

"No way!" Raph threw his arms up in the air then shoved Michelangelo forward. "Make Mikey stay with him!"

Leo gave him a poker face. "Are you seriously trusting Mikey to keep an eye on Donnie while there are machines and chemicals involved?"

Mikey blinked at his older brother and raised a small finger at Raphael. "I must admit, Raph, Leo has a point."

"Shut up!" Raphael pushed him out of the circle then stood directly in front of Leo. "I'm not doing it!"

Meanwhile, Donnie had long grown tired of people talking about him like he wasn't in the room. It was rude and he was wasting time.

"You know, while you guys discuss this, I'm just going to get started on the lab." He started towards the workshop.

Leonardo's head snapped up. "You stay right there until we figure this out!" he pointed towards the sofa. There was no way he was going to let his brother out of sight, especially if he went inside that darn lab again.

Donnie felt his heart race and he saw red. Leonardo was treating him like a freaking child. He didn't even use that tone with Mikey for God's sake! Donatello wasn't stupid, he wasn't about to play with fire with his brothers keeping tabs of his every move. He suppressed the urge to hit something and swallowed his anger.

"You are not the boss of me, Leo." Donatello said with a false grin on his face. "Didn't you get the memo? I'm no longer part of your little team."

And just like that he strode towards the lab.

"Donnie! Donnie!" Leo yelled but his brother didn't come back. Perfect, Donatello was pulling a Raphael. As if one hot-head wasn't enough around here. "Crud! Mikey, make sure he doesn't touch anything!"

"I thought you said-" Mikey offered.

"I know what I said! Just do it! Raph will be there in sec." Leo shot back as Mikey rushed towards the workshop after Donnie.

"No way I'm not going!" Raphael replied stubbornly and Leonardo wanted to kill him.

"We don't have another choice, Raph; April won't want to do it, besides Splinter said it had to be us!" The blue masked turtle pressed.

"Then _you_ stay with him!" Raph almost whined.

"No." Leonardo half smirked knowing Raph's temper was going to cost the red turtle the victory to their argument. "If I stay there's no one stopping _you_ from kicking Kenish's behind and ruin our cover."

"Well he'd deserve it." Raphael muttered.

"My point exactly." Leo patted his brother's shoulder smirking, then grew serious once again. "Sorry Raph, but I need you to hang back on this one."

"It's not fair." The hot-head ninja protested.

"Yeah, but don't worry tomorrow you'll get plenty of time to take it out on the Foot." Leo removed his hand and gave him a slight sincere grin.

Raphael may not be the leader or the most level-headed on the team, but Leo was confident that his brother could keep Donnie out of trouble. When it came to protect one of their own; Raph was almost always the best choice. He had the temper and the attitude to stand up to Donatello if he tried anything funny. And they both knew it.

After a long silence Raphael gave in. "You owe me for this."

Leo grinned as he watched Raph making his way towards the lab. "Tell Mikey to come here, we are leaving."

"Yeah, yeah." Raph dismissed as he entered the messy place and cringed.

Heck, this room looked even worse than last night, if that was even possible. Or maybe Raph hadn't paid enough attention to it back then. After all, when you have a brother holding a bleeding sibling like a rag doll it's hard to notice stuff.

Raph was pulled from his thoughts as Donnie yelled. "For the last time, get out of my lab!"

"Hey dude, chill!" Mikey put up his arms in surrender and letting go of one of the tools he had been holding. It clanked loudly against the tiles. "It's not like I'm goint to blow it up or something- oh wait you already did that."

"Mikey..." Donnie growled in a warning.

"Hey I was just trying to lighten up the mood." The youngest turtle offered with an innocent smile.

Raph had always dreamt of whipping it out of his brother's freckled face with fists.

It seemed like Donnie shared his feeling as he advanced dangerously on the shorter turtle. "I swear if you don't get out I'll -"

"Leave Mikey, Leo says it's time to go anyways." Raph thumb pointed to the exit. He might as well save Mikey's skin for now. After all, if Raph didn't pound Mikey, no one had a right to. Not even one of his brothers.

Donnie sighed in relief as Mikey reeled back and hopped out of the lab. "All right! Have fun you two!"

Raph grunted in annoyance. Michelangelo had just echoed his own words from that time in the Kraang lab, when Donnie had gotten stuck with Mikey for the mission.

Karma could sure be a real ass when it wanted to.

"I'm so gonna get him for this later." He promised Mikey in a whisper and leaned against the wall.

Donnie's voice pulled him out of his thoughts and he approached him cautiously. "Listen Raph, I know you are really pissed off about this, and quite frankly I'm not hopping up and down in joy either. So why don't you go do your stuff in the living room and I'll promise I won't touch anything that is volatile or dangerous-"

"Don't even think about it, Donnie." Raph met his younger brother's eyes with determination and shrugged. "Sure I pretty much want to kick your shell off just about now, but you are not getting rid of me so easily."

"But you- you hate this stuff!" Donnie claimed almost desperately.

Raph smiled, Donatello had really thought he was getting off the hook by pushing Raph's reasonable side. _Well too bad, Donnie, Leo already managed to press all the right buttons to get me here._

"It's boring as heck, yeah. I'd rather watch Space Heroes." Raph agreed.

"See?" The purple masked brother nodded eagerly. Raph's agreement seemed to raise his hopes up. Then Donnie raised his palms to the plastron assuring. "Raph, I won't tell Splinter, I promise."

That's when Hamato Raphael lost it.

"This isn't about Splinter you dork!" He thundered making a bee line for Donatello and pressed a finger against the geek's chest accusing. "You blew yourself up!"

Donatello stopped and frowned all of the sudden at his older brother. Raph just evaded his eyes as he looked at the dirt around the lab. "Raph," he started in a slow quiet voice. "Are you- worried about me?"

Raphael shook his head far too quickly. "Look, I just don't want to clean up rubble all night."

Donnie let a small knowing smile grace his lips but he dismissed the feeling rapidly. "Okay, then- just, don't touch anything."

"Wasn't planning to, anyways." Raphael shrugged his shoulders and walked around the destroyed chamber.

The room, usually clean and tidy with only a couple of things lying around, was completely messed up. The ceiling had a huge hole from which it popped a loose pipe that leaked some sewage against the wall- thankfully it was just water and not another kind of _substance_.

Raphael wrinkled his snout at the smell and walked over to the other side of the room where Donnie's desk was. It didn't look much better than the rest of the lab, but it had managed to survive the explosion. Or at least it was still standing. The edges were burned and there was glass and some purple liquid around it. On top of the small pile rested some scraps of paper that Raphael could only identify as a former notebook, burned around the edges too.

"Dude, this place looks worse than Mikey's room. What the heck were you doing in here, Donnie?" He frowned in disgust at the purple goo. If the Kraang had blood, Raphael guessed it must be it looked like. He turned back towards Donnie only to find his younger brother frozen in place, facing an especially messed up corner in the lab. Raphael approached him warily. "Donnie? Hey- you listening to me?"

The brainy turtle snapped back into reality. "Wha- yeah, I'm -fine. I should get started." He moved away from Raph and strode over to one of the drawers avoiding the red ninja's worried stares.

Raphael glanced around the lab. Donnie was acting strange all of the sudden. He guessed his brother must be saddened at the state of his beloved instruments and projects.

He cleared his throat awkwardly and got Donnie's attention. "Hey, you know these are just machines right? I mean you could always repair them and they'll be as good as new – well I mean when Splinter lets you."

His brother regarded him for a moment before kneeling in front of the drawer and opening it almost mechanically. He took out a few tools and stood nearby the loose pipe.

"There are some things that can never be repaired Raph." He told the broken ceiling before grabbing his stool and climbing up.

Raphael tilted his head and demanded. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, just-" Donnie sighed whipping his face with a tired hand then gestured to another stool near the door. "Just sit over there okay?"

Raphael let out a silent snarl. He was just trying to make the dork feel better about his stupid experiments. It wasn't Raph's fault Donatello had destroyed them all.

"Fine." He scoffed. Next time he'd just leave the sensible big brother act to Leo. It wasn't his style anyways.

Donnie kept working on the pipe and soon the leaking ceased. Meanwhile Raph had been counting drops and glass pieces around the lab boringly.

This was duller than waiting for the Kraang to show up during patrols. He rocked back and forth in his stool. "So, are you ever gonna tell us what were you working on?"

Donnie didn't reply immediately. But Raph managed to hear his whisper after a few moments. "It doesn't matter anymore, Raph."

"Right." Raphael drawled and let out a cough. "You know, I never thought I'd hear you say that about one of your crazy experiments!"

He laughed but Donatello didn't respond. He just jumped off his stool and moved over the desk. Raph leaned forward. "Hey you sure you are all right?"

"I'm fine! Would you just stop asking and leave me alone?" the purple turtle snapped gripping the edge of the burned worktable.

"Geez! Sorry!" Raph shot back defensively pulling up his palms, then muttered. "Just trying to make some conversation."

Donnie closed his eyes and let out a long breath before facing Raph. "No. I'm sorry; I shouldn't have snapped at you, it's – it's not your fault."

"Darn right it's not." Raphael smirked and leaned against the wall once again. "You really know how to bring down the house, when you put your geeky mind into it." Donnie gave him a dry stare and Raph's grin fell. "I was joking?"

"Not in the mood, Raphael." Donnie grunted.

Sheesh! What was his problem? Raphael pouted. It wasn't very often Donnie was this moody. That was Raph's job, after all. He decided to ignore his brother and just tried to find something to entertain himself with, but then his eyes rested on the pile Donnie had been staring at moments ago. Raph frowned. "This place looks different."

"What was your first clue?" Donatello called without looking at him as he picked up broken glass from the floor.

Raph rolled his eyes in annoyance. "I meant something's missing." Then something in his mind clicked in place. "Oh I know! Where the heck is that blob thing? What was his name? Thomas-"

"_Timothy._ And he's _not_ here anymore." Donnie barked lowly.

Raph felt his eyes almost going out of its sockets. "You set him free?! Are you insane?! Donnie, he's a dangerous monster goo-thing that could disintegrate this whole place-"

"Raph!" His younger brother interrupted approaching the pile of metal scraps and broken glass that Raph recognized as the former human's container. "I didn't set him free okay! He just-" Donnie paused and faced away from Raphael.

Raph dragged his feet towards the corner too and stopped a few steps behind Donatello. "Wow, is that the Pulverizer's cage?"

"Yep." Donnie nodded numbly.

Raph stared at the destroyed transparent and clearly empty box. The upper part of the cage was missing, lying around the pile somewhere. The broken glass edges that were still attached to the bottom were shattered and burned. The once see through material was tinted black and deformed. "What the heck happened to him?"

"Well isn't it obvious?" Donnie answered after a few seconds of stillness. "He must have melted. Or incinerated, take your pick."

Raphael wasn't so sure. The cylindrical container didn't look that damaged. If the Pulverizer had melted, why didn't the cage? "It really doesn't look like he- Donnie?"

Donatello had moved back to the worktable and was now giving Raph his carapace.

"Yeah it's a real tragedy. You know what? I don't feel like cleaning this place up right now, most of the dangerous chemicals are in a safe place anyways, why don't we just go? The dojo's roof needs some work." Donnie rambled as he moved stuff around the table and placed them on the drawers.

"Sensei said to clean up the lab." Raph inched towards him, feeling a lot like Leo whenever he quoted Splinter.

"I don't give a darn! - about what Splinter said." Donnie finished a little quieter. "Look I just want to go okay? Please?" he rasped.

Raph blinked at his younger brother sudden shaking form. "Donnie are you - crying?"

"No, I'm not!" Donnie turned around and it was true. He wasn't crying, not yet at least. But his brother's red eyes told Raphael that if they continued talking about this, Donnie was going to weep sooner or later.

_Crud. He must be feeling kind of guilty as of now. _Raph concluded, but before he could say anything regarding the matter, Donatello slammed his hand on the table to get his attention. "Something just got in my eyes and gah-!"

He pulled his palm back protectively towards his chest and Raph's eyes widened at the sight of blood.

"Whoa careful!" he rushed towards Donnie's side and tried to reach for him, but Donnie pulled away.

"It's nothing, just a small cut." The purple masked brother braced his left hand.

"Let me see." Raph tried again, his tone serious.

"I said it's nothing." Donnie narrowed his eyes and glared him down.

"And I said let me see!" Raphael snatched the limb towards him and Donnie cringed in pain. Raph didn't apologize, that's what his brother got from trying to keep injuries from him. "You have glass inside that wound. Where do you keep the tweezers?"

"I can handle it, Raph." Donnie insisted weakly.

"Where _are_ they?" Raphael demanded, his lips barely parting. He squeezed the hand for emphasis and Donnie seemed to get the point as he just gestured to the drawers.

"In the box next to that table." He gasped and pulled his sore palm close again once Raph had retreated to get the medical supplies.

"The red one?" Raph knelt in front a set of cases. They all looked the same except for the colors.

"No," Donnie denied. "That one has medicines and antidotes, just bring me the gray one."

Raphael nodded and obeyed. He took out the pair of tweezers and tried to get a steady hold of them. This was harder than it looked. Donnie did it all the time but Raph couldn't maintain a strong grip on the irksome thing!

Donnie seemed to find the situation amusing as his face gave him a soft smile.

"Don't say anything." Raphael warned and finally managed to get his two fingers to grasp the tweezers correctly. He smirked out of triumph. "Okay, this is probably going to hurt."

"You've hurt me worse during practice, Raph." Donnie pointed out.

"True." Raph shrugged and inserted the tweezers into the cut.

"Ow." Donnie shrieked when Raph pulled the piece of glass out and then poured some alcohol against the wound.

"Don't be such a drama queen." Raphael placed the blood-covered materials over some gauze and cleaned the tweezers with disinfectant. "Can you bandage it yourself?" He inquired as he threw away the bloodied items in the trash can by the table.

"Yeah but I'll do it later." Donnie nodded then put on a pair of latex gloves and started picking up more broken things. "I think you're right I do have to clean up this place. It has too much glass lying around."

"Okay, suit yourself." Raph agreed moving towards his sitting stool one more time. "But if you bleed to death I'm not gonna be here to help ya clean it up."

"Wouldn't I be dead by then?" Donnie mussed with a chuckle.

"Still not cleaning it up." Raph raised his hands in surrender.

Donatello shook his head helplessly. Raphael could be far more emotional and overprotective than any of his brothers, even if he didn't show it most of the time. He also felt kind of touched that Raph was trying to cheer him up in his own way.

Still, it hardly mattered now. Donnie thought sadly as he turned away from Raph and glanced down at the shattered beakers on his table.

Timothy was _gone_; everything he had been trying to accomplish for the past weeks and months was pointless. It had all been destroyed during the explosion and he- he had -_ killed_ his friend.

Something tickled its way down his cheek and Donnie whipped it way quickly. He wouldn't cry about this. He needed to be strong. He couldn't let Raph see him, or heck would his family flip about it too. After everything that had happened with Master Splinter, Donnie wasn't about to throw more fuel into the fire.

He sighed and picked up some of his notes, then grimaced. They were wet. He seriously hoped it wasn't sewage. Suddenly his eyes widened when he noticed the liquid was glowing and dropped the destroyed notebook.

It splashed softly against the table's surface.

"What's wrong?" Raph asked from his spot and Donnie turned around quickly.

"Nothing!" He laughed weakly. "I just thought I saw a – a bug!"

Raphael shook a little and his features scowled in disgust and anxiety. "Well, get rid of it!"

"Yeah, don't worry I've got it!" Donnie was glad his red clad sibling was such an entomophobic turtle. It made excuses like bugs so much more useful sometimes.

He glanced towards the strange liquid and gaped. It looked like purple mutagen. "Fascinating." He whispered, the scientist in him surfacing and overshadowing the sorrow he felt at Tim's loss.

"Hey did you kill it yet?" Raph yelled and Donnie shook his head.

"Almost." The purple banded turtle used a pencil lying nearby to get the wet paper inside a metal container that had survived the commotion from last night. He sealed it close and cleaned the rest of the surface. "Done! No more bugs."

Raphael let out a soft breath but tried to hide it behind a cough. "Great, you done?"

"Yeah, I'm just getting a broom and this place will be as good as new." Donnie replied nervously peeking at the metal container on the table. God if Raph just left for a minute he could see what the purple mutagen did! "Can you get it for me please?"

Raph shook his head and hopped off the stool. "No way, I'm not leaving you out of my sight." At least not while they were inside the lab; Raph'll ditch Donnie as soon as his duties in the workshop ended.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence." Donatello stated dryly. Darn. Raph was pretty sharp when he wanted to. And sometimes, he didn't even realize it.

Raphael shrugged. "You asked for it, Donnie."

Donnie let out a satiric grin as he neared the door at quick pace. "You know Raph, you could achieve a lot of things, if you were just a little bit more patient and less impulsive all the time."

He meant that. Raphael was usually impatient but Donnie wouldn't deny that his brother was smart and thought at bolt speed when a dire situation crossed their path. Unless one of his brothers were injured that is. But regarding everything else that involved – action or fighting- Raph was the most reliable out of the turtles. He was more intuitive and clear headed than Leo or Splinter ever gave him credit for. Donnie was certain Raph could become one heck of a detective if he ever put his mind into it.

Obviously that'll never happen.

Raphael just frowned at the strange comment and replied. "I could same the same thing about you, if you just trusted us once in a while."

And they were back on trusting issues. Donnie sighed tiredly and just left the room in search for a broom.

* * *

Leonardo lowered the binoculars from his eyes. "I am so relieved Raph didn't come."

Mikey stopped sniffing the warm open box in his hands and turned towards him. "You mean because there was no pepperoni or-"

Leo shut the box's lid down, making his younger brother reel away and almost dropping the pizza.

"I obviously meant, because of Spider Bytez, Mikey." Leo gritted his teeth.

"Oh." Mikey grinned and shook his shoulders. He glanced back at the alley across the building where Spider Bytez and Kenish had disappeared moments ago. "Hey, how do you think this Kenish guy got in the league with Spider Bytez?"

"I don't know Mikey, but something about this doesn't feel right. I don't like it." Leo confessed.

"Yeah, me neither." Mikey reflected narrowing his eyes in concentration. "They _should_ have had pepperoni – Ow!"

Leo smacked the back of Mikey's head and light blue eyes glared at him. "What did you do that for?!"

_Well, for once Raph wasn't here to do it._ Leo thought, but uttered evenly. "This is serious Mikey. How could a guy like Kenish contact a mutant in the first place? And as bodyguard - if he is in the league with Shredder why would he need protection? And why would Spider Bytez allow himself being seen?"

"Well he said we were going to pay for what we did to him, maybe he just wants to get back at us?" Mikey supplied hopefully.

Leonardo shook his head glaring at the store. "That's just the thing. He shouldn't _know_ that we know about this."

Mikey frowned and rested his chin on his palm thoughtfully. "I know! Maybe he is just pretending he doesn't know that we know about this! It's all just part of his evil plan!" Leo blinked at him and Mikey continued raising a finger smartly. "But now, _we_ know he knows that we know about this so _we_ have the upper hand!"

Leonardo stared at him silently. "You lost me."

"Yeah me too." Mikey muttered and then his face lit up in an entirely different topic. "Hey so are we going back yet?"

"No point in staying out here anymore I guess." Leo shrugged his shoulders, deciding that it would be better to consult with Sensei and Donnie- Oh right. Well he could still ask April and Raph their opinions on the matter.

But this couldn't stay this way. Leo knew the team needed Donatello. He was the brains of the operation; he almost always deducted this kind of stuff. Maybe Leo should talk to Master Splinter so he could allow Donnie back on the team while they figured Shredder's plans out. It wasn't like Sensei would object if it came to the city's safety.

A sudden chill ran down his spine and Leo stopped to glance upwards. Snow.

"I think we'll need some clothes for tomorrow." He mussed out loud and hopped down to the alley where the manhole was waiting.

Mikey followed his lead and jumped over the emergency staircase. "Tell me about it, my shell is growing icicles!" he showed Leo his shell and it actually had frozen water on it.

Leo chuckled and opened the manhole for his little brother to go inside. "Let's just go. Raph will be thrilled that tomorrow we're getting to kick Spider Bytez as well."

"I can't wait to tell him the good news!" Mikey beamed and slid down the underground staircase.

Leo closed the lid shut and walked besides Mikey.

Soon enough they reached a more familiar part of the sewers and Leo took the lead towards their home. He kept thinking about the Shredder's possible plan for a while but then stopped and turned towards Mikey when he realized his sibling wasn't following him anymore.

His little brother had been quiet the entire time since they had gotten back to the sewers. It was very un-Mikey-like. He was bracing the pizza box to his plastron and quietly keeping up pace with Leonardo. Mikey's head had been twisting every now and then towards certain direction.

Leo frowned. "Mikey, don't tell me you are cold again, this tunnels are not booby trapped like yesterday's."

Mikey's attention snapped back up towards his brother and he shook his head. "No it's not that."

Leo gave him a slight smile. "Then come on, I don't want to leave Donnie alone with Raph - or Raph alone with Donnie, I don't know which one's worse."

Mikey thought about it too. "Well Raph could punch Donnie to the ground and Donnie could blow Raph up so-"

Michelangelo kept on walking and didn't realize that Leo had halted until the two collided. Leo glared him down.

"Mikey, you're not helping." Leo had his arms crossed over his chest as Mikey stepped back.

The youngest turtle let out a little laugh and scratched the back of his neck. "Sorry."

Leo shook his head dismissively. "It's fine I'm just -" _Worried. _He sighed. "Let's just hurry up okay?"

Mikey didn't appear like he would follow when Leo resumed his pace. But after a few moments Leo heard his brother's steps behind him. "Okay."

Just as they were reaching the subway part of the tunnels Mikey turned around and his eyes squinted back to the sewer tunnels. The pizza box hit the ground in a thud.

Leo heard it and quickly marched over Mikey. "Mikey be careful with- what is it? Mikey?" His brother was frozen on the spot staring at the darkness of one of the tunnels. Leo moved to be in front of him and took him by the shoulders. "Mikey, what's wrong?"

Michelangelo blinked and shook his head. His empty eyes focused for a nanosecond and he stared Leo. "He's down there."

Leo followed Mikey's stare and frowned back at his orange clad brother. "Who-? Don't tell me this is about that 'monster' you heard yesterday."

"He's scared Leo. We need to do something." Mikey insisted in a whisper and Leonardo studied him thoughtfully.

"Mikey," He started and squeezed the shorter turtle's shoulders for emphasis. "I thought we made it clear yesterday. Seriously, this isn't funny and you need to stop it. There is _no_ monster because we cannot hear him."

"But I can," Mikey's eyes narrowed like a child's. "Dude, what if I'm the only one who hears him? Maybe I have a especial power like a superhero or-"

Okay this was definitely a joke when they touched superhero ground.

"Mikey, you don't have any especial power and there is no one out there, now come on." Leo grabbed his wrist and pulled him towards the lair but Mikey put his heels to the ground.

"Wait!" he yelled desperately and Leo gazed back at him expectantly. "Okay fine, maybe I don't have especial powers but there _is_ someone out there."

"No there is not. Let's go." The leader said seriously trying to drag him once again.

"Dude I know it sounds crazy but I promise you I'm not lying! He speaks to me and- Leo you gotta believe me." Mikey was practically begging. In fact Leonardo hadn't seen him this serious since- ever.

Leo gazed up and down his little brother trying to find a lie in him. But he couldn't. "Mikey, you are starting to scare me."

"I'm starting to scare me!" Mikey half shouted back then faced the hole and pointed far away. "He is in there, somewhere. I think, maybe if I try to talk back to him I can- Ahh!"

Mikey fell, suddenly feeling lightheaded and grasping his head in pain. Leonardo caught him before he touched the floor.

"Mikey?" He called but his brother's eyes were open and far away. Leo paled. "Mikey, what's wrong? Mikey, answer me! Come on this isn't funny! Mikey!"

Just as he was about to call for help, as they were not that far away from the lair his brother blinked up at him and raised to sitting position.

"Whoa, I think I just blew my own mind." Michelangelo grumbled grabbing his sore head in discomfort.

Leo felt like hitting him and hugging him at the same time. "Mikey you scared me!" he lectured and grasped his brother's shoulder strongly. "Are you sure you are okay?"

"Yeah I think so, but, I can't hear him anymore." Mikey's gaze drifted to the rails.

Leo nodded slowly. "Maybe it's for the better, Mikey. I don't think he was your friend or–Ah!"

He catapulted to his feet and drew out his katanas when a hand rested on his shoulder. His heart raced and he would have stroke were it not for the fact that it was his father who stood in front of him.

"Sensei!" Mikey beamed from his spot on the floor and Splinter sank to his knees in a very father like way and braced his youngest son.

"Michelangelo! Are you all right?" He pulled away from his son and inspected him up and down, as if looking for injuries.

"Yeah, I'm ok." Not having expecting the sudden hug Mikey frowned and answered slowly. He pushed aside the strange feeling and suddenly grinned up at Splinter. "But you almost gave Leo a heart attack."

Yep, Mikey was definitely fine if he was joking around so soon. "Did not! I was just – alert, Sensei." He gazed around for a while before his eyes rested on Splinter once again.

Mikey stood up with Splinter's help and gave his older brother a light smile.

"Forgive me if I frightened you, my son;" Splinter told Leonardo as he let go of Mikey's arm. "It is just that I heard your brother yell." He paused for a minute before his eyes rested on the youngest turtle. "Why did you scream, Michelangelo?"

"I don't know Sensei." Mikey tilted his head to the side in thought as if trying to remember. "I first heard something and then - when I tried to talk to him, - well it _hurt_."

"Him?" Sensei muttered at the same time Leo spoke.

"It's nothing Sensei, this isn't the first time Mikey's pulled something like this." The blue masked ninja dismissed waving his hand.

"Please, that is enough, Leonardo." Splinter stopped him sternly and returned to his orange masked son. "What did you hear Michelangelo? What did _he_ say?"

Mikey frowned recalling the creature's words. "He said something about being cold and – warm, the _place_ was warm. Then he tried to show me where he was. I didn't get to see it, though." Mikey blinked up at Splinter and asked sincerely. "What do you think it means, Sensei?"

For a moment it looked like Sensei wasn't going to answer him, he just stoke his beard thoughtfully. After a while he replied.

"It is better you do not think much about it, my son." Splinter twisted his whiskers and patted the young turtle's shoulder. He appeared to have aged ten years in just a few seconds. "Now come, we should head back to the lair. Raphael and Donatello may be growing impatient."

"Well Raph's always that way." Mikey said happily picking up the pizza box and hugging it like a precious treasure. It probably was.

"Yes." Splinter chuckled softly and gestured for Mikey to go.

Once the youngest turtle was out of hearing range, Leo approached his father and wondered out loud. "Sensei, you are not really believing him, are you?"

Hamato Yoshi didn't glance down at his eldest son. His eyes were too focused on Michelangelo. They walked a few feet behind him and watched his every move, worryingly. "Leonardo, it would be wise to listen to your brother. A leader must never discard anything one his team members take for truth."

"But Sensei, Mikey's always playing some joke like this." Leonardo defended.

"That does not mean he is not serious about this particular matter." Splinter countered inclining his head and Leo followed his gaze.

His features wrinkled. "But Raph and I were there when he heard the thing the last time, and we didn't see or hear anything."

"I know," the ninjutsu master nodded, certain that his son wouldn't lie about something like this. "But maybe just because it is not real for you, it does not mean it is the same for Michelangelo."

"Wait, are you suggesting Mikey is having hallucinations? And we should encourage him?" Leo's eyes widened. If Mikey was hearing stuff that wasn't real, then maybe they should take him to a doctor – well, Donnie. _Great time to kick the smartest turtle out the lab, Sensei._

He was about to make the suggestion of lifting Donnie's punishment when Splinter spoke again. "I'm not certain of it, Leonardo. But I do know that what is bothering _rests_ inside his mind."

"If it's in his head how can we be of any help? Hey, maybe if Donnie checked him -" Leo stuttered.

"Donatello is not going inside that laboratory again." Splinter cut him off in a angry yet low voice and Leo jumped back a little. The father breathed slowly and finally regarded Leo. "Take Michelangelo's word as truth. Do not doubt him, Leonardo."

"Hai, Sensei." Leo said after a moment of silence and just kept waking alongside Splinter.

As they reached the lair's entrance Mikey's voice called. "Hey are you guys coming or what? Pizza's getting cold!"

The rat shook his head his lips curving into a grin. Michelangelo was starting to be himself once again. Leonardo trailed behind his brother and Splinter entered the lair last.

It was immaculate and a lot of things that were missing – like parts of the ceiling- had been replaced. Yoshi smiled satisfactory. Then his eyes landed on the turtle sitting on the couch, his feet resting on one of the puffs sofas. Raph clicked the remote in his hand and glanced at them boringly.

"Well don't you look comfy?" Leonardo muttered at Raphael as he gulped from a soda can.

"Raphael, where is Donatello?" Splinter approached his second son and Raph shrugged.

"Doing your laundry I think, finished the dojo and lab ages ago. Been a pain ever since." Raph dismissed quickly and changed the channel.

Leo snatched the remote from Raph's grasp and turned the TV off. "I told you to keep tabs on him the whole time."

"Get off my back Leo, he's well behaved. I made sure of it." Raph stood up then added. "But I got tired of doing nothing. So he went on his own and I've been keeping an eye on the lab. He's not there, isn't that what you wanted, Sensei?" He leaned towards Splinter.

"It was." The rat admitted and Raph crossed his arms in victory.

"See? Now give that back." The red masked ninja grabbed the remote from Leo's grasp.

However, before he could turn the TV on once again, Splinter took the controller from his fingers. "I believe that since this morning we didn't have training, we should have a short session tonight."

"But Sensei," Both turtles argued and Yoshi didn't allow them to finish.

"Michelangelo," Splinter called and the short ninja emerged from the kitchen with a pizza slice on his mouth. "We are training tonight. I shall see you three in the dojo."

"Sensei, I'm not feeling so well I think I'm gonna throw up. Too much pizza..." Mikey put a hand on his head dramatically.

Leo scoffed. Sure now Mikey was feeling sick. Raph just frowned as he had not thought of it first.

"Do not trouble yourself, Michelangelo." Splinter smiled walking towards the training area. "Tonight we will focus on the mind rather than the body. And if too much pizza is your problem, you won't object to leave the rest of the box for me and your brothers, I suppose."

Mikey gasped and gulped. "Of course not, Sensei!"

"Good, I shall see you in five minutes then." Splinter disappeared through the dojo's doorway at the same time Mikey pouted at being denied the rest of the pizza.

"Crud! Meditating?" Raphael complained dully. "I'd rather get my shell handed to me by the Foot."

"Well, if you hadn't been wasting time today by the time we arrived, Splinter would have left us alone." Leo hissed and his eyes grew blank from anger.

Raph twisted to face him. "Don't blame me for this! I almost lost my mind, because Donnie was being such an emotional train wreck."

"I wasn't the one who freaked out about a simple cut." Donatello said walking into the living room and holding a basket full of clean robes and towels.

"I didn't freak out!" Raphael yelled back and crossed his arms, then slumped back into the sofa.

"How're you doing, Donnie?" Mikey waved at him before taking another pizza bite slowly. He needed to make every bite count, since he wasn't getting any more food until tomorrow most likely.

"Having the time of my life, Mikey. Thanks for asking." Donnie replied dryly and placed the basket on the couch. "You guys took your time." He mused referring to the night patrol.

"We ran into some - trouble on the way back." Leo cleared up.

"You guys fought? What about the recon mission?" Raph demanded indignant.

"No fights, Raph. Mikey -_ heard_ it again." Leo said under his breath and Raphael turned to his younger brother.

"Are you kidding me? I can't believe you are pulling this crud twice. It didn't work the first time and it won't do the trick now, so just let it go already, Mikey!" Raph advanced on his freckled sibling.

"Raph, stop it!" Leo put himself between his brothers. "Mikey fainted, he's not faking."

"What are you talking about? What happened, Mikey?" Donnie approached his brother as well. Why hadn't his brothers mentioned Mikey was sick before?

Mikey's lips drew a thin line before he replied awkwardly. "Sensei said not to pay attention to it so-"

Donatello saw red. "To heck with what Sensei said! If you are not well then I should check your vitals in my lab and-"

"You will do no such thing, Donatello." Splinter's voice thundered through the lair. "You are not going inside that laboratory again and that is final."

"Sensei, Mikey may be sick." Donnie approached his father in worry.

"He is not." Splinter assured then faced the other three turtles. "I believe I said we were training."

"Hai, Sensei!" Donnie's brothers replied in unison and dashed towards the dojo passing the purple masked son.

Donnie just watched them disappear into the working area and repeated stubbornly. "Mikey could be ill."

"If he is, we will deal with it as we did before your inventions my son." Yoshi answered calmly.

"But aren't you worried this could be serious? If Mikey keeps having-" Donatello exploded and so did Splinter.

"Mou takusan!" the ninja master barked and Donnie glared at the ground. "I do not need lecturing from a child on how to take care of my son!"

As his father stormed into the dojo, Donnie couldn't help but think about what the rat had said. He shook head dismissing the conversation and made his way to the hall that lead to the turtles and April's rooms. He still had some chores to take care of before dinner. He might as well distract himself.

However he couldn't help but replay the argument with Splinter. Every word stung more than the one before. Only one question raised inside him as he strode to retrieve the winter's clothing from the hall's wardrobe.

_Am I not your son too?_

* * *

After dinner time, the turtles went to bed. Splinter had made sure his third son was tucked in before he made his way towards his own room to get some rest after the long day.

And if it weren't for the purple goo that resembled mutagen so much, Donnie would have stayed in his room until the next day obediently.

However, the circumstances had changed after he discovered the glowing substance. So even if Donatello knew that he was pushing his luck by disobeying his father- yet again, he also was aware that this new mutagen deserved a –closer look.

Entering the lab quietly he closed the newly repaired door and used his T-Phone to move inside the room instead of turning the light on. He did a bee line towards the worktable and strapped the T-Phone on his belt so he could rely on both hands.

Opening the metal container Donnie grinned at the soft light the new ooze emitted and wondered how the heck it had come to be. Was it the result of the blood he had added to his original formula? Or perhaps the explosion had given birth to it. That last guess was unlikely, as mutagen was a substance that behaved a lot like some sulfuric acid - which meant that subjecting it to a high temperature could cause a blowup but only if mixed with certain types of hydrogen.

April's blood didn't have hydrogen and he hadn't heated up the formula. "So what the heck made it blow up?" he muttered.

Donnie shook his head and took a flask on his hands. Most of his formulas had gotten incinerated with the explosion, which may be due because they all contained mutagen and Hydrocarbon, which was extremely flammable. But he still had this substance left so he might as well research on it. It was the least he could do in Timothy's memory.

Donnie swallowed the lump that tried to make its way up his throat as he remembered his friend. Timothy had trusted him. And even if Donatello had failed to cure him, Donnie wished to think that the departed mutant wanted him to finish up what they started.

He exhaled and was about to pour some new mutagen in the clean flask when a slamming door made him almost drop the flask.

"What the heck do you think you are doing!" April demanded advancing on the room and Donnie jumped immediately turning around to face her.

He was paralyzed for a few moments as he searched for an answer and suddenly felt the cut on his palm starting to literally _burn_.

Glancing down Donnie paled when he realized his injury was covered with purple glowing liquid. "Crud!" he cursed waving his hand eagerly with a horrified expression on his face. He needed to get this thing off of him! It hadn't been tested yet!

"What do you think you are doing?" April repeated with her hands resting on her hips as she eyed her frantic friend.

Donnie just continued to wave his sore hand and took the medical kit from a drawer with his good limb. He ignored April's questions as he just took out a bottle of alcohol and some gauze.

"Donnie I'm not going to ask you again." April narrowed her eyes. Gone were the sympathy and trust, as resentfulness and coldness replaced the reflection on her blue irises.

Donnie groaned knowing he needed to give her a plausible excuse. "I was cleaning up my wound until you stormed in and almost gave me a heart attack!" he shot then turned away from her and poured some alcohol on a clearly open palm.

"At two in the morning?" April nodded and licked her lips knowingly. "I thought Splinter was keeping you out of this place. And don't you guys keep the first aid kit behind the bathroom's mirror?"

Darn her for being so smart! Donnie grunted then gave April a sheepish look.

"Splinter says a lot of things he doesn't mean." Donnie dismissed with a sly smile pouring some more alcohol into the injury. "-and I needed some instruments that I only have here."

"Donnie," April started crossing her arms. "I'm going to forget I saw this if you just go back into your room and go to sleep now."

"I am going to April, I swear. Just give me a sec." Darn him for not bandaging this earlier when Raphael had insisted. He finished cleaning up the wound and finally sighed in relief as the burning sensation stopped.

He really should wrap up the thing before another accident occurred. As he bandaged the wound April kept on talking.

"No, not in a sec, not in a minute, you're going to your room _now_." April ordered and took a step backwards when Donnie tried to approach her. "If you come another step closer, I'm yelling - and waking up the whole lair."

Donatello frowned. Why the heck was she being so defensive? It wasn't like he had done something to her- Oh right, _that._ He cleared up his throat. "I'm not going to chi block you – again. I'm sorry about that, April." He said truthfully.

"Yeah, I figured you were." April evaded his gaze. "That's why you didn't tell me what was wrong and then managed to almost bring this place down."

Donatello let out an exasperated sigh and turned to give her his shell. "You know you were the only one who had yet to push me around today."

"Well I don't know about the others, but I think I have a darn good right to be mad at you." April snarled back.

And Donnie knew she did. "I'm sorry." He repeated grasping the edge of the table with both hands before twisting around to face her once more.

"I remember hearing those words before. They meant nothing then and they surely mean nothing now." April snapped lowly then pointed to the exit. "Sleep, now. I am not kidding Donatello."

Ouch. Hearing his full name coming from her angelic lips was even worse than Splinter saying it. Donnie decided he had lost this battle for today, but at least he could try again tomorrow when everyone had cooled off.

As he passed April, he turned his head to face the redheaded Kunoichi. "I know it may not mean much to you. But what I did wasn't about hurting you. I know you were trying to help me and I messed up. But I'm really sorry and I didn't mean to abuse your confidence." _I hope one day you understand I was just trying to protect you from - me._

April regarded him for a moment and even looked like she believed him. Then Donnie's hopes fell to the ground as her gaze did. "It's late."

Donatello nodded.

She literally escorted Donnie back to his room and shut the door for him.

Donnie sighed tiredly. This sure hadn't been a good day. He had fought with everyone inside the lair and got kicked out of ninjutsu altogether. He had literally melted the friend he had been trying to save for weeks now and to put a cherry on top he had messed up his work- since the only sample he had of the purple mutagen had spilled all over his open palm.

At least the thing wasn't as dangerous as mutagen, since he hadn't turned into goo or gotten a secondary mutation.

Donnie sighed and sunk on his bed. He stared at the empty dark room for a moment and felt like shouting, fighting and crying all at the same time. He had had a horrible day and he couldn't blame anyone else but himself.

Gritting his teeth, he started removing his belt, fighting wrappings and mask. Now all he had left was the bandages that covered the scars of this glorious day.

He slumped his body into the bed and rested his head on the pillow.

"I'm an idiot." Donatello said under his breath and a hand covered his eyes tiredly.

Eventually he felt lightheaded and sleep finally claimed him. He welcomed it and sunk into the dream world in which everything was alright and his family trusted him and April didn't hate him.

The only thing he found strange as he blinked against slumber was the fact that he was seeing double. That was the only reason he could find at gazing upon five fingers in his hand instead of three.

"Idiot." He murmured again and turned around in his bed. "Six's the double of three, not five."

* * *

The next morning Donnie woke up, he was spread across his bed and his feet tangled in the covers. He groaned turning around and not wanting to rise yet. When was the last time he hadn't slept on his workshop stool and his head resting against the table? His bed had never felt this comfortable.

He extended his limbs and glanced at his alarm clock. Almost instantly he bolted up of the bed in panic. He had slept in and missed training! Oh man Splinter was going to have his head for this!

He was rushing towards the door and suddenly stopped. Oh right. His father had banished him from anything related to ninjutsu until further notice. In fact his father had exiled him from everything Donatello knew and loved – well except April. He had ruined that all by himself.

Oh joy, was he in a better mood today.

Well he supposed he should still go and clean himself up before getting something to eat.

The teenager sighed and entered the empty hall, making his way to the washroom. His brothers were surely done with breakfast by now. The smell emanating from the kitchen's direction only confirmed his suspicions. Oh he hoped there were some left overs for him. He was _starving._

Donnie shut the bathroom door behind him and was about to grab a towel when his mind froze. He blinked down at his hand. This was odd.

He did _not_ have five fingers. Blinking rapidly he recalled last night's dream had started like this too. "I must be still half asleep." Donnie mumbled rubbing his eyes.

He shook his head and closed his eyelids tightly before opening them again. His hand rose to sight level.

Okay this was getting strange. The dream wasn't ending. _Easy enough_, he shrugged his shoulders and pinched himself in the arm. Donnie suppressed the cry that his throat wanted to release, not having expected his skin to turn suddenly sensitive and soft.

He glanced down again and everything became suddenly _real._

Donatello stood in the middle of the bathroom looking down at his hands. They weren't even the right _color._ He hyperventilated and felt his shaking hands going to his head in desperation, only to feel his fingers grip around something very foreign and soft that strangely resembled Splinter's fur.

He pulled his hands back to his naked chest immediately.

Holy Cow he had _hair_.

He dashed towards the mirror and gaped in horror at the strange kid that met his distressed eyes. This wasn't his face! Heck this wasn't even a _turtle_'s face! The bandage on his forehead was still there but otherwise Donnie had no telling how this – this _thing_ inside the mirror could be him!

His lips slightly parted and the gap between his teeth confirmed it. Oh shit, what had he _done_?!

Out of the deepest of his heart, Donatello tried calling for help but the words failed him yet again. He blinked hard and tried to regain his breath. Finally he managed to emit a sound- other than the pathetic and panicked gasps his body had been offering until now.

An animalistic howl penetrated every corner of the lair.

* * *

**Some Japanese translations: **If you do know Japanese and you realize that I've made a mistake you are welcomed to correct me, politely. Thanks!

Iie: No.

Mou takusan: I've had enough.

* * *

**A/N:** Cliffhanger! Oh the horror!

I know this chapter had a lot of Donnie being pushed around just by – everyone. But I promise next chapter will be brighter for him! Well more than this one at least.

Also, you may have noticed I edited the first chapters' titles, it's no big deal really, but I have completed the outline of this story and realized those titles fit the fic more.

-–And! This fic has grown a_ lot_ in length, I thought it was going to have 12 chapters maximum, but it's even longer than that! Silly me, for thinking this would be done in just 12 parts.

Oh dear, anyways, prepare your minds people, this is going to be a long yet bumpy ride! ;)

On another note, some of you have asked me about the ships in this story. I know you guys are curious about the pairings so I'm just going to say it now. This is _not_ a romantic fic. It is not the main focus of this story - which is why the category is not that one.  
I really do hope this doesn't bump your shipping hearts too much my dears, but I seriously believe I suck at writing romance, so I'm not giving it a shot. This fic is not going there. The relationships are going to be _platonic_ at most. But just you wait and see. You may like where this is going despite everything.

Anyways, I thank you all for sticking with me for this ride! Hope you enjoyed this rather long chapter! I think this one is going to be the longest one in this fic- hopefully!

Read ya later!

-Lari.


	4. Honesty Policy

**Author's Notes: **Hey guys! Remember when I said last chapter would be the longest one in this story? Yeah... I lied. This chappie is only 2 thousand words shorter than last one and it was even longer but I had to split it into two due to length.

Hopefully you don't hate me too much for lack of updating and will read this whole thing through? Yes?

So, for those of you who don't know, I had to rewrite this chapter, because my computer crashed and I lost everything I had written on this story. Also, my job is a pain in the shell and takes up most of my time.

-And that's my excuse for the inactivity, ladies and gentlemen! He-he, seriously guys, I am really sorry for making you wait this long. But better late than never? Yeah...

On another note, I watched the first season two episodes and was delighted to finally see some of Donnie trying to turn Timothy back! I also noticed a couple of things in the second episode that have a lot in common with this story. Not too much, just the general idea, but taken from another perspective... you guys just wait and see- er read.

The important thing to remember here guys, is that this fanfiction is season two AU. Whatever things this story has in common with season two are completely coincidental. I've had this story planned out since before season one finale, so yeah, don't sue me in future chapters. Please.

Now without further ado, I'll leave you to the next installment of To Err is Human! I hope you have a good time!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own this show or the characters.

* * *

**To Err is Human**

**Honesty Policy**

"The secret of life is honesty and fair dealing. If you can fake that, you've got it made."

* * *

To suggest that Oroku Karai was bored would be an understatement. No, she wasn't bored, the Foot Kunoichi repeated to herself and leaned against a pillar on the lab's wall. Her gaze finally left the other rather annoying occupant in the room and went back to her nail polish. The crimson paint was fading around the edges. Karai scratched the polish with her index finger, and frowned when it peeled easily. What a cheap polish, she had painted the darn things yesterday and her manicure was practically gone after 24 hours. The Foot clan Kunoichi sighed, she just needed to use another type of polish or maybe use one of those base coats next time or-

Okay fine, so she was a little bored to death.

The girl lowered her hand furtively, a bit ashamed of her dull trail of thought. It was amazing what free time could do to your mind. Karai crossed her arms and grunted in annoyance, it wasn't her fault Stockman was taking his precious time trying to make the formula work!

Let it be known '_trying'_ was keyword here.

Seriously, after five hours of nothing but small useless explosions-that had stopped amusing her after the eight time- Karai's patience was finally wearing thin.

Really, if Stockman was as smart as he claimed to be, why the heck hadn't he come up with a solution to their current problem? How hard could it be, for the love of God? So far, the only thing the scientist had achieved with the mutagen were pathetic bursts of turquoise smoke.

Deciding it was best to distract herself away from girl troubles, her gaze rested on Stockman's back again. The man was concentrated on his worktable, and seemed to be lost on whichever test number they were on currently. She smirked.

"How many scientists do you need to change a light-bulb? Gee, I dunno. But I just need one to turn my father's plans into smoke, literally," she chuckled when another amount of blue-ish gas emitted from Stockman's little science project.

Baxter Stockman paused from his experiment and turned to her immediately as if blaming her for his disgrace, "Hey! You try stabilizing an alien substance!"

"Even if I did, I guarantee you I'd get more than smoke out of it," Karai shot back then walked over to the workspace and glanced around the failed formulas discarded on another table.

Seeing his guard dog distract herself, Baxter Stockman glared daggers at her back before he faced his flasks once again.

He just didn't understand. This stupid alien liquid melted or evaporated everything he threw at it. Mutagen behaved in a way he'd never seen any other chemical doing. Then again, chemistry had never been his strong suit. He was smarter than the average scientist regarding chemistry but not as outstanding as he was when it came to electronics and systems.

Maybe if he told Mr. Shredder he wasn't cut out for this job after all, he'd understand, right? He could walk away from this one unscratched if he explained how being a genius engineer did not mean he knew how to do _everything_ the Shredder put in his plate.

Yes, and afterwards the mercenary would invite him to a fucking tea party.

No, Baxter thought with determination. He couldn't let the Master find out he was at loss on this one. He bit his nails and tried to _think._

There had to be a way to get this mutagen to react to something! He just needed to figure out what it was. Behind him Karai was humming an annoying song that made him lose concentration.

_Insolent girl._ Baxter thought darkly. He was in a bad mood after not getting the results he had been expecting. The fact she was mocking him with her mere presence only made it worse. He had worked with Kraang technology before, why the heck was mutagen so different? And why did the Shredder doubted him so? It wasn't like he was going to run away - again.

Finally he could make out the humming tune when Karai raised her voice a little bit, "Somebody's in trouble..." the witch chanted like the Shredder would appear at any moment now.

Baxter groaned in exasperation. This whole situation was insulting. He, Baxter Stockman, the greatest mind of the 21th century couldn't solve a simple equation in the formula!

Really if this girl thought she could do a better job then be his guest. Let's see if she talks after trying to stabilize mutagen.

"Relax, I'm only teasing," Karai openly laughed; pissing Stockman off had become an interesting hobbie of hers while she'd been trapped in this igloo, "you can't blame me if I'm forced to spend every waking minute next to your constant failures. Hope's not contagious or anything."

Baxter growled under his breath. She was lucky she was the boss' daughter, "You know you can thank your father for that," he shot back with a smirk.

The girl frowned. That was true, his father was to blame for her current boredom. After all, he had forbidden all Foot clan member from leaving Headquarter grounds until the delivery was over and done with. It was mostly due to the snow and cold upcoming weather and - something to do with suspicions and keeping up appearances of their _company_.

Karai was a Kunoichi but if there was something she despised about deception, was the whole act she had to put up as a civilian before the real _fun _started.

She sighed tiredly. Just a couple of weeks until then. But they wouldn't be able to do anything if Stockman didn't finish in time.

"Well you're lucky my father is not here, because I'm sure he would have responded to your incompetence with rather _drastic_ measures," Karai narrowed her eyes at the scientist and Stockman trembled visibly, immediately getting the implied idea.

The man, however, dismissed the sudden terror and glared up at the Kunoichi indignantly.

"Hey this is an alien compound! It's practically worse than rocket science!" Stockman defended and turned away from her, to keep working on the mutagen. After all, just because the girl was a pain the behind it did not mean she wouldn't make her clear threat come true.

"Yeah, yeah. Well, mutagen might be alien, but that taser thing of yours isn't. And I haven't seen that experiment over and done with, either," Karai remarked picking up one of the controllers Stockman had been using a couple of days ago to electrocute himself.

"For the last time it is not a taser! Besides, in order to make it work properly I need the diam- Hey!" the dark skinned man reached for her when he realized what his spectator had been doing, "Don't touch that! It's not ready yet!"

"Is anything inside this lab?" Karai mocked and kept the remote out of the man's reach. Even if he was taller than her, her reflexes were impeccable. Finally! Karai smirked in satisfaction. Some fun.

"Give it! Give it! You're going to ruin it!" Baxter cried like a four-year-old, desperately trying to grasp the metal box on her hands.

"And here I thought annoying you verbally was the funniest thing I could come up with!" Karai said with a wicked grin crossing her features. Then just for the heck of it, she threw the remote to the other side of the table and watched Stockman dive for it.

_Wow, he wouldn't be half bad at volleyball. That little stunt was going to leave a mark._

Stockman caressed his sore head, that had collided against one of the table legs, and stood up holding his precious box close to his chest.

"You shouldn't have done that!" Baxter sneered up, his face red and murderous, "If you had damaged this controller it would have altered the electric and magnetic properties of everything made of metal in a 100 ft range!"

"Only 100 ft? That's shameful, Stockman," Karai crossed her arms and faked disappointment, "and here I thought you were a real scientist."

"That's because it's not finished yet, you ignorant brat!" Stockman thundered, "A few more weeks and with the help of the diamond, and it will be working like a charm! Master Shredder will be unstoppable!"

"My father's already unstoppable," Karai added boringly. Then approached Stockman and stood over him dangerously, "and I'd watch my tongue if I were you, little guy. After all, you do not _need_ it to make your geeky science projects _work_."

Seeing Stockman's legs start to tremble, Karai smirked at the man, "Relax, Spockman, I'm only playing you."

"It's Speckman! - I mean Stockman!" Stockman demanded, but seeing her ignore him - yet again- he limited himself to grunt. Only a few more weeks until his work was done and he could get out of here. Not that he disliked the wages, after all Shredder was very generous when he got results but...

Baxter could surely sense sincerity behind Karai's constant mocking and fake threats. The man added a mental note not to give his back to this crazy girl, ever.

The Kunoichi pulled him out of his thoughts, "So once you have the stone you'll be good to go with the remote thing?"

"Yes," the man nodded, "it should arrive tonight right?"

"Technically, it should have," another voice answered from the doorway and both Karai and Baxter turned to face DogPound and Fishface entering the workshop.

The Kunoichi girl frowned at the two mutants and put her hands on her hips, "Tell me what happened," she commanded, knowing full well the tone Bradford had spoken with, was one that delivered bad news.

True to her guess, the dog like creature replied slowly, "I just talked to the Dragons."

"And?" Karai raised an eyebrow impatiently. She could not have this delivery ruined, not when it was she who was in charge. Karai refused to be labeled as a failure before her Master like the three losers standing in front of her.

"There were some... _complications_," Xever added slowly.

Karai rolled her eyes in annoyance, "Let me guess, the _turtles_."

Both mutants exchanged looks before Xever spoke again, "Actually, not that we know of."

"Then what is it?!" the Kunoichi demanded with a roar. She was growing tired of these idiots messing with her patience! God! She sure understood now why her father preferred not to watch these incompetent fools work! He would have ended up staff-less by the weekend.

"It's Kenish. He changed his mind," Bradford told her fisting his hands at his sides.

"He _changed_ his mind?" Karai repeated not believing her ears and tried to ignore the feeling of rage rising up her bile. This mission could _not_ fail, especially because of something as idiotic as their intermediate man having seconds thoughts. Karai inhaled and exhaled before she calmly asked the mutants, "How so?"

"He is still going along with the delivery," Bradford assured seriously, "I made sure the Dragons gave him the right _message _of what would happen if he didn't."

"Then what is the problem?" Karai crossed her arms over her chest, "Last time they reported to you, Kenish was being a good loyal asset and everything was going according to plan."

"Well, it seems he's gotten nervous about the departure location," Xever raised a finger, "He doesn't want to involve his shop in the exchange."

"That was not part of the plan," Karai said more to herself than to the henchmen. This was supposed to look legal, and for that they needed the store, that had been the whole point of hiring Kenish!

"He said the same about us changing the delivery location," Bradford supplied slowly, "Or so he told the Dragons over the phone."

At the mention of the Dragons Karai looked directly towards Bradford, "Are you sure this is not a ruse of them to get to the diamond first?"

She did not trust the Purple Dragons, the only thing those crocks cared about was money. And that was something Karai could simply not relate to. For starters, she had always had everything money could afford - and if she didn't, well she would just take it.

But the Dragons did not share her morals. Even if both would steal and take what was rightfully theirs from time to time, there was a crucial difference between a Foot and a crock. A crock could be bought. They were mostly driven by how filled their pockets were and that made them unreliable and disloyal. A Foot would always be loyal to his or her clan.

Besides, the Dragons also lacked the right kind of ambition and intelligence that put the Foot Clan on top of the Food chain.

Karai snapped back into reality when she heard Bradford talking once more.

"Nah," the dog half barked in a laugh, "those pathetic fools are too afraid of us to even think of back stabbing."

"I do not think they have the brains either," Xever agreed.

"No wonder you guys get along so well then," Karai remarked and started pacing around, completely missing the looks of loathing sent her way.

"If the Dragons are not directly responsible for this then Kenish must be telling the truth. He doesn't want anyone linking the store with the robbery or us," Karai narrowed her eyes at the far wall.

"You think he's running away?" Stockman, who had been quietly pretending to work on the mutagen, finally spoke up.

"No," Karai shook her head, "he wants something much more valuable than freedom, well for a man like him."

"The diamond?" Xever frowned and approached the Kunoichi, "He is getting paid for his job, he doesn't need the rock."

"It's not enough. He can't stand the thought of giving away a diamond this rare, especially if he has an idea of what we plan on doing with it," Karai turned towards the fish smiling, "a man who runs a jewelry store as his... just think for a minute. If he had that piece on sale, imagine the price he'd put on it. It's almost invaluable."

"That doesn't make sense," Bradford growled advancing on Karai fearless, "he cannot betray us, he is only one tiny man. And he is outnumbered."

Karai smiled, "Oh you'd be surprised, doggy boy, how easy it is to outsmart a fool. Kenish is looking after his own interests. And, as of how would he betray us?" she chuckled, "Use that puppy brain of yours, there are many ways to get something stolen in plain sight. One of them is blaming someone else for the crime."

"Blaming us? But in front of-" He is going to call the cops. Bradford's mind thundered with indignation. How on earth had he not seen the signs before?! That little rat!

Stockman gapped at the Kunoichi before her. He'd give it to her, just because she was not a scientist and was annoying as hell it did not mean she wasn't a brilliant chess player.

"What do we do now?" The dark skinned man approached her slowly, feeling a sense of respect growing along with his dislike if her.

"You are not going to do a thing, Stockman," Karai cut sharply then gestured at the table, "Just keep working on your duties and get me the results I need before father's deadline."

Stockman frowned but otherwise nodded. Then turned away to carry on his work. He couldn't help however, the feeling of sudden rage at being treated as incompetent. He was smarter than everyone in this room put together. Just because he wasn't a _brute savage_ like the rest of them did not mean he was useless in combat! He had a super suit of doom! Wait until he'd show it to Master Shredder, then they'll see who laughs at the end.

Before he could keep on ranting in his head, Karai's voice caught his attention, "I want you two to personally shadow the Dragons in case they need some assistance," she directed towards the mutants in the room.

The two clearly annoyed creatures, did not looked too pleased to obey an order of hers, but ultimately nodded. They also knew when to give up to a true leader's voice, even if they hated her.

They both nodded and Karai continued, "After all, even if Kenish wasn't ratting us out, it would not mean we're completely safe from unwanted _visitors."_

Bradford snarled and set his snout in rage at the mention of their teenage ninja enemies. Meanwhile Xever's metallic feet literally dug on the workshop tiles.

"If the turtles make the mistake of showing up, you just have to make sure it's their last," the girl finished venomously. Those fools were not ruining this for her. She had far too much in her plate with Kenish and the police at the moment to even think of more trouble with this idiotic and simple mission.

"One more thing," Just as the henchmen were exiting through the lab's doorframe Karai called them and they turned around to one last indication, "In due time, do take care of the snitch that is Kenish. I'll leave his fate on _your_ capable hands."

For once DogPound and Fishface openly smirked at Karai in agreement after they exchanged a glance.

"It will be our pleasure," Xever said bowing mockingly and finally left the workshop.

Stockman had been silently watching the stressed female ninja until she turned towards him and instinctively he avoided her gaze, "Do you have a hacking wireless device I can use?"

He nodded mutely and pointed to the table here he kept his electronics. She strode over and grabbed the silver metal box she assumed was the device. Then, she moved towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Stockman questioned raising an eyebrow. She wasn't allowed to leave the Headquarters. None of them were, not until the exchange was made. In fact the two mutants should not have left either, now that he thought about it.

As if reading his thoughts, Karai replied, "It's not disobeying the Master if it's for the good of the mission. I need to make sure the police are not onto us. Besides that's much more than you're doing for this Clan, Speckman," she laughed and started walking away.

_It's Stockman_. The man's mind screamed, but before he could say a word Karai left the room and shut the door behind her.

And just when he was completely alone in his laboratory, did Baxter Stockman truly realized how much he _loathed _the smart-ass brat that was Oroku Karai. Her disdain for his work and the lack of seriousness she took him with. It was outraging. That conceited snob had no idea of who she was messing with.

Baxter didn't know how and he didn't know when, but just now he vowed with all the venom he could muster. Even if it was the last thing he did, he'd make that girl pay for all the humiliation she'd put him through...

* * *

"Donnie if you don't open this door right now, I'm bringing it down!" Raphael demanded and banged his fist against the bathroom door for emphasis, but Donatello didn't move an inch towards the entrance. In fact the former turtle wasn't moving anywhere at all.

Donnie was too busy leaning against the tube and staring at the shadows under door. His hands - his _five_ fingered hands - were gripping with white knuckles one of Splinter's robes around him as if the fabric would hide him forever.

Hearing the fist colliding against door- yet again- Donnie jumped a little and tried to utter any sound, even so just to calm his hot-headed brother down, but once again his vocal cords failed him. He couldn't speak, whether it was out of shock or the- transformation, he didn't know. It seemed as if the scream from minutes ago had taken his voice away.

"That's it! I'm kicking the door in!" Raph thundered but thankfully someone stepped in his way. Or so Donatello heard, because after a few moments he could distinguish some angry mumbles from Raphael and another person discussing something- probably Leo or Splinter.

Then Donnie heard a knock on the door followed by Leonardo's voice. It was quieter than Raph's, yet still strong enough to be heard through the wall.

"Donnie? Hey, are you okay in there?" He sounded worried, his elder overprotective brother mode in super high levels.

Donatello nodded rapidly, even though his brothers couldn't see him. He _was _okay, nothing was wrong. He wasn't injured or anything so it wasn't exactly a lie. He was _fine,_ so very fine that - Oh dear God, who was he trying to fool?

Right now, he was a lot of things but 'okay' was definitely not one of them.

"Maybe we _should_ break the door in, dude," Mikey suggested, sounding a little distressed, Donnie guessed it was because Mikey hated the kind of situations in which everything was tension and there weren't enough jokes.

"Hush, Mikey!" Leonardo hissed then spoke back to the closed door. Donnie knew this because his voice sounded closer, "Donnie, we need to know if you are okay or if you need anything, but you need to tell us what the matter is. Why did you scream? Did your head wound re-open?"

Donatello licked his lips and tried to formulate a sentence. He only managed to gasp for air. Leonardo sighed tiredly and seemed to move away from the door because next thing Donnie knew, Mikey was giving it a shot.

"Dude we're worried about you, just tell us what's wrong!" the orange masked ninja said desperately getting more upset at the lack of response.

An awkward silence followed.

"Leo I think he's out cold, we need to go inside right now and help him!" Raph reasoned and after a few moments Leonardo seemed to agree.

"Fine," the blue masked turtle agreed somewhat reluctantly, "let's do it."

"No!" Donatello barked and surprised them all, including himself, at how harsh he sounded. Instead of feeling like a jerk, Donnie cleared his throat and relief washed over him at the prospect of having his voice back.

"The heck is wrong with you, Donnie!?" Raphael ranted and seemed to be walking around in circles or something. His voice tune was varying from high to down levels in seconds, "We thought you were in trouble!"

"I-I am fine, guys!" Donatello ignored his older brother's question, quite frankly he wasn't in the mood to argue with Raph right now. Or anyone for that matter, "I'm sorry if I worried you, I swear I'm fine!" _Now, go away._

"Why'd you yell?" Leo didn't seem to believe him. _Smart ass._

Donatello groaned and glared at the door, "I slipped!" he lied quickly, "Almost fell against the tube."

This white lie got his brothers' attention once more.

"Are you okay? Because you were quiet for a long time and we thought-" Leonardo questioned him skeptically but Donnie didn't let him finish.

"I am fine, Leo! I swear, just- Just don't come in! I-" Donnie gulped and searched in his mind for any plausible excuse that would make his siblings leave him alone, "I'm not decent!"

_That's rich, coming from someone who never wears clothes._ Donnie felt his cheeks color and smacked his head with the palm of his hand. Only to moan after he realized he had just hit his _injured_ side of his forehead.

His brothers seemed to have found the statement amusing, because he could hear them snickering outside.

"Okay," Leo chanted a bit before clearing his throat awkwardly, "well, call us if you need anything."

Donnie smacked the back of his head against the door and replied rapidly, "Don't worry, I will, bye!" _Please, please go away!_

He couldn't hear any footsteps, but after living in a house full of ninjas, Donatello was able to tell they had retreated. He got up and sat on the tube's edge convincing himself he had done the right thing.

He couldn't tell them. They would freak out. Heck, they had freaked out just out of a little explosion two days ago! But how could he get out of this one? Maybe if-

"Donnie?" Michelangelo's voice came through the door and Donatello literally jumped not having expected his little brother to be still out there.

"What, Mikey?" He snapped fisting his hands in annoyance. Why couldn't he go away!

"Master Splinter said to tell you, you need to start on your chores in an hour," Michelangelo piped in before he paused and asked, "are you sure you are okay? You don't sound like yourself."

_Darn it Mikey! I don't need you to be perceptive right now! Go and bother Raph or something!_ "Mikey I am kind of busy at the moment if you don't mind!" Donnie said through clenched teeth.

Michelangelo completely misunderstood.

"Oh," He said slowly then paused for a minute and he spoke lower as if telling a secret, "Oooh, I get it!"

Donnie blinked up at the door and frowned, "Mikey, what are you going on about?" There was nothing to get! Well besides the obvious, Donnie thought quickly and looked down at his hands; then shook his head. There was no way Mikey had figured it out.

"Don't worry Donnie, you'll be fine," Mikey continued and Donatello was lost until the younger turtle spoke again, "however, none of this would have happened if you had just tried my fiber papaya pizza last night. Don't say I didn't warn you, dude, the TV chef guy says papaya and fiber are good for your regular diet and if you have it regularly you won't have trouble going-"

"Mikey!" Donatello exploded with crimson cheeks and stood up from his seat, "I am not constipated! Now go away!" He pointed to the hall even though Mikey couldn't see him.

After a few seconds on uncomfortable silence Donnie heard someone cough, then the person spoke and he wanted earth to eat him alive.

"I think Donnie's fine, Mikey. Let's just tell Splinter that he- will be done soon," April said awkwardly.

Donatello wished for nothing more than open that door, smack Mikey in the back of his head and shutting it on his brother's face again, "April, this is not what it looks like," he started, then shook his head quickly, "I mean, _sounds_ like. -I mean, it's not what you are thinking!"

_God, dear God, please kill me now._

"It's okay dude, there is nothing to be ashamed of. We all still love you!" Mikey cheered and then his voice got all serious, "Let's go April, a man needs his space to do his business."

"Mikey!" Donatello whined, then started considering the idea of becoming the youngest member of the family.

_Another explosion would be more than enough to get the job done_. He thought darkly and gritted his teeth. No, he needed to calm down. It wasn't Mikey's fault he was _Mikey. _He breathed in and out until he heard April's footsteps retreating. Hopefully Mikey had followed her lead. - If he knew what was good for him.

Tranquility filled the hall once more and finally, Donnie let out a sigh of relief, yet it was cut short since he still felt troubled about something. _Oh that's right._ Maybe because he had turned himself into a _human_ of all things. He shuddered at the thought.

How the heck how _that_ happened? He hadn't even- the purple mutagen. He had touched - No, not _him_, his _blood_ had had contact with that alien thing! That must have been it! But why a human? According to everything he knew about mutagen, it didn't transform beings into another species, it mutated them!

Why the heck had it reacted differently with him? Maybe it was because he had been a mutant already or maybe because he had added a bit of human DNA-

"April's blood," Donnie blinked. Oh darn, he had mixed up her blood and that had somehow changed the formula. Wait. It didn't _change_ the formula, it made it _work_!

"I did it," The former turtle whispered a smile crossing his features. He really did it. He had found a way to cure mutation! Now he could save - "Tim."

Donatello, paused and looked around the empty bathroom.

Only to remember that his friend was still gone. It didn't matter if Donnie had found a cure. Timothy was lost and he'd never come back. And Donnie was stuck in this - body. How could he even face his family like this?

Oh no. Donatello could not tell them, he knew that. Man, if they had freaked out about a simple explosion in his lab, they'd sure have a fit about this too. They would be furious, and he couldn't exactly blame them, after all he was having a hard time with this himself.

Donnie shook his head. He needed to get out of here and find a cure somehow.

"A cure for the cure?" He chuckled a bit then dismissed the word playing. This wasn't the time for jokes. He needed to think.

The corner of his eye caught some movement and he was immediately on alert. Donnie jumped sideways to face the stranger only to realize it was the mirror again. He frowned at the reflection.

After his initial glance at his new appearance, Donnie had all but faced himself again. He had been too scared back then. Now, somehow he had composed himself and the kid didn't look too foreign like before.

True, it wasn't him, but he still had his face round features. His eyes and mouth were still the same. Heck even his tooth gap was there! But there were a couple of things Donnie still wasn't used to see in his reflection. Well more like three things. A nose and ears.

Donnie let out a little laugh when he pulled an ear. They sure felt strange around his fingers. He moved his hand to over his face and rested on his nose. It was different than having only nostrils, but it was functional.

"This is all too surreal," Donatello muttered to the mirror as if it would reply.

Then the former turtle stepped away from the reflection and sat on the toilet cover to think without distractions. He needed to find a way to turn himself back. He was a turtle, like his brothers. Not- _this._

Just like being a ninja, being a turtle was part of who he was. Which was one of the main reasons he wasn't going to tell his family about this.

No, they had had enough with everything he had put them through lately. It would be unfair to drag them into another crazy experiment of his.

Then again, they would also be mad if they found out he was lying to them- again.

No, Donnie had to convince himself this was the best and more logical choice. Yes, thinking about the consequences, hiding the truth for now seemed to be the alternative that caused less damage.

If things got out of hand or if he didn't find a way to turn himself back- which was unlikely because he was a genius- he'd tell them. But for now, Donatello was convinced that he needed to experiment on his own.

Except that, he couldn't exactly walk out there and leave for his lab. Even with Splinter's hooded robe covering him, they would surely find it odd that Donnie was wearing clothes inside the lair.

Also, his father's robe was far too big for him. He'd more likely fall down if he tried running.

Donatello snarled at the air. He needed to get mutagen. But every sample, formula and substance in his lab had evaporated with the explosion. He groaned and took his stress out in his new hair. His fingers got stuck between the curls and he only got more exasperated, pulling his hands away from the brown nest thing.

This was unnerving! Why the heck was life so unfair towards him lately? He had fought with his family and was openly lying to them constantly, - not that he had any other options, but still...- He had probably killed Tim and on top of it- he had ruined his nonexistent relationship with April. How could he face her again after blocking-

Donatello stopped then his head snapped sideways towards the door. What would April think of _this?_

Okay, so Donnie knew April didn't hold any prejudice against him or his brothers due to their appearance- they were friends after all, but- but even then, Donnie was also aware that she had her reservations towards them - towards _him_.

The way April dismissed his constant and rather shameful flirting with a small smile. She always seemed to ignore his obvious declarations of something more than just friendship. And Donnie had understood her.

They weren't even of the same _species._

But now, now everything had _changed_. Donnie could ask April out, because now he was like her. He was _normal._ And even if they could have dated before, now he could go topside with her fearless and do stuff he would have never been able to because of his mutation and-

He could go topside.

He could go _topside._

Donnie's brain exploded with a ramification of ideas crashing against each other.

Oh the possibilities! Donatello beamed in his head and a smile crossed his features. This wasn't just about April! This was about all the doors he could open, for himself, for his family, for science!

He could go topside during daylight without fear and everything would be normal, because he was a regular kid. He could go to Murakami's and to that computer store near the pizza place and actually_ buy_ stuff.

No more junkyard scavenger hunts. No more worms and algae when no one could go out for pizza and April wasn't around to do so! No more hiding-!

Donnie paused and blinked at this hands.

No more _hiding_.

Oh, he needed to leave right now! Turning back into a turtle could wait.

Besides, he needed mutagen to make his formula work and the only way to get it was sneaking into a Kraang lab and grab some. And all the labs were topside.

Yes, this was all in the name of science, he reassured himself standing up then paused.

How the heck was he going out with so many prying eyes, curious of his whereabouts? His brothers were still on the lookout for him, and with them being ninjas...

He frowned in thought. It would be hard getting out of the lair without anyone spotting him, but not impossible.

Still, optimism aside, Donatello needed a plan.

"First things first," he muttered, his chin resting on his fist, "I need some clothes that fit."

Wandering around naked or in ninjutsu robes wasn't exactly normal by human standards, especially not in this weather.

The weather. He snapped his fingers in delight. He had taken out the winter's clothing just yesterday! The best part was that Sensei had ordered him to put all the clothes in their respective owners' rooms! So, without meaning to, Sensei had turned Donnie's punishment into an advantage.

"Thanks Splinter," Donatello smirked pulling up the hood to cover his face and tightened up the robe around him.

Cautiously, he opened the door and peeked outside the hall in case someone was acting as a lookout. Luckily the coast was clear and Donnie quickly made his way towards his room.

Once inside, he leaded against the door in relief and made a bee line for his winter clothes. He took out the smallest sweatshirt he could find and tried it on first.

As a turtle, he had kind of been outgrowing the dark blue hoodie. But right know he didn't have a shell that made everything harder to fit. In fact when Donnie put the hoodie on, he realized how scrawny he truly was for a teen. He was practically swimming in these clothes!

The pair of jeans he tried on later shared the same story. Honestly, how much of his true weight did his carapace hid? The jeans wouldn't stay up!

Groaning in frustration Donatello tried to hold up the jeans with a vice like grip as he thought of a solution. Finally his eyes landed on the chair desk where he had placed his bo belt and ninja wrappings.

He hopped on his two feet towards the chair- just so he wouldn't slip due to long and falling pants- and snatched the belt with his free hand.

After tying the belt around tightly, he grabbed a pair of boots and sat on the floor. Donatello was hardly surprised when he realized they were ten times his current size.

"Were my feet really that big?" Donnie mussed looking at the interior of the boots and tossing them aside.

There was no way of putting those on. Shoes that didn't fit were surely a disadvantage when it came to fighting. Not that it would come to that, because normal kids didn't know ninjutsu, but it wouldn't hurt being prepared. Right?

However, he couldn't just go out shoeless. Unless he was a hobo. But humans didn't take kindly to shoeless people for some reason. Heck, Donnie had even seen a sign in a restaurant once that said 'No shirt, no shoes, no food.' Besides, it was snowing.

Yeah, he probably needed some footwear if he wished to avoid a serious case of hypothermia.

Donnie crossed his arms and glanced around the room. He could improvise until got a decent pair of shoes.

"Or maybe I don't need to," he whispered triumphantly and grabbed his ninja wrappings. He just needed to fold them around his feet entirely instead of just sections and they would work just as fine as shoes did. That fabric was really strong and warm after all.

Wrapping up his shoe project, Donnie stood up and grabbed a heavy coat, just in case it was too cold. Finally he put on his father's robe and pulled the hood up.

He was about to exit his room until his eyes landed on a piece of fabric resting on top of the backrest of his desk chair.

It was his ninja mask.

Feeling a little queasy about leaving it behind, Donnie picked the bandana and tied it up on his left hand, just over the wound that had started it all.

Normal people didn't wear bandanas.

Quietly Donatello made his way to the living room and tried listening for anyone who might be in there. The TV was on, as per usual, showing Space Heroes. So, Leo was a sure shot. Donnie frowned, he couldn't hear anything other besides the TV. He sighed, he guessed he just had to take a risk and walk in.

"Well, here goes nothing- or everything," the former turtle muttered and stepped into sight.

* * *

Mikey cleared up his throat and peeked over to his Master through one eye.

"Close your eyes Michelangelo. Breathe," Splinter warned, sitting perfectly still on his favorite spot on the dojo's carpet and not even lifting his own eyelids.

"Okay, seriously dude, eh Sensei, how do you do that?" Mikey gapped at his father and squinted in his lotus position uncomfortably. His butt had fallen asleep, again, "You don't even have your eyes open and you can see my every move-"

"That is not the matter at the moment, my son. Now concentrate, feel your center," Master Splinter replied and erected his back a little more before inhaling a deep breath.

Mikey tried to comply, he seriously did. But after sitting here after two long hours- or for what felt like two hours anyways- he was growing restless. He needed to move! This wasn't fair. Training had ended decades ago! Why was Master Splinter putting him through this torture? Donnie was the one who was grounded and he even got to sleep in!

Finally reaching breaking point Mikey groaned in annoyance and voiced his thoughts, "You know, Sensei, when you kicked Donnie out of the team, I kinda felt bad for him. But right now I wouldn't mind changing places."

Splinter frowned and his red eyes snapped open. Michelangelo immediately cringed, knowing he hadn't said the right thing.

"I did not 'kick Donatello out', Michelangelo," the rat explained with a stern voice, "I suspended him, because he needs to learn and follow my teaching. You would be wise to do the exact same thing at the moment."

"But training ended five hours ago! It's not fair! How come Leo and Raph got off the hook?" Mikey pouted and turned away, crossing his arms.

Splinter chuckled at his son's logic and time measuring abilities. Training had ended an hour and thirty minutes ago, and Michelangelo had spent half of the time checking on Donatello, who according to his youngest son had stomach ache.

Splinter inhaled and his whiskers bounced, helping the rat to quickly recover from his fatherly moment and going back to Sensei mode.

"There is nothing to be off the hook for, Michelangelo, you are not being punished," Splinter calmly reassured the freckled ninja.

_Funny, because it sure feels like it._ Mikey thought bitterly. He was missing his favorite TV show! Just after training and Leo watching Space Heroes, that Italian Chef guy always came up with original new pizza recipes. Mikey's replicas of the chef's recipes had come close to perfection over the last few weeks.

He felt his stomach grumble and grabbed his sore belly. Man he was hungry! He could sure go for some pizza about now-

"Michelangelo," Splinter called and Mikey focused on his father, "are you listening to me?"

The orange clad turtle blinked up and smiled sheepishly, "Yeah, of course Sensei!"

Splinter nodded knowingly, "Can you repeat what I just said?"

Mikey's head went blank. And he tried stalling for time, even if this time he knew there was no brother to bail him out of this one, "You told me I wasn't being punished?"

The ninja Master shook his head smiling, "No, my son. After that."

Mikey cleared up his throat, "You were uh- talking about the- the - you know the meditation thing? And- you uh- you know all those astro-stuff and trees?" The expression on Splinter's face was not one that found his answer amusing.

Hamato Yoshi knew his youngest son suffered from ADD, and that was why he was more patient with Michelangelo than the rest of his sons. However, that did not justify excuses, "Michelangelo, if you were not paying attention that is all right. You can tell me."

Mikey looked like he had been told to wear a tutu for training. He just stared up at his teacher, "Really?"

"Of course," Splinter replied stroking his long beard. Then glared sternly at his son and added in an inflamed tone, "However I do not appreciate excuses when you know you are not in the right to give them."

Mikey looked down at the carpet, "Sorry, Sensei."

Yoshi nodded, his rage fading at the sight of his regretful son. How could Michelangelo make even the ninja Master put a hand on his heart despite whatever disrespectful act he'd committed, was beyond him. His other sons called it a gift.

For Splinter, well, it was more of a curse. After all, he couldn't discipline a son who always appeared to have the most pathetic adorable baby blue eyes starring up with regret and sorrow. The rat shook his head. Michelangelo was sharper than his brothers ever gave him credit for.

His wits however, were more instinctual and dare he say it- streetwise? The ninjutsu Master sighed. Michelangelo's brain activity was not the matter at the moment.

And realizing his son was still blinking up towards him for answer, the rodent delivered him a sincere grin.

"It is fine, my son. But do try and concentrate on my instructions next time," He ordered softly and Mikey nodded and started standing up.

Splinter raised an eyebrow. He had not dismissed the turtle yet, "Michelangelo?"

Mikey stopped his trail towards the door to peek innocently at his dad, "Yeah, Sensei?"

Splinter opened his palms as if gesturing to the entire dojo and Mikey took the hint.

"Oh we weren't done?" the turtle asked sheepishly.

"We haven't even started yet, Michelangelo," the rat shook his head as Mikey made his way back to his spot in front of Splinter and sat in a lotus position, grumbling all the way and stomping his feet.

Splinter waited for his son and uttered, "Very well, shall we continue?"

His question however was not very well received as Michelangelo blurted without thinking - as per usual, "I didn't even do anything!"

The father sighed. _Patience,_ he repeated his inner mantra, _patience,_ "For the last time, you are not here because of a punishment my son, we are training your mind remember?"

"But Raph says my mind's beyond saving!" Mikey defended in an anxious argument, then added in a much lower voice, "And I kinda agree, so can I go?" The turtle thumb-pointed to the dojo's entrance hopefully.

Master Splinter didn't take kindly to his declaration. As he just frowned and his whiskers twisted in a silent snarl, "Michelangelo, if you keep taking whatever insult your brothers say to you as truth, you are going to start believing it."

Mikey blinked up, "Is that a yes?"

"No!" Splinter thundered finally, gritting his teeth and fisting his paws. A couple of seconds of uncomfortable silence and the rat spoke again, a little more calmly this time, "It means, you are capable of being much more than what your brothers assume of you, my son. But you must be _willing._ Wouldn't you have found joy if they had believed you about the voice?"

Mikey's lips drew a thin line as he looked down for a moment. The feeling however, quickly passed as he covered it up with a mask of happiness, "Yeah. But don't worry Sensei, Leo said the voice wasn't real so maybe he and Raph are right. Besides, stuff like this always happens and-"

"No, it does not!" Splinter barked immediately making Michelangelo back away a little bit with wide blue orbs.

The rat didn't relinquish in storming at his youngest son, but how could Michelangelo truly discard something as important as this just because his brothers said so? Granted he was not the brightest turtle but he still had a notion of what was true and what wasn't. The influence his brothers had on the orange masked ninja was as powerful as it was frightening.

Splinter calmed down a bit and he sat back down from his kneeling position, "Hearing a voice inside your head is uncommon Michelangelo, you must know that. And the fact that your own family does not take your word for it should not be normal either," he said the last part more to himself than anyone else. The fact that neither Raphael or Leonardo believed Mikey was mostly his fault.

After all, he was responsible for those the turtle's education on how they treated their siblings.

"But they never listen to me, Sensei," Mikey's voice broke his trail of thought. It was amazing how the youngest ninja could sound as if he was saying the most common thing in the world.

It shouldn't be this way. Splinter made a mental note to check up on Mikey's self-esteem more often.

"Then give them a reason to do so. Don't let them underestimate you and don't underestimate yourself," Splinter advised seriously and decided to dismiss that particular subject at the moment as the two of them had a lot of work ahead of them, "now, are you ready to continue?"

Michelangelo sighed, "Fine- I mean, Hai Sensei."

Splinter rolled his eyes, but ultimately tried to just get on with the exercise, "Good. Now, close your eyes, try to find your center Michelangelo."

The rat closed his eyes and Mikey followed suit. The turtle tried to breathe deeply, because according to Splinter, that was what one was supposed to do during meditation, not falling asleep.

He yawned. Just thinking about sleeping was making him tired. Just how early had he gotten up this morning, anyways? He supposed it had been earlier than usual, since this morning Leo hadn't marched into his room and dragged him out of bed by the feet. Why did he always do that anyways? It wasn't his fault he needed his beauty sleep!

Mikey laughed and his shoulders shook, beauty sleep. He wondered who had come up with that idea!

Splinter coughed and Mikey snapped his eyes open, immediately remembering where and why he was in the dojo, "Sensei I don't think this is working," he argued smartly raising a finger.

"You won't know until you try," Splinter answered back and inclined his head.

"But I _am_ trying, I can't find my center or whatever, it's too well hidden!" Mikey objected.

Splinter massaged his temples tiredly, momentarily losing grip on his perfect meditating position, "I need you to concentrate Mikey, this is serious."

"But Sensei I'm hungry and tired of sitting here, besides Leo and Raph say it's not important and maybe Donnie can make it better-" Mikey started but he didn't get to finish.

"Enough!" the rat stormed and practically continued in a half rant half begging, "My son, you need to solve this problem without your brothers' influence or help. This is your health Michelangelo, take it like it matters to you."

"But the voice is not real Sensei!" the orange clad ninja insisted desperately.

Splinter reeled back as if struck, "Are you saying that because your brothers told you so?"

Mikey bit his lip as he replied in a whisper, "...No?"

The rat's features turned soft, "Michelangelo, do you truly believe that?"

"Iie, Sensei. But," Mikey admitted in defeat, staring at his hands, then looked up in truthful curiosity and uncertainty, "why can I hear it and they can't? I mean I don't even _like_ meditation, honestly I fall sleep in most of our sessions!"

"Yes, I've noticed," Splinter commented dryly.

"You see? Leo should be the one able to hear it, not me!" the teen crossed his arms in indignation. This was just so messed up. It seemed like Mother meditation or whoever controlled all this stuff, was playing him a bad joke.

Leonardo trained almost every day in this psychic stuff and with Splinter no less! The crazy dude got up even before training to meditate. Dude, if that was not dedication, Mikey didn't know what was.

Splinter's next words struck his mouth shut however.

"That is where you are wrong, my son," the rat said confidently.

Mikey's head snapped back up and the Sensei continued, "Leonardo's mind is too closed up to rules and obedience, that is why he is able to meditate peacefully and more easily than any of you. That, however secludes his mind somewhat, because he is too reserved and not open minded like you."

"Wait a minute, so you say I can hear it because I'm an easy going dude?" Mikey frowned in confusion.

Splinter chuckled, "Yes, that is one way to put it."

"But what about Raph?" Mikey questioned, his curiosity getting the best of him, "I mean, I know I'm more charming than him, but he's not as cozy and friendly to the book, if you know what I mean, dude- I mean Sensei. Seriously, the guy's a little bit of a hothead."

Splinter shook his head and explained, "Raphael is too impulsive and brash. His rage does not allow his mind to open. And before you ask, no, Donatello would have not been able to hear it either if he'd been there. He is too rational."

"Wow," Mikey mussed and a curious smile graced his lips.

"Does it surprise you?" Splinter inquired.

"Yeah I mean, I knew I kicked butt but, I never thought I could be- you know better than them in something ninja, especially the mind thing!" Mikey beamed with a grin and his father nodded.

"Do not underestimate yourself Michelangelo, you have more power than you are aware of," The rat returned the smile, glad to see his boy confident in his abilities.

He had not lied to him. Michelangelo had more raw talent than the rest of his brothers combined. But he needed to learn how to use it in order to become the great ninja he was destined to be.

Hamato Yoshi frowned. If he wanted to train Michelangelo's mind he needed to do something different. This was simply not working. His son was too disperse in his thoughts.

Instinctively Splinter's paw went to his beard and he narrowed his eyes in thought. Maybe he needed to try something else with his youngest son.

"Perhaps it would be better if I guided you through your journey," he told the turtle slowly.

Mikey nodded, "Aha! That would be great Sensei. Wait, where are we going?"

"Inside your head," Splinter answered a little bit impatient again, "Close your eyes. No, better yet, keep them open. Look at me in instead."

"Oh! Like a staring contest!" Mikey beamed and Splinter nodded somewhat reluctantly. Then the turtle added in a mutter, "I always lose at those. Raph makes me laugh or he pounds me into the ground and then-"

"Michelangelo," Splinter called his student's attention for the hundredth time that morning.

"Right, staring contest," Mikey shook his head and focused on Splinter's red irises, "One, two, three, go!"

The contest was on and Mikey was disposed to win this round. Splinter was a tough opponent but he didn't play dirty like Raph did, so maybe this time Mikey had a chance? The freckled teenager smiled and just stared at those reddish and brown eyes. He would not blink or laugh. Splinter would.

His smile widened, it would be funny seeing Splinter laugh in mid-training.

Something trickled in his eyes. Darn it. He wanted to blink. No! He wouldn't succumb into temptation, he was _not_ losing this round. Mikey licked his lips and narrowed his eyes in determination. _You can't beat my eye-nunchaku-fury, Sensei!_

Just then, the rat blinked.

"Aha!" Mikey cried out in triumph pointing at Splinter accusing, "You blinked! Yes! This round goes to Michelangelo!"

The rodent gapped at his son, "We are allowed to blink, my son."

Mikey's victorious expression instantly vanished, "Wait, are the rules of this contest different somehow?"

Splinter felt like kicking something. He, however, knew such things would not work on his fourth son, "Yes, Mikey." he said mustering as much calmness as he could, "The purpose of this contest is staring at each other, but we only win when we have heard the voice."

"The voice?" Mikey echoed and Sensei nodded. This was what all this was about, right? "Sensei, the last time I tried to talk back to him, he hurt me," Mikey explained feeling a little unsure all of the sudden.

Splinter paused and swallowed thickly, "Yes, well - do not trouble yourself my son, I will be there to guard you, in case _he_ - tries to harm you again."

A wave of confidence washed over Mikey and he nodded eagerly. Having his father backing him up in this one made him feel all more safer. With Splinter's help he'd sure be able to reach his psychic friend with no trouble.

The 'contest' started yet again, but this time Hamato Yoshi was prepared. Just as Michelangelo started focusing on his eyes, he reached out and grabbed what he was looking for. His inner energy touched Mikey's and the turtle visibly shook.

"Relax," the rodent instructed, "try hearing the voice. Feel his presence. Can you hear it yet?"

Mikey didn't answer. He couldn't even open his mouth. It was like he had lost control of his body and was pinned to the ground all of the sudden. His legs couldn't move and the only thing he had control of were his eyes and ears. It was the most horrible thing he had ever felt in his entire life! And that included the beatings with Shredder and Sensei!

His irises traveled around the room and he tried to find a way out.

_I don't like this contest any longer!_ Mikey thought in distress, desperately attempting to move.

_Michelangelo, listen to my voice. You are fine. I need you to close your eyes and listen._ Splinter guided with determination and Mikey's gaze landed on his father accusing.

_You are not talking._ The usually happy features turned into a frown.

_Neither are you._ Splinter answered.

_You are in my head!_ Mikey accused breathing hard. _You are inside my head just like the monster!_

Seeing his son getting even more anxious, Yoshi started to panic. He could not lose Michelangelo now. Not after he had come this far to help him, "Michelangelo! Stop! Stop trying to fight me! I wish to help you my son!"

_Get out! Get out!_ Mikey panicked his eyes watering.

_Mikey!_ Splinter called and reached again for his son's energy, transferring a soothing emotion with precaution.

Thankfully, that seemed to do the trick because Mikey's energy felt more stable now. _Sensei, what are you doing?_

_Helping you, my son._ Splinter answered mentally. _I am going to guide you in search of that voice. I need you to remember the place where you heard it last time._

Mikey didn't look so sure of wanting to do this anymore but ultimately he decided this was his father. His Sensei would never take him somewhere where he could get hurt. So he nodded and gave him a weak smile, "I'll try."

Splinter let out a sigh of relief seeing his son gaining control of his voice again. That was a good sign.

Meanwhile Mikey focused and tried to remember. The last time he had heard him had been inside the tunnels- except that one time inside the subway. But wait, he had just exited the tunnels that one time- so...

_He is in the tunnels._ Mikey concluded and tried to search for him.

Immediately, he was transported to the sewers and started walking along a dark tunnel he'd never seen before. Mikey tried to spot the creature he had never seen, and subconsciously he knew Master Splinter was saying something to him but he couldn't make the words out anymore. His father's voice was far away and distorted, he-

Suddenly, something like a strange force pulled Mikey backwards and he was thrown down the floor. Pinned in place. It was wet- wet and warm? _Ew!_ Was his first thought, he really hoped this was not another dream in which the stuff in the sewers was made of-

Mikey shuddered his shoulders, he didn't need to remember that now. He focused on the new perspective that had been forced upon him.

Much like in the dojo, he couldn't move. He appeared to be inside a huge pipe and his only view was through a hole. It was deformed and irregular, but thankfully it gave Mikey enough view of the tunnel outside. Well mostly anyways.

Suddenly he heard a steady rhythm coming near him. Approaching.

Steps.

Steps approaching.

Someone was coming!

Immediately Mikey jumped into action, or its equivalent for someone who could not more, anyways.

_Hey! Hey, help! I'm trapped, help!_ Mikey called, but then his heart struck as he realized he could not voice his thoughts.

Mikey grew even more distressed and tried to make movement to call the person's attention and he actually managed to hit the pipe from the inside.

The stranger stopped just in front of Mikey's window to freedom. His silhouetted hooded figure seemed unsure and nervous, "Hello?" he called slowly approaching the hole, "Is someone there?"

Mikey's heart beat faster. He knew that voice! It sounded like - _Donnie?_

"D-D-nni-e?" someone else spoke and both Mikey and Donnie jumped back.

"Who's there!" Donatello demanded reaching for his bo only to grunt after he realized it was not on his back.

_Donnie it's me! Mikey! _Mikey called his brother desperately but the taller turtle couldn't hear nor see him. His heart beat accelerated and he tried to reach for his now retreating brother. _Donnie!_

The steps sounded again and Michelangelo realized his sibling had left. He glanced around the huge pipe feeling the weight of solitude and confusion finally making him reach breaking point. _Come back._

He tried to move, to escape somehow. But then Mikey realized he couldn't feel his feet. This was- this was not in his memory, he had never seen this part of the tunnels before. So where exactly was he?

Something groaned and Mikey finally came to the horrid conclusion that the sound was coming from his body yet he was not the one making it.

His heart stopped. The monster, he was seeing things through the monster's eyes!

"M-mike-y?" the third voice called and Michelangelo turned to his right even if he knew no one was there.

_You can hear me?_ _But- how?_

He had numerous questions for this creature. How did he know his name in the first place? How had he pulled him inside the pipe and into his body? Was he truly there or was this a dream? How come he could hear the monster but Donnie couldn't hear him?

However, before Mikey could even attempt to voice- er think, his questions, he felt another force pulling him- yet again. A distant voice was saying something.

_M-mi-key! He-el-p m-me!_

It took him a couple of seconds to recognize his father's voice calling him, "Michelangelo. Michelangelo."

His eyes snapped open and instantly he was back inside the dojo, this time he was laying on the carpet rather than in the lotus position from moments ago. Weird. He didn't remember falling asleep. Splinter's worried eyes gazed up and down at him.

"Sensei?" Mikey sat up and instantly regretted it. He groaned as his head suddenly felt heavier than- ever. His head never felt heavy.

"Michelangelo!" Splinter grabbed him by the arms and squeezed them reassuringly, as if he feared Mikey would fade away at any moment.

The turtle winced, at the intensity of the gesture; and noticing this, Splinter immediately let go of him, "Do not scare me like that again, my son."

"Uh- sorry?" Mikey frowned in confusion not really knowing what had just happened, "Sensei, you know I'm not the most curious guy around here, but what the heck just happened?!"

Splinter paused for a moment and gazed upon the dojo before he met Mikey's eyes and sighed.

"You had an epilepsies attack, your brain almost shut down completely," the rat whispered.

Mikey reeled back, "No! Not that! - I mean, wait. Really? I didn't feel anything-" then he shook his head, "anyways, that doesn't matter, what I meant was the whole sewer thing with the monster!"

Splinter frowned, "You _traveled _to him?" He knew his son had spoken to the creature, but going as far as to travel to his location? His heart raced faster and he gulped. This had gotten out of hand fairly quickly.

He dismissed those thoughts. After all, the ninjutsu master was relieved he had his son back for the time being.

Mikey grinned, "Well, I don't know what that was, but I definitely saw the sewers and heard him, Sensei! Sensei, did you hear him? He said-"

"Your name, I know," Splinter finished reluctantly. He hadn't been able to hear everything Michelangelo had just experienced, but the one thing he had been able to make out between all the noise was the creature's voice just as the connection faded. He had called his son by his name and then asked for help.

"So he _is _real! He has to be, right?" Mikey asked hopefully interrupting his Master's thoughts.

"Yes," the rat replied after a silence.

"I knew it! I knew he was not in my head! He is real!" Mikey stood up far too quickly because he almost fell back down again and Splinter had to hold him up by the arm so he wouldn't brace the ground a second time. The turtle didn't seem to care as he continued in a glorious beam, "Leo and Raph are so going to eat their words! Just wait until I tell them-"

"No!" Splinter ordered a bit too suddenly and Mikey stopped to stare at him incredulous.

"Sensei?" He furrowed his brows like a child being denied a treat.

Splinter cleared his throat but his tone was still hash when he spoke, "You are not to tell this to anyone Michelangelo."

"But, why? I thought, you wanted them to believe me? They think I'm crazy," Mikey's gaze was completely heartbroken. He just couldn't understand, his father had told him that his brothers needed to believe him and then he was forbidding him from telling them!

Splinter let go of Mikey's arm and instead rested his palm on the young one's shoulder, "This matter is too delicate, my son. Your brothers need not to worry about it just yet. They- _we_ have had enough with Donatello lately."

"But-" Mikey protested but Splinter held up a palm stopping him.

"We will tell them, in time. All right?" The rat practically begged and Mikey nodded.

"Hai, Sensei," the turtle pouted a bit. He didn't like being considered a crazy turtle but he supposed Sensei had his reasons to keep this a secret. He was smarter and well he was his father. Splinter knew what was best, -or so Leo told them every time they wanted to do something fun.

Speaking of fun, Mikey's stomach growled once again. He really could go for some pizza right now...

His father's voice snapped him back into reality, "Good, now go. We will continue training your mind later, after your mission."

Splinter watched as Michelangelo made his way to the entrance of the dojo. Perhaps it had been too soon to directly intervene on this matter.

He had just pushed Michelangelo in the right direction and the teenager had gone entirely away. He had almost lost control of his son's psyche and - Splinter shuddered and squeezed his eyes tight. He had almost lost Michelangelo because of his brashness.

And the worst part was that his son considered the creature some sort of- friend.

Suddenly Splinter realized, Mikey was not ready to do what he must, in order to protect his own mind. Splinter needed to help him. Even if he had to reach extreme measures to do so. But to do so he needed to regain control of his own psyche. And time wasn't exactly on his side at the moment.

"See ya later, Sensei!" the turtle waved brightly, pulling Splinter from his thoughts. Then the youngest Hamato son paused at the doorway and his hand went to the back of his head awkwardly. "And thanks. You know, for helping me."

Splinter stayed paralyzed for a minute before nodding. Mikey didn't even wait for his reply as he happily exited the dojo, oblivious of what his innocent words had just done to his father.

Hamato Yoshi had never felt dirtier in his entire life.

* * *

After a whole day of laying on her bed in the darkness of a room, even someone like April O'Neil could recognize when it was enough hiding. True, she had not wanted to face anyone especially Splinter or Donatello but, she was getting really hungry - and restless.

Besides she had already gone out and faced the other turtles due to Donnie's bathroom _incident_. But that didn't count. It hadn't been intentional.

Donatello's yell had taken her by surprise and woken up the part of her that wasn't pissed off at him at the current time.

So yes, April was still mad at Donnie for what he had done. However, after hearing him yell like that- well, she just wanted to check if he was all right. Because even if the howl had come from the bathroom, when it came to her purple clad friend nobody knew if there were dangerous substances involved. And she was not talking about the kind of substances that came from inside you-

She replayed that sentence and grimaced in disgust. That had sounded better in her head than it did just now.

The point was, when it came to Donnie, she was equally worried as she was angry. And during the bathroom thing, she didn't know which feeling surpassed the other. April sighed tiredly; she wasn't that bothered with Donnie because he had blocked her chi. No.

What really, _really_ infuriated her was how Donatello had put himself in danger that way. Without telling her! She put her pillow on her face and was tempted to scream.

They were supposed to be friends. April understood his experiments. True, she wasn't the genius he was but- she was smart, she could get it. So why the heck had he lied to her? He was supposed to like her even. Trust her.

The girl sighed, dismissing those thoughts. She moved into a sitting position, discarding the pillow to the other side of the bed.

She had to get out of her room and face the mutant family sooner or later. They weren't mad at her, neither did they blame her for what happened to Donnie. But that didn't stop her from feeling any less guilty.

April shook her head to clear it and made her way to the door. Maybe she hadn't been able to prevent Donnie's incident in the lab, but she could still try and find out what was wrong with her friend. After all, last night she had not demanded an explanation- even if she had had every right to. So Donnie _had_ to open up now.

Determined to reach to the bottom of this situation, April exited her room and walked towards Donatello's.

The door was closed, as per usual, so she knocked a couple of times and was hardly surprised when nobody answered. Donnie could be so invested in his projects sometimes to even hear a knock on the door.

Luckily he was a trained ninja or he'd be like this all day.

She lifted her hand and knocked a little bit louder this time.

"Donnie? You in there? I need to talk to you," April said in a strong voice and waited, "Donnie?"

Again silence was her reply.

She tried the handle and dipped her head inside, "Donnie?" she called and opened the door wider, revealing an empty room. The bed was left unmade and a few clothes were thrown here and there.

April supposed the clothes made sense at this time of the year, since the turtles were technically cold blooded and more vulnerable to- well the cold.

The redhead shook her head and moved out of the bedroom, "He must be doing the chores Splinter _sentenced_ upon him."

She checked the bathroom and even the other turtles' rooms, but once again April could not find a clue of Donatello. She decided to try her luck in the common areas.

The living room was a waste of time. None of the turtles were there and even that Pizza show was left forgotten on the shinning TV light.

Much to her relief, the lab was deserted too. But after checking the garage, and only hearing Leo's and Raph's voices from the kitchen her heart started beating a little bit louder in a bang of worry.

What if Donnie wasn't in the lair? Where the heck was he?

The dojo was out of the question because Mikey was training with Splinter or something like that- and Splinter was pretty strict when it came to individual training. The kitchen- well maybe he _was_ there. Getting coffee, doing the dishes or something. Donnie had always been the quiet type, so maybe he was just silently doing his chores.

Yes, that must be it. She was just worrying too much.

Before the girl could reach the kitchen, Mikey entered the picture. He had this gloomy air around him despite his smile- which was strange for Mikey. But once he spotted her, his expression brightened.

"'Sup April!" he greeted waving his hand and she returned the gesture, "Wanna grab some pizza?"

April shook her head helplessly. They had had pizza for two days straight and she was kind of growing tired of it, "No thanks, Mikey. I was actually looking for Donnie?"

Michelangelo frowned in thought then raised his index finger to face level, "I think I saw Donnie! Wait, do dreams count?" he scratched his head and April chuckled shaking her head again.

"I don't think so," she said with a smile.

"Great because this was totally not a dream!" Mikey continued and April raised an eyebrow, "I mean, well it kind of was," he muttered more to himself than to the girl, then thumb pointed to the sewers, "Anyways, he was in a tunnel, but I don't know which one exactly."

"Right," April blinked at the strange teen and passed Mikey, heading towards the kitchen, "You know that's impossible, Mikey. Splinter grounded him to lair's territory. He can't leave," _Or at least I hope he doesn't dare._

"Oh," Mikey stopped walking and just shrugged, "Then I dunno, maybe he went for coffee?"

"That's more like it," April agreed. Seriously, Donatello's addiction to coffee was going up toe to toe with Mikey's addiction to pizza and Leo's problem with Space Heroes. - And Raphael talking to Spike.

The two teens entered the kitchen, but as April had initially feared, none of the two turtles inside were the one she was looking for.

"This is useless," Raphael reasoned impatiently moving the salt container into the center of the table, where a map was placed, "We should just ambush him before he leaves the store."

Leonardo grabbed the salt and placed it back on its previous spot, "I told you Raph, ambushing him while he has back-up will only lead to the mission failing. He has Spider Bytez. Remember how hard it was to defeat that guy the first time?"

"No," Raphael crossed his arms and glared at the salt container, "You know if you weren't going to take my suggestions seriously you shouldn't have asked for my help with your stupid leader plans."

"I didn't ask for your help!" Leonardo insisted angrily then massaged his temples. God, he could sure use some good old Donnie just about now. Maybe he had some sort of gadget to distract the mutant spider or could come up with some fool-prove strategy.

"Hey have you guys seen Donnie?" April asked sitting on an empty stool and interrupting the blue clad turtle's thoughts.

Leo shook his head not removing his gaze from the map on the table, "Not since the bathroom thing."

"Maybe he's still feeling sick?" Mikey supplied and Raphael shook his head and gave another lettuce leaf to Spike.

"C'mon, you didn't really buy that, did you?" the red masked turtle raised an eyebrow.

"Well he did scream pretty loud," Leonardo added, glancing momentarily at Raph.

"Yeah, he had trouble doing number two!" Mikey solved smartly and everyone turned to him.

"That's way more information than I cared to know," Raphael said dryly and turned back to Spike. The pet turtle happily chewed on his treat.

April decided to return the subject to the matter at hand, "Guys, this is serious, I've been looking for Donnie all over the lair and he's not anywhere."

"Maybe he went to the junkyard," Raphael suggested, "That place is like Christmas morning for 'im."

"Uh- He is grounded?" April raised her hands and Raphael shrugged.

"That's never stopped him before," the red masked ninja dismissed.

Leo grunted loudly and rested his head on his hands, "Would you guys just be quiet for a minute? I'm trying to figure something here."

"I thought, there was no perfect plan for ninjas," April frowned, recalling Splinter's words about adaptation and adjustment.

"Yeah, there's really no real science to it, Leo," Raph agreed, "It's just a rock and an old tiny dude. We go in, hit the gray off of the grandpa and grab Shredder's toy."

"It's not that simple," Leonardo countered seriously moving a bunch of condiments around the salt container, "he's got allies, and no matter how incompetent the Purple Dragons are - I, well there's just this bad feeling I got about this."

"Okay, fine. Do whatever you want," Raphael accepted lifting his palms in surrender, "but you know we are going to end up doing my plan. It's simple, effective and it's worked well so far."

Leonardo couldn't take it anymore and stood up, "I need to talk to Donnie. Maybe he's got some artifact that could help us detect a possible ambush."

"That's what I've been telling you," April insisted, "he is not in the lair."

"That's ridiculous, he must be somewhere around here," Leo dismissed, "he's grounded."

"Yeah, he was in that tunnel I told you about April!" Mikey supplied happily and April shook her head. Sometimes she felt like nobody listened to her.

"Mikey you said that was a dream," she said dryly.

"Just because it was in my head, it doesn't mean it was a dream!" he defended crossing his arms defensively.

"Yeah, we should all believe Mikey here and look for the dork in that tunnel," Raphael mocked, "Maybe we'll find your imaginary friend while we're at it."

"He's not imaginary!" Mikey defended with pupils-less eyes.

"Mikey has an imaginary friend?" April glanced at the smallest turtle with a smile and honestly beamed, "That's adorable!"

Mikey's cheeks went red, "He is not imagina-!"

"Guys!" Leonardo caught everyone's attention, "Trailing away from the matter at hand here. Has anyone seen Donnie today?" Mikey raised his hand impatiently, "Dreams don't count."

The youngest turtle lowered his hand and they all looked between each other then back at the team leader. No one had an answer.

Leo groaned in frustration. This was just what he needed. Because of course coming up with a perfect plan alone wasn't enough stress and pressure, "We better go find him. Or Sensei is going to kill him-"

Seeing none of his brothers move an inch towards the door to look for their lost sibling, Leo sighed, "And us, because we were supposed to keep an eye on him."

That seemed to do the trick because next thing he knew, Raphael was bolting from his seat and moved towards Mikey.

"C'mon-" he marched towards the door dragging a protesting Mikey out of the kitchen by his bandana tails, effectively interrupting the later's pizza-cake meal.

A few minutes after they had left, Leo turned back to the map on the table. He knew he should be looking for Donatello, but quite frankly he was growing tired of his rebellious sibling's attitude and decided to put the priority on his upcoming mission rather than his brother.

Also, he could use the peace and quiet to figure this out. Raph and Mikey could handle it.

"I already checked everywhere but the dojo, Leo," April's voice snapped him back to reality and Leonardo growled inwardly, "I don't think he's in the lair."

The oldest turtle wrinkled his snout. This wasn't the first time Donatello had done something like this, "Don't worry April, they'll find him before Splinter finds out," he told her but she did not miss the uncertainty behind the voice.

"Find out about what, Leonardo?" a voice called behind him and immediately both him and April jumped and turned to face a not really amused Master Splinter.

"Sensei!" Leonardo started taking a few steps away from his father. Geez someone should put a bell on that guy! "How long have you been standing there?"

Splinter cut right to the chase, "Where is your brother?"

"Uh-" Leo glanced behind him only to meet April's equally lost eyes, "I thought Mikey was training with you."

"You know I meant Donatello," Splinter narrowed his eyes and for that moment, Leo hated being the responsible one.

"...Donatello," Leo repeated slowly.

"Yes. Donatello? Your brother," Splinter insisted gripping his staff tightly, "About this tall, gap in his teeth. The one I ordered Raphael and _you_ to keep an eye on?"

"Right, oh yeah-" Leo smiled weakly, "You know I think he might be with Raphael? Right April?"

The girl snapped back out of her thoughts, "Y-yeah!" she chipped in rapidly and was about to add something when a voice interrupted her.

Raphael entered the kitchen yelling, "Bad news guys, I think Donnie went topside, he took his winter clo- Hi Sensei! Didn't see you there," He paled at the sight of his furious father. Then glared at Leonardo for not warning him.

Mikey chose that precise moment to walk inside and opening his mouth.

"Yeah but don't worry, this time it wasn't my fault! It looks like he left while you guys were in here and I was training with Sensei here so-" Mikey decided it was a good time to shut up after seeing his murderous brothers' faces.

"Why you little-" Raphael started drawing out his sai.

"Enough!" Splinter's staff hit the ground and they all turned towards him, "Your brother's safety is your responsibility."

"What about the father's responsibility?" Raphael muttered to Mikey under his breath but immediately shut up when the staff collided against the ground once more.

"Go. Find him," Splinter snarled at the turtles in a low dangerous tone.

"But the mission-" Leonardo started to protest glancing momentarily at the table where his plan was laid out.

Splinter seemed to think on it for a second and his eyes also landed on the map and containers. He turned back to his sons, "If it comes to prioritize then do so. But for now search for your sibling."

"Hai Sensei," Leo voiced and bowed a little before facing his brothers and silently commanding their moving out.

None of the turtles protested as they made their way topside. Splinter was more impatient than usual.

April just watched them leave with a combination of envy and worry. She was giving her back to the rodent but released a sigh when she realized she could not avoid his questions forever. Finally, the girl opened her mouth reluctantly.

"Sensei I don't know how, but I think Donnie's in some kind of trouble. Getting mad at him is only going to make things worse," Okay that sounded a little hypocrite coming from her, but she had been determined to make peace with Donnie once she found him.

It wasn't her fault she had not been able to.

She sighed, "I'm not telling you not to get mad but, I think we're pushing him away and- are you listening?"

She turned around only to meet face to face with the wall. April's glare turned to the floor. She didn't know if Splinter had heard her or not, but he was definitely not making this easier for any of them.

Shaking her head, April stomped her feet away from the kitchen.

* * *

Donnie climbed up on the high tunnel entrance, using a deserted car from the subway road he had been walking on for the last twenty minutes.

Thankfully, none of his brothers had been in the living room when he left the lair, so they didn't know he wasn't there anymore. But it wouldn't hurt to go this way, just to be safe.

The warm tunnel was a perfect passageway. It was too far up for the turtles to reach without jumping- so Donnie assumed they'd get too lazy to look for him this way- and it was also booby trapped. So no turtle would place foot in here unless it was strictly necessary.

He made his way inside the tunnel, feeling only a little uncomfortable as the density inside the place increased and his weight was carried with a bit more strength than the usually required. Donatello grunted and wiped the sweat out of his forehead. The hair wasn't helping either.

"Next time, I take the cold tunnel," he muttered and tried to remember where the next manhole was.

_Just a few feet away,_ he told himself.

As he kept on walking in the damp place, a noise caught his attention and Donnie spun sideways. The sound had come from a huge vibrating pipe that ran along the tunnel. Donnie tried not to get too close to it because he knew that particular pipe was boiling hot.

The steam that travelled inside it, and at times released itself into the atmosphere, made this place warm after all.

The clank from the pipe sounded again and a huge cloud of steam bathed him and made him back away. Just then Donatello realized the pipe had a huge hole in it and frowned. That must be the reason why this place was warmer than usual.

He tilted his head at the hole, trying to figure out how it had come to be, when suddenly a clank escaped from inside the pipe and resounded around the entire tunnel.

Donnie waited until the pulse from the pipe stopped and approached it carefully. He tried to make something out between all the steam but could not spot anything.

He sighed, feeling really stupid for what he was about to do but, "Hello? Is someone there?"

_Brilliant Donatello. Go and say hi to a possible mutant who could grab your face and shake you like a rag doll, Leatherhead style._

He shook his head. This could all be a trap, it could be a Kraang or a mutant hiding in there for for all he knew,- or maybe it was just a rat. A poor soul trapped in that hellish pipe.

Well if that was the case, there wasn't much Donnie could do for the poor thing. The pipe was too warm to even reach for it and-

_Growl._

Whoa! That had definitely not been a rat! Donatello jumped back instinctively reaching for his staff, only to groan in frustration when he found it missing.

Turning back to the pipe, he lifted his fists up, "Who's there!" he demanded sounding a little bit braver than he actually felt.

The creature growled once more and Donnie stepped away. Maybe taking the warm tunnel hadn't been his most brilliant plan. He started walking away and almost ran his way towards the next manhole, completely ignoring the howls coming from the pipe.

He made his way up the ladder and lifted the cover just in time to have his face hit by a pile of snow as a car passed by. He shook his head and wiped the dirty out of his face before climbing up onto the street.

The bright light of sunshine covered him accompanied by a rush of fresh air that momentarily made him miss the warm tunnel. But Donnie dismissed that thought, reminding himself of the monster inside the pipe and the fact that he was actually stepping - _really_ stepping in the human world for the first time.

It was going to be great, he was going to get pizza and go inside that computer store and-

"Hey there's a kid on the street!" he heard an accusing yell and turned around to see a man pointing at him from the sidewalk.

"Hey move out of the way!" Another person called and Donnie side jumped just in time to evade a moving vehicle. However that little trick also made him clash against a parked yellow car behind him.

He groaned, feeling his side getting sore; he suddenly missed having a plastron.

A loud horn escaped the vehicle he was leaning against and Donnie stepped away from the taxi, meeting face to face with a furious driver waving his arm out his window, "Get out of the road, crazy kid!"

Donatello was so shocked to hear him screaming _at_ him rather than_ because_ of him that he followed the command astonished.

Just as he stepped away from the taxi and into the sidewalk, the cab accelerated and passed him by, effectively covering him in a cape of brown snow a second time.

That made him snap out of it.

"Hey watch it!" Donnie shouted to the driver indignantly before wiping the snow away once more.

Geez, he had been treated better as a turtle than a human. He fumed at the retreating cab and his knickles turned white.

Then he remembered he was in New York and people that lived here were usually Raph-level impatient and grumpy twenty-four seven.

Suddenly, Donnie felt a shudder travel its way up inside his coat.

Darn his feet had gotten wet, "Not exactly how I imagined my first human trip topside," he muttered under his breath. Then again, during his _very first_ journey topside he had fought aliens, so this was kind of an improvement.

Donatello sighed and started walking down the sidewalk- only to collide with a whole bunch of people heading the opposite direction, not even granting him the privilege of an 'Excuse me'.

Sheesh! He took it back. This people were _worse_ than Raphael.

Donnie pulled his hood down angrily and was about to yell at some of them when he was pushed aside once more and stumbled directly into a deserted alley.

Finally, something _familiar_.

He stepped in and decided it would be better if he did this the ninja turtle way. After all, just because he looked human did not mean he had to _suffer_ like one too.

Smirking from ear to ear, Donatello hopped between the walls of the buildings surrounding the alley until he reached the rooftop.

He landed in a white snow rug and let out a smile, "Now this is the _real_ human experience," He leaned over to the side of the building and watched the movement down, almost pitying those poor yelling ants beneath. _Almost._

Finally, he started running as if it were plain night and his brothers were behind him.

The only difference was the screaming coming from down the streets and the movement. Seriously, Donnie had never seen so many _people_ so close-Foot Soldiers and Kraangdroids didn't count- and in person no less.

Sure, they were a bunch of jerks but that didn't make them any less fascinating!

He continued his way from rooftop to rooftop until he got- heck _anywhere _-but then, his eyes landed on a strange unknown silhouette leaning over the edge of the building to his right.

Donnie paused and jumped to the next building, wondering what exactly was the stranger doing.

For a moment a pang of fear crossed his features and he seriously thought the man was going to jump. But then as he watched him closely, Donatello realized the man was not suicidal. He seemed to be moving his arms around as if he was tying his shoelaces.

Or trying to get a better signal from a device.

His curiosity got the best of him, and Donnie hid behind a building post to watch the person more closely. He was wearing a leather black hooded jacket and was kneeling over the edge of the building, directly facing the-

"Police Station?" he muttered and glared at the stranger, knowing full well this behavior was not coming from some _cable guy_.

But why was he acting out on plain daylight? And how had nobody spotted him yet? Donnie frowned and approached the dark figure. Maybe he was just checking the grounds for a future robbery, sabotage or something. Either way, this guy knew what he was doin, Donnie concluded when he realized the man had deliberately placed himself in a blind spot between the buildings.

Donatello wasn't all that friendly with the Police. But even he knew that those guys tried to keep order around here and if they had to choose between aliens like the Kraang and mutants like his family... Well, Donnie liked to think that they would surely prefer his siblings over the Dimension X invaders.

He moved behind a spot near the roof's entrance to get a closer look of what the potential criminal was doing and hid himself completely when he saw the man turn around.

Luckily he hadn't spotted Donnie, but the former turtle was not backing down just yet. After a few minutes of waiting he tilted his head again towards the man's spot and gasped when he realized the black leathered thief was gone.

But how! He hadn't even heard him move-

"You know, there's not many people who can sneak up on me," a voice drawled behind him and Donatello turned around just in time to evade a vicious kick to the head but all the same landing on his bottom.

"Ow," he groaned and a huge boot was pressed against his chest. The voice laughed.

"Then again, I guess it was the other way around, wasn't it?" The tip of a katana was placed against his neck and Donnie finally looked up to realize how mistaken he had been.

This was definitely not the human experience he had been looking forward to. Especially not because he had just followed one of his ninja enemies and practically placed himself in a silver platter like the stupid foolish turtle he really was.

Darn him for not recognizing Oroku Karai when he first spotted her.

* * *

**A/N: **I swear this chapter was not supposed to end here. But it was getting so, _so_ long that I had to stop it or you guys would've been too saturated with everything. I think you might already be...

Anyways, this was a colorful chapter. We have a lot going on and too much info, but let me know what you think! Especially on Mikey... the little sucker is really hard to write, because he is just so happy and disperse, but I also think he is capable of getting really insecure from time to time. So, let me know your thoughts on him please, and if there is something I can do to improve his particular character. Suggestions are welcomed!

Aaand if you haven't noticed yet, this story has a lot of arcs that involve all of the turtles, Splinter, April and obviously Karai.

Mikey is just the first one to get his dish served to him. But don't worry! If you think things are not looking too bright for him, just wait until you see what I have planned for poor Leo and Raph, and don't get me started on Donnie.

_Yes,_ it won't be long until they all break completely. -Er, yes, moving on...

Thank you all for reading! I really hope you liked this! As always I'm very excited to read your thoughts.

-Lari.


End file.
